


Within Worlds

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Series: ScarletStrange Series I [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, High Fantasy, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Scarletstrange - Freeform, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Doctor Stephen Strange is asked with an impossible task to help & train Wanda Maximoff with her magic.
Relationships: Doctor Strange/Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Series: ScarletStrange Series I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024852
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Unexpected Visit

Okay, I suck at summaries. I know but just bear with me here. This is my first attempt at a ScarletStrange fanfic. Like I can hardly find any and I'm like you know what. Fuck it I'm going to take a shot. I'm not exactly sure how it'll go. I tend to write long multi-chapter fanfics. Just to be warned and it will be mostly MCU verse with a dash of comics here and there to keep things salty. So thanks, be kind leave a kudo or a review. 

“What are you doing?” Wong asked confused as he just stepped out of the golden sparkling portal. 

“What does it look like?” Strange replied as he scanned through the book and carefully slid his finger along the page before turning it. 

“Yeah, I see that but why are there so many other books floating behind you?” Wong asked confused. Strange looked around to see six books hovering nearby. 

“Oh, yeah those were out of order,” he said. “I'm looking for a spell, I remembered seeing it in a book that started with an E,” Strange answered turning the next page. 

“Okay,” Wong said deciding to help he picked up a book that was floating nearby and opened it. “What spell you're looking for?” he asked. 

“Well if I remembered the name I wouldn't be here, wouldn't I?” he answered simply, his head still in the book. 

“Come on, what type of spell, specifics,” Wong asked.

“It was a summoning spell, for a servitor,” Stephen answered. Wong shook his head as he glanced through a few pages and decided to look at the title. _Never Ending List of Kitchen Spells_. 

“This book doesn't start with an E,” Wong said angrily putting the book up in the air back to levitate. 

“No, it's not most of these aren't, they're out of alphabetical order under type of magic they are,” Stephen answered. “I found that one...under necromancy. Last time I check necromancy had nothing to do with the kitchen,” Stephen said closing the book frustrated and letting it float around as well.

“You'd be surprised nowadays,” Wong said looking at the bookshelf as well. Suddenly a loud scratching buzzing sound rang, dust flew off a nearby wall. “Was that the doorbell?” Wong asked. Stephen looked around just as confused.

“I suppose so,” he answered. “I thought the Sanctum had a spell to deterrent visitors,” Strange added. “Can you go answer that while I'll put something more...inconspicuous,” Strange said as his cape he looked at his usual Socerer Supreme attire.

“Sure and I don't,” Wong said making his way towards the door, dressed in his loose orient mage attire. He shook his head as he stepped to the hall and towards the grand staircase. He sighed feeling like a second rate butler dusting off some dust off his clothes before grabbing the door handle. “Yes?” he asked opening the door. 

“Oh...hi,” a tall handsome blonde man greeted. 

“Can you hold on a second,” Wong said and closed the door once more. “Ughh, Strange it's your friend! The tall blonde with the big muscles!” he said his voice traveled through the Sanctum. Strange grabbed a blouse from his closet as he heard his voice as if Wong was standing beside him.

“I can hear you fine you don't have to yell,” Strange said second-guessing his decision to change. Wong opened the door real quick. 

“Hi, there!” the man said again with a friendly smile. This time he noticed a red had woman peering from behind. Wong closed the door once more.

“And a pretty redhead,” he added. Strange huffed as he looked to his side. 

“I'll be right there, let them in,” he said putting away the dress blouse he just picked and hung it back in his closet. 

Wong opened the door once more. 

“Hi?” this time the guy said confused. 

“Hello, come in,” Wong said stepping back and letting them in. Both Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov casually stepped in. “Sorry for the whole confusion, we don't get a lot of visitors,” Wong said closing the door behind them.

“Yeah, seems like it,” Steve replied looking around amazed. Natasha did the same. 

“Strange will be down any minute, want anything? Tea? Snacks?” Wong asked rubbing his hands.

“Oh no thanks,” Steve said.

“I can go for some tea,” Natasha said and suddenly Wong conjured a tray of tea out of thin air. Natasha suddenly smiled impressed. 

“On second thought,” Steve said just as impressed.

“Right this way, the sitting room is probably more comfortable to enjoy your tea,” Wong said with a wave and led them to a smaller room that seemed more cozier. They stepped in and looked around. “Go on sit,” Wong said and they both sat on a couple of chairs nearby, leaving the large leather chair for Strange. The tray reappeared in front of them hovering for a bit before slowly lowering to the small table in front of them. Natasha watched as the tea poured its self, before teaspoons, a sugar bowl, milk, and honey appeared as well. 

“Nice,” Natasha said grabbing her spoon and started going for the honey. Steve went for the sugar cubes instead. 

“Sorry for the mess earlier, I know you guys look familiar. I just can't place you at the moment,” Wong said. Both Steve and Natasha gave each other looks before smiling. 

“Honestly that's refreshing to hear,” Steve said quite happy.

“Come on, Wong, don't tell me you don't recognize Captain America and Black Widow,” Stephen said walking into the room jokingly. Wong looked up and smiled before looking back down in shock. Stephen padded him in the back. “Don't worry about it buddy,” he said.

“What!? Really?” he said in shock pointing at them. They all chuckled at Wong's reaction. “Well I only see them in costume so,” he defends himself. 

“Don't worry about it,” Steve said standing up. “Steve Rogers nice to meet you,” he said formally introducing himself suddenly. Wong smiled and shook his hand. 

“Wong,” he replied. Steve perked a brow wondering if he was going to give a first or last name. Though Natasha stood up as well.

“Natasha...Romanov, you can call me Nat,” though she said trying to clear the air. Wong gave a bow like nod of his head.

“Wong, nice to meet you guys,” he said happily. 

“Great,” Strange said as he made his way to his leather chair. “So what brings you guys here?” Stephen asked while magically making himself a cup of tea. Natasha looked at Steve and pursed her lips.

“Well you're right it's not just a friendly visit. Well it is and it isn't,” Steve said drinking some tea. Stephen nodded. 

“I've figured,” Strange said. “So let's get to it,” he said as he grabbed his cup of tea and took a sip.

“Well,” Steve said putting his tea down on the tray. “We're wondering if you can do us a favor?” Steve started confidently. Stephen perked a brow, he did not like the sound of that. 

“What kind of a favor?” he asked taking another sip of tea, keeping the cup and plate near to his mouth. 

“A big one... a personal one,” Rogers answered leaning over placing his arm on his leg. Stephen quickly looked at Wong then back at Steve. 

“Go on,” Strange asked lowering his plate and cup a bit. 

“We're wondering if perhaps you would train someone,” Steve said looking at Natasha for some reassurance. Stephen let out a small sigh and shook his head he leaned forward and lowered put his tea down on a side table. 

“I can't do that,” Stephen said. “I'm much too busy, I'm Sorcerer Supreme,” he started. “I have obligations,” he said looking at Wong who nodded in agreement. “I don't stand around all day and read books,” he added. Wong jerked as he tried to muffle a chuckle. Stephen shot him a warning glance. Wong ran his hand through the top of his shaved head as he turned around and paced a bit nervously. 

“I get that,” Steve said seriously. “But it's not any person, it's an Avenger,” he said seriously. Stephen looked at Steve and Natasha seriously. 

“You can't be serious? You don't mean?” Strange started.

“Well she's the only one we have in that sort of field,” Steve said. 

“Yes, we're talking about Wanda Maxmioff,” Natasha stepped in finally, she finished her tea and placed it down as well. 

“Who's that?” Wong asked.

“Scarlet Witch,” both Steve and Strange answered. 

“Oh....” he said still confused. “Is she the one with all that red stuff?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Strange said. 

“Oh...oh...” he said remembering seeing some powerful and amazing things from her. He looked at Strange nervously. 

“Look there's no hiding the fact, Wanda's one of the most powerful members of the team,” Natasha said. “Though, she's young and raw,” Nat added a bit sadly.

“Very raw,” Steve added. “I think she's even getting stronger by the day,” he added just as nervous. Stephen shook his head.

“Even worse,” Strange said. “We don't even know if her powers are even considered magic, it can come from a number of things, experiments, latent X-genes, outer space for all I know!?” Strange said seriously not liking what they were asking. 

“We do know she was experimented on,” Natasha said. “That much is evident but isn't magic all about delving and controlling the unknown?” she asked looking at Strange seriously. Stephen stared at her for a moment. She had a point. He looked at Wong who pursed his lips to his side and shrugged.

“Yes but that still doesn't mean I can help her,” Strange said standing up frustrated. “What Wanda needs is a shrink,” he said curtly. Both Steve and Nat looked at each other before standing up as well. 

“We tried that and it helped but even a shrink can't help her control what she has,” Steve replied. “And oh... I wouldn't say that around her by the way,” Steve added crossing his arms. 

“Look even so I'm much too busy and I don't know if I can her teach her anything if her powers are not even magic related,” Stephen said making his way out of the room. 

“Strange is right,” Wong said stepping in. “Isn't there someone else on the team who can help?” Wong asked.

“We have considered it. We don't have many people who might help. Bruce and Tony have tried to look into it, all they know is that she is getting stronger and that might be a problem in the future. We don't know if she'll be able to control it,” Natasha said following Strange towards the door. Stephen sighed before looking away.

“Look, I got a suggestion,” Strange said. “If you can prove Wanda's powers are magic or occult-related in any form. I might consider it— _might_ ,” Strange said strongly. Wong looked at Strange seriously. Strange slightly shook his head and raised his hand at him. 

“Good, so how do we do that?” Steve asked liking the idea. 

“Yeah, it's not like there's a test for magic users on the internet,” Natasha said crossing her arms. Stephen took a deep breath and sighed.

“I'll send someone I trust down to test her,” Strange said realizing they had a point. Steve looked at Natasha and nodded. Natasha looked at Strange her eyes narrowing but nodded as she looked at Steve. 

“Fine, we accept,” Steve said. 

“Good! Now if you please I have business to attend to,” Strange said showing them the door. Steve nodded. 

“Well it was nice seeing you again, nice meeting you Wong,” he said with a small wave. Wong nodded. 

“Yeah, same,” Natasha said as they began to walk to the door. 

“Hope to hear from you soon and both of you...don't be a stranger come visit sometime,” Steve said bidding farewell. They both nodded.

“Thanks,” Wong said with a small smile. Natasha smiled looking at Steve as Wong closed the door. “Whoa that was close,” Wong said relieved. Stephen slowly shook his head as he sighed as well. 

“Tell me about it,” Stephen said making his way back up the stairs. 

“You're not going to send someone aren't you?” Wong suddenly asked following Strange. 

“Well I kind of have to,” Stephen replied. “I would be a jerk if I didn't wouldn't I?” he said looking at Wong a bit offended. “Besides they're my allies...maybe the closest things I got to friends,” he said sadly. 

“Yeah, you're right,” Wong said. Strange snapped his head at Wong before looking away bitterly as he made his way back to the library where he once was. “Okay but what if she is a magic-user?” Wong asked stepping in as well.

“I doubt it,” Stephen answered. “You heard Miss Romanov, she's been experimented on, she's more likely a mutant than a magic user,” Stephen said grabbing a book and looking through it.

“Last I heard it's possible to be both,” Wong said grabbing a book as well. 

“Very rare, practically an anomaly,” Strange said. “Where is that spell?” he suddenly asked frustrated. 


	2. Warm Welcome

Stephen took his time to send someone from his Order to test Miss Maximoff. A month and a half precisely. He had almost forgotten about it until he revived a small letter one evening. “Junk, junk, how are we getting so much junk mail?” Stephen asked as he tossed it in the trash. The trash immediately lit up and burnt the unwanted mail. “Wait what's this,” he said to himself and saw a small envelope with a unique texture. He knew it was sealed with magic and it had a wax seal from his order. He broke it opened it up and took out the thick paper letter.

Dear, Doctor Strange

I, Xander Evans, in response to your acquisition of one, Wanda Maximoff's magical capability and talents, have found that Miss Maximoff does indeed inherent magical capabilities. To what extent of her abilities is occult and supernatural base is unknown, however, the subject is indeed capable to manipulate and replicate known magical spells. I hope this information is to your satisfaction.

Xander Evans – Adept Sorcerer.

Stephen slowly lowered the letter dumbfounded. He lifted his hand up as the letter disappeared in the air, sending it to a hidden safe location. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next. He wasn't even sure how he was going to tell Wong about it. Especially when he was so sure she wasn't. He decided to worry about it later. For now, he had just received information that a magical creature was spotted in Dubai. He sighed making his way back to his room so he can make quick preparations.

It had been months since he received the letter, three and a half to be exact. He was sitting in his tea room drinking tea and reading a book. When his friend Wong appeared.

“Strange, long time no see!” Wong stepped in and greeted.

“Three weeks, I suppose that counts as long time no see,” Strange said. Wong nodded.

“Yeah, that vampire in Paris took a lot of me,” Wong said. “I came to tell you, I have heard rumors of Mordo being spotted in Italy,” Wong started. “Italy out of all places,” Wong said shaking his head. Strange took a sip of tea and shook his head.

“I don't doubt it, very old, very ancient sure to have some magical purposes in the area,” Strange said. “Though until he makes himself known we can't go after him. However, knowing his whereabouts is a start,” Stephen said lifting his head. His eyes narrowed as thoughts of possible tracking spells. “You know I remember reading a spell that showed locations of magic, maybe it will point out possible locations where he might be hiding,” Strange started intrigued. Wong shrugged.

“Possibly but I think Mordo would be wise enough to cover up his tracks, including magical ones,” Wong said.

“Most likely but you can't hide magic of supernatural locations, Stonehenge for example,” Strange said. “The catacombs in France,” he added.

“That lady's shop down by 7th Avenue,” Wong added. Stephen nodded as well. Then once again a loud scratchy buzz interrupted their conversation.

“What now!?” Strange asked frustrated standing up as dust trickled off a nearby wall. He was in a middle an inspiring conversation.

“Don't you ever dust?” Wong asked in shock.

“I should,” Strange said in agreement.”I really should.” He made his way towards the front door and looked through the peephole. He saw a young brunette with a maroon coat with a black dress and leggings. She was looking around nervously. “Shi---t,” Strange whispered to himself.

“What? Who is it?” Wong asked as he heard Strange's reaction. He looked at him seriously.

“It's Wanda Maximoff,” Strange answered. Wong's eyes widened.

“What?!” Wong whispers loudly forgetting that the house was charmed so no one outside the premises could hear. “I thought you took care of that?” Wong asked more loudly. Strange made a slanted grimace as he peeped through the hole once more. She was now looking at a small paper, confused. She looked up at the house and door once more.

“I did! I mean I thought I did...it turned out I was wrong,” Strange said.

“Wrong? WRONG!?” Wong asked in shock. “How? When? Why didn't you tell me?” he asked confused.

“About three months ago, look now is not the time to discuss this, she's right out the door,” Strange said stepping back.

“Well maybe she'll just go away, think she got the wrong address,” Wong said with a shrug. Strange gave him a sarcastic look.

“Just behave,” Strange said as he began to open the door. The door opened and Wanda who was looking off the side looked back at the door. Her blue eyes widened a bit as she looked over Strange and saw Wong behind him. She raised her hand and gave a small wave.

“Hi...is this...” she paused looking down at the small piece of paper. “177A Bleecker Street?” she asked confused. Strange gave an exaggerated nod.

“Yes...this is,” he said stepping back. Wanda nodded back as well. “Come in,” he said. Wanda hesitantly stepped in looking around.

“Wow,” she breathed out before looking back at Wong then at Strange. “Hi...Wanda,” she said.

“Oh, hi, Wong....” Wong greeted as he eyed Strange.

“Yeah... Doctor Stephen Strange,” Stephen introduced holding out his hand feeling very much like Steve Rogers at the moment. Steve, likable, charismatic, friendly, Steve. He did hope he did his best channeling him at the moment. Wanda nodded as she looked at his hand and shook it.

“Yeah, Wanda Maximoff,” she said shaking it quickly and letting go. She pulled back hugging herself as she looked around some more.

“Oka---y well... I better leave you to it,” Wong said nervously. Stephen eyed Wong confused as Wong opened a portal. He gave a small friendly wave. “Nice to meet you Miss Maximoff, I'll see you around,” he said giving a glance to Strange before stepping into the portal and disappearing. Wanda smiled.

“That was cool,” she said impressed looking at Strange. Strange made a mixture of facial expressions.

“Sorry about that,” Stephen apologized before giving a small nod. Wanda looked up at him not sure what he meant. “Okay...so...would you like some...tea?” he asked trying to get back into the thick of things. Wanda gave a small smile and nodded.

“Sure,” she said.

“Great, this way Miss Maximoff,” Stephen said leading her way to the sitting area. His thoughts were racing, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He hated it, he was starting to get nervous as his thoughts were battling with what idea to go with. So instead he took a deep breath and exhaled. _Just take this one step a time,_ he said in his head. Strange gestured her to sit down with a wave of his hand. Soon the makings of tea appeared on the table. “I do hope Earl Grey is alright?” he asked. Wanda nodded as she sat down and saw a teacup and plate appear in front of her as a teapot begin pouring tea. Vapor lifted as Wanda grabbed a hold of the cup and plate.

“I like a variety of teas,” she said as she looked into her cup and smiled. She flashed a nervous smile before looking around and spotting the honey. She picked her spoon up as a red aura lifted the honey towards her. Strange did a small double-take before sitting down. He could tell that she was nervous and to be honest, how could he blame her. He was nervous and he wasn't sure why. Though he suspected it had something to do with perhaps giving her the bad news.

“So...Miss Maximoff,” Stephen started as he began to sit down. His cape suddenly flew off of him and to a near coat rack. A teacup and plate appeared in front of him as well. The teapot began pouring tea as he grabbed them and took them near him. Wanda looked up at him and nodded.

“Yes?” she asked.

“So...what took you so long?” he asked the first thing that popped into his head. “To be honest I forgot about the whole ordeal,” he said as the liquid stopped pouring and he decided to have honey as well. He begins pouring in some honey and magically stirring it with his spoon as he put his tea on the table beside him as he did before. Wanda looked down and cleared her throat as she lowered her plate and cup near her lap.

“Well... I didn't want to come,” she answered lowly looking away. Stephen's brows raised.

“Really?” he asked a bit in shock. “Why's that?” he asked curiously, he summoned his tea back over. She sat up straight and sighed.

“Well for one... I don't really know you,” she started bluntly. “I mean from what I hear, you sound like a busy man. Plus I don't like being pushed away,” she said bitterly.

“You felt like you were being pushed away?” Stephen asked tactfully. He can see that Wanda was uncomfortable about the subject, perhaps the whole ordeal. She eyed him before swallowing.

“In a way....yes,” she answered before raising her cup back to her lips and taking a sip. She looked straight ahead.

“I'm sorry you felt that way... I don't think anyone deserves to feel that way,” Strange said lowering his cup a little. Wanda nodded. They were both silent for a bit. Finally, Wanda leaned forward and placed her plate and cup down. She took a deep breath and looked at him seriously.

“Look, I know you don't want me here,” she said. “I overheard Steve and Nat's conversation about this whole thing,” she said. She stood up hugging herself, whispering something in her native tongue before letting out a huge sigh. “I think it's best if I just leave,” Wanda said looking down at him with a brief fake smile. She looked away and pushed herself forward taking the first step.

“Wait,” Strange said standing up. “Wait I mean where would you go?” Strange asked. Wanda shrugged.

“Anywhere, I'm a _witch, after all,_ I'll find a way,” she said slowing to a stop. Strange shook his head. Wanda began walking to the door once more.

“Forgive me... I shouldn't have asked that,” he said his cup and plate disappearing. He raised his hand and shook his head. “I mean...I know I initially didn't want you here,” he said. Wanda stopped and rolled her eyes, pivoting around on her heels, biting her lower lip. Her brows raised. He sighed, he can't believe this was becoming harder by the minute. “Though I can't have you just wandering on the streets, homeless,” he started. Wanda tilted her head looking even more offended.

“How old do you think I am?” she asked out insulted. She suddenly stepped near him a bit. “I've been living on the streets for a good part of my life, my brother and I...” she suddenly paused her gaze softened as she looked away. She suddenly turned around and started heading out.

“Shit...wait,” he said. “Damn it,” he said raising his hand and suddenly eleven locks on the door appeared and quickly locked. Wanda stopped and looked at him furiously. Her hands began to glow red as she threw her hand forward. She tried to magically unlock them as well, managing to get three of them but a few of them were complex. Strange shook his head and sighed.

“Look...Miss Maximoff... I'm sorry. I've made a fool of myself,” he said calmly as he took glances at her as she tried to unlock all the locks. “Can you please just hear me out and I promise I'll let you leave,” he said. Wanda glared at him her hand still unlocking some of the locks. Her jaw rotating as she grinds her teeth concentrating on the last three locks that won't seem to open no matter what. He can tell she wasn't going to stop. So he decided to just start. “I know we don't know each other and that was part of the reason why I didn't want to do it,” he started. “Plus...yes, I'm busy as Sorcerer Supreme but that's not the only reason,” he said. “I also don't have the slightest idea on how to be a teacher, I never had a pupil, and I didn't know if I even could teach you or anyone anything,” he said a bit louder. “Look that one is a number lock,” he revealed. “Odd numbers combination,” he added and suddenly the locked click. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I also had my doubts about your ability as a magic-user,” he admitted. She nodded.

“Finally you're honest about something,” she said. “That would explain the sorcerer with all his tests,” she said concentrating on the last two but he can tell she was getting frustrated. He raised his brows and looked down.

“Yes,” he admitted.

“And?” she asked. He opened his mouth about to answer but he paused. Suddenly the second locked open. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

“I thought training you might be too dangerous,” he added. She continued to concentrate on the last lock glaring at it. It was the most complex one, it was a puzzle lock, though it required an item and he knew she would never figure it out. She growled as she raised her other hand and tried to blast the door open, frustrated. “Exactly another reason why I didn't want to teach you,” he said turning around. “You're young and impulsive,” he said shaking his head.

Wanda stopped fiddling with the lock and looked at him angrily. _Impulsive?_ She was never impulsive, her brother was the impulsive one. Her? It felt like an insult.

“Nie, I'll show you impulsive,” she spat out. She magically grabbed an item that was nearby and suddenly threw it towards him. Stephen felt the surge of magic behind him and turned around. He leaned to the side the item broke through a glass case before heading back towards him, this time with shards of glass. Strange lifted his hand and with a wave of his hand and finger willed the shards towards her instead as the Phurba, the object that she was using was still facing him. He stared at it seriously willing it to stop, overriding Wanda's rage. Wanda gasped and the shards of glass that was near her dropped instead.

The glass shards fell to the floor as Wanda stared at them as they fell, she looked at Strange who also had managed to stop the item that she initially controlled as well. Her eyes began to water as she bit her lower lip. She sniffed as she wiped some stray tears away. The small anger that he had slowly began to fade. He looked at the lock and unlocked it. A small sword appeared in the lock along with several clicks as it twisted and turned. Wanda looked at the lock unlock sadly, realizing she would never have figured it out.

“You're free to go now,” he said simply as he grabbed a hold of the knife. He looked at it as the face hissed a bit. It's eyes blinking before closing. He smiled softly before sending it back to its stand. He knew only a strong-willed magic-user could use the knife. Nobody else. Wanda slowly made her way to the door, wiping a few more tears as she grabbed the handle and began to open it. She paused as she held on to it gently.

“You're right,” she said softly. “I am impulsive,” she said thinking of her brother and it hurt. As much as she loved and chastised him for doing the same thing. She was actually no better. She opened the door and began to step out.

“You know only a powerful magic user can wield the Phurba,” he stated simply. Wanda swallowed and turned.

“The what?” she asked as she was practically outside.

“The Phurba, the dagger you were using,” he said looking at it and pointing at it quickly. “I mean there are fakes anyone can physically wield but a real one, like this one, only a small few,” he said looking down once more. Wanda glanced at the knife then back at Strange. She made a tiny nod before stepping out and closing the door.


	3. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I figure this might not need stating but I will just in case these types of things bother you. The story will randomly switch from characters POV. Mostly between Wand and the Doc....but maybe Wong too. Not too sure on that yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy your chapter. ^_^ Be kind rewind... I mean review.

Strange bent down looking at a huge glass globe. He seemed to be reliving a memory but it wasn't he was playing back the events that took place yesterday. Soon a spark appeared and grew wider as Wong stuck his head in.

“Is the coast clear?” he asked looking around. Strange stared at the orb in concentration as he moved his finger to the side as if swiping a cell phone.

“Yes, of course,” he finally answered Wong. Wong stepped out and smiled as he neared Strange.

“What are you doing?” he asked curiously.

“I'm looking back at yesterday's events,” Strange mindlessly answered. Wong looked into the orb as well.

“So you got rid of her. How did it go?” he asked.

“Not well,” he answered.

“Wow, that bad?” he asked. Strange stood up straight. “Take a look for yourself,” he said putting his hand below his chin thinking. Wong bent over and started looking at the orb, watching the conversation like a movie. Strange's feet started making his way back down to where they were at. He stepped down the stairs looking at the door. An image of her trying to force the locks opened flickered. He sighed as he began walking to the sitting room, stepping on the shards of glass, with a crunch. He paused and looked down at the mess. He grimaced as he was tempted to magically clean them but decided to hold out on it. He stepped into the sitting room. Everything was exactly how it was yesterday. He smiled.

“Yes,” he said happily. He began looking around carefully like a detective. He stared at the cup no lipstick, nothing. He scoffed as he pulled out a pendulum from an inner pocket. “Alright find me something of Miss Maximoff,” he said to the pendulum. He stood up straight and hovered around with the pendulum watching it as it circled a bit around the cup she used. The honey, the spoon but nothing swayed it strongly. He hovered by the seat and noticed it started to sway and circle more. “Okay, good,” he said hovering the pendulum about the chair. Suddenly it begins to circle less and less near the backrest of the chair. He bent lower as the pendulum circle became smaller and smaller before suddenly stopping. Strange looked around slowly, confused. He didn't see anything.

“What a mess...” Wong said stepping on the shards of glass as well. He stepped into the room. “That was one bad fight...what are you doing?” Wong asked. Suddenly Strange saw it, a long single strand of auburn hair. Strange put away his pendulum as he used his other hand and picked it up. He stood up straight and examined the hair in the light. He smiled softly.

“Perfect,” he said as he made his way to another part of the house.

“What's that? Is that a string?” he asked.

“No it's hair, her hair,” Strange answered.

“You're not,” Wong let out in disbelief.

  
“I am,” Strange said. “I'm going to find Miss Maximoff and bring her back,” Strange admitted as he made his way upstairs to another room. He made his way to a golden scrying bowl. He magically filled it up with water, as it flooded from the bottom, up.

“So you're really going to do this. What happened to not teaching her?” Wong asked crossing his arms.

“I made a mistake, I change my mind,” he said, trying to remember the right ingredient for the spell he was trying to use. Wong shook his head.

“You said she wasn't a magic user,” Wong reminded watching Strange struggling to figure out what to use.

“Well I was wrong,” Strange admitted lifted his hand and the letter appeared in his hand. “Here,” he said looking at the bowl once more. Wong grabbed the letter and read it.

“Yeah you wrong,” he said with a chuckle. “I'm going to keep this and next time you question me and I'm going to show you this as a reminder,” Wong said pocketing the letter. Strange shook his head with a grimace.

“Damn, what was it?” he asked himself as he decided to summon a book and look for the spell to see what item he was supposed to use.

“So you're serious...” Wong started seeing how determined Strange was to find her. “How do you even know she's not back home?” Wong asked as he made his way to a shelf and looked at the ingredients he grabbed a bottle filled with small eyes and another filled with iridescent powder.

“I called Natasha and asked,” Strange answered. Wong raised his brows.

“Didn't know you had her number,” Wong replied.

“I don't, I used magic,” Strange said putting down the book.

“Oh...how did that go?” Wong asked smirking.

“Not good...not good at all,” Strange said. “I told her what happened, she sounded pretty pissed. I told her not to tell the others and I promised to find Miss Maximoff and train her,” he said looking back at the book quickly.

“Here,” Wong said handing him the ingredients. “Snake eyes and abalone powder,” he said. Strange looked at the items then back at him in shock.

“So you're not going to fight me on this?” he asked slowly grabbing the items.

“Why? You made up your mind. You're Sorcerer Supreme, after all,” Wong said with a shrug. “Besides you were kind of a jerk yesterday,” he said shaking his head. Strange gave a lopsided grin.

“You're right,” he said looking back at the bowl and pouring in some powder first.

“Just remember if something goes wrong, you're going to have to deal with the consequences,” Wong said seriously. Strange eyed him irately.

“Yes, I know,” he barked before grabbing the snake eyes and dropping a few in as well. He chanted the spell, in the language of origin. He grabbed the long strand of hair before lowering it into the bowl. The auburn hair floated on the water gently before being sucked in. Suddenly images started to appear and both Strange and Wong peered in.

Images of New York appeared from afar, then it zoomed in, closer then closer. It showed Wanda stepping out of a building and into a crowded sidewalk and street. She looked around before making her way down the sidewalk. They zoomed out a bit more and glared.

“Chinatown,” Wong said looking at Strange. Strange nodded.

“Alright, we better go quickly,” he said as suddenly his cloak made its way through the house and wrapped around him. Wong opened a portal and stepped in, Strange following after. They stepped out of an alleyway as the portal disappeared behind them. They both made their way to the street and looked around.

“Anything look familiar?” Strange asked. Wong took a look around and started walking the direction she did. He was quiet as he looked around as he continued to walk.

“This... I think this is where she walked out of,” Wong said. He pointed to a door that led to stairs to a small hotel. Strange realized he was right.

“Let's keep going,” Strange said. They began passing a few people, as it was a bit on the crowded side. “I hope she's still around the area,” Strange added as he began to grow nervous and lose hope that she might have taken off.

“She's here, Chinatown is a good place to lay low,” Wong spoke. “There's plenty of places to hide, she might be in a shop or something,” Wong explained. Strange nodded as he noticed long auburn hair sitting down facing the other way.

“Or...eating at a restaurant,” Strange noticed. Wong looked in the general direction. He smiled.

“Good catch, now what?” he asked. Strange sighed.

“Well we advance,” Strange said. Wong nodded.

Wanda sat down eating a bowl of noodles as she paused to wipe her mouth. She placed the napkin aside and grabbed her glass of water and started drinking when someone suddenly sat down in front of her.

“Hey...I'm sitting here,” Wanda let out surprised looking at the man putting down his bowl of noodles on the table. He was looking down getting out his chopsticks.

“Sorry just crowded, no place to sit,” he answered as he looked up at her finally. Wanda swallowed realizing who it was.

“Wong?” she asked. He nodded with a smile.

“Hey, Wanda,” he said breaking his chopsticks into two. “How's it going?” he asked casually. Wanda stared not sure how to answer.

“I...I'm sorry, I should go,” she said standing up.

“Come on sit down, at least finishing eating your food,” Wong suggested. Wanda slowly sat back down as she thought about her warm bowl of noodles. “There ya go,” he said with a smile. She stared at him nervously at fist as she picked up her noodles and continued to eat. They ate silently for a while. “So heard about last night, sorry it went that way,” Wong started. “Sometimes the Doc can come off as a pretentious jerk,” Wong said with a chuckle. Wanda stared a bit before slowly smiling. She continued eating her noodles. “The truth is...he feels really bad about it,” Wong added. Wanda glanced up at him.

“Really?” she asked finally giving in. Wong nodded.

“Yeah.” Wong sighed. “I have to admit I was no help... I kind of pushed him towards the idea of not training you,” Wong admitted. Wanda looked up at him confused and sad. “I was there the day your friends came over to ask Strange about it. You know Captain....Mr. Rogers and Miss Romanov?” he said not so sure. Wanda smiled and nodded. “Oh good, wasn't too sure. Yes well, they came and told us about the idea and Strange was kind of leaning towards the idea until I pulled him from it,” Wong admitted. Wanda place down her chopsticks.

“Why?” she asked simply. Wong shook his head.

“Because... you're powerful and you're scary. If your friends are scared of you... then everyone should be,” Wong admitted. Wanda stared at Wong her eyes watering up a bit. She looked down and nodded softly.

“You're right,” she said. Wong put his chopsticks down as well.

“I know but you know what... I was wrong. Strange was wrong,” Wong admitted. “Who are we to judge? Who are we to presume? Right? Everyone deserves a chance,” Wong said. “It's a lesson I keep forgetting,” he admitted. Wanda smiled softly. “So will you come back and give Strange and me a chance?” he asked. Wanda looked down and bit her lower lip as she blushed.

“Yes,” she said simply. Wong smiled.

“Great!” he said looking out the window to his side. Wanda looked out then up seeing Strange with his arms crossed giving out a small wave and lopsided grin. She looked back at Wong then smiled. She picked up her chopsticks and continued eating. “Ha, I'm starting to like you already,” Wong said as he continued to eat as well.

Strange summoned a phone as the others ate. Deciding to make use of this time. He walked off slowly to the side. The phone rang.

“Romanov,” she simply answered.

“Miss Romanov, it's Strange,” Stephen replied.

“I'm listening,” she responded. Strange took a deep breath.

  
“I just want to let you know I found Miss Maximoff and we convinced her to come stay with us,” Strange said.

“Good,” she said simply. Strange's eyes narrowed Natasha still seemed to be angry at him.

“I just want to let you know that even though I accepted this mission...there is no guarantee that this will help with anything,” Strange continued. “I mean I can't take full responsibility if anything goes wrong,” Strange added.

“Got it...until then try,” she said and hung up. Strange leaned his head back before pocketing the cell that disappeared in his pocket. Soon Wong and Wanda made their way out of the restaurant. Strange turned around.

“Enjoyed your lunch?” he asked with a grimace. Wong and Wanda looked at each other before nodding. “Alright you two, let's go,” Strange said making his way towards the nearest alleyway. He summoned a portal. “Quickly you two,” he said, suddenly a door opened and a busboy holding a bag of trash stepped out then stopped. Strange gave him a wink before stepping into the portal and disappearing.

They all appeared back in the Sanctum.

“Well Wanda, welcome to your new home,” Strange said with a sigh. They all stepped in as Wanda stepped on the shards of glass as well. She looked down and frowned. “Wong will take care of that,” Strange said with a wave of his hand. Wong looked at Strange before shaking his head.

“Sure, why not,” he let out a bit sarcastic and with a wave of his hand the shards of glass turned to dust then disappeared. Wanda looked down again and smiled. “Magic,” he said simply. Wanda gave him a grateful smile before looking around.

“So...ugh, to the right is the kitchen, formal dining room, cupboards, also the basement,” Strange started. “Left, sitting room, living room, greenhouse, a few other portals to other dimensions,” he added quickly trailing off looking upstairs suddenly. Wanda furrowed her brows confused when he mentioned other dimensions as it was no big deal. “Upstairs is well, of course, my room, the library, there are also a few rooms devoted to different magical purposes,” Strange said. “A couple of guest rooms as well,” Strange said making his way upstairs. He began making his way to the nearest guest room. “Oh, a restroom, actually there is one downstairs by the living room as well,” he stated. “Library and down this hall,” he turned and opened the door and turned on the lights. There was a medium-sized room with a very old bed and a drawer. There was a window with old crushed velvet curtains. “Here this is your room,” Strange decided. They all walked in as Strange magically opened the curtains and dust flew everywhere. He covered his mouth as the sun shined in barely. Wanda covered her mouth and looked out the window and got a view of another old building.

“Great view,” she let out playfully. Strange let out a toothy grimace.

“Why won't....” Wong paused suddenly sneezing. “Achoo! You... achoo!... dust?” Wong finished making his way out of the room.

“I'm sorry I know it's not much,” Strange apologized. “But we can make a quick trip back to the compound and grab your stuff,” Strange said. Wanda smiled.

“Sure,” she said looking around the room seeing the potential.

“Great, let's go,” Strange said opening a portal. Wanda smiled before stepping in. Strange following after. They appeared in the compound and stepped into Wanda's room.

“I can't believe we're back... and in my room,” she said amazed. Strange smiled.

“Amazing,” he agreed. Wanda headed towards her closet and pulled out her luggage. She began packing in a few items, which mostly consisted of clothes. Strange decided to busy himself by looking out the window, giving her a bit of privacy. Everything was gray and modern. He stared out the window and saw a lake and forest. The view wasn't too bad. Wanda had two small luggage filled mostly clothes as she stared at a small photo album. She closed it before bringing it back to her chest hugging it. She closed her eyes and Strange looked back out the window, feeling as if he was imposing on a personal moment. Soon he heard the sound of a zip.

“Alright, I'm ready to go,” she said happily holding two small wheeled luggage. Strange smiled.

“Wow that's it?” he asked. She looked around her smile faltering a bit.

“Yes,” she said.

“Okay, after you Miss Maximoff,” he said opening the portal back.

“Oh...by the way, Wanda is fine,” she said as she begins stepping in.

“Right, Wanda...okay,” he said with a sure nod. “Ah...I got those,” Strange said. Wanda looked at him then back at her luggage. She let go of them as she stepped in. He magically flew the luggage in the portal before stepping in.


	4. A Small Step

The first morning he woke up, his hair a mess, his clothes slightly askew. He lazily made his way downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. He stepped in and stopped when he blinked a few times, realizing he wasn't alone. Wanda was in the kitchen in a satin robe making herself scrambled eggs. He paused and looked down at his flannel pajama set then back at her.

“Good morning,” Wanda greeted with a small smile as she looked back at her eggs. “Breakfast?” she asked. Strange nodded simply as he made his way towards his Keurig and started making himself a coffee. She smiled trying hard not to see him, lazily and manually making himself coffee. “Uh...I can make your coffee if you like?” Wanda said lowering the flame in the stove.

“No...no need, I can do this,” he said simply like a zombie. Wanda eyed him then the red Keurig that was starting to make loud noises as it started pouring his coffee. She gave a shake of her head and continued her breakfast. Strange took his cup of coffee and lifted it to his nose. He closed his eyes and took in the aroma. He slowly took a sip and looked away. “Ahh...” he let out mostly reacting to its hot temperature but to the taste as well. Wanda eyed him perking a brow.

“Well I made breakfast if you want any,” she said making her way towards the small kitchen table. Strange nodded as he made his way to the table as well. He sat there simply enjoying his coffee, slowly coming to his senses. He magically summoned a plate towards him and then some bacon and scrambled eggs. The toast soon popped out of the toaster. “I'll get that,” Wanda said standing up.

“No need,” Strange said conjuring butter as he summoned the toast towards them. Wanda sat back down and smiled.

“How did you do that?” she asked. Strange blinked strongly and raised a brow.

“What?” he asked.

“Just make butter come out of nowhere and tea?” she continued. Strange sighed as he placed his coffee down and manually buttered his toast.

“With practice,” he said. Wanda raised her eyebrows keeping quiet. “I just think of the butter we have in the fridge and conjure it with a simple teleportation spell,” he answered.

“And the tea?” she asked.

“That one is more complex,” he admitted.

“What if you don't have butter in the fridge?” she questioned.

“Well you go to the store and buy some,” Strange said picking up his coffee. Wanda looked up at him tilting her head at him.

“But what if you forgot to go to the store and buy some? Then what?” she asked. He looked away trying hard not to smile.

“Well then I conjure butter out of nowhere,” he finally answered.

“Ah-ha, I bet that butter was never in the fridge,” she said. Strange jerk his head to the side with a small smile.

“I don't know why don't you look in the fridge,” he said. Wanda quickly got up and made her way to the refrigerator. She quickly opened the door her eyes darting about when she saw the butter and looked back at the table and noticing the same butter. She looked back in the fridge confused.

“Two butters?” she said to herself. Strange stuffed some eggs in his mouth with a lopsided grin.

“Maybe?” he let out. Wanda let out a loud sigh and closed the fridge door. She let out a frustrated growl before making her back to the table.

It took Strange getting used to having Wanda around. Sure Wong showed up often but he rarely stayed over. Wanda was staying with him and that meant spending a large amount of free time with her. Things he wasn't used to was eating breakfast, having the house free of dust, her parading around in a variety of pajamas. Which include tank tops, shorts, pants, bathrobes, night robes, sometimes nightgowns. Laundry mix-ups as well, finding a pair lacy panties or leggings in his laundry piles. Then there were his duties as Sorcerer Supreme. He had to leave the house often and he couldn't take her everywhere with him. Some places she was simply not allowed to follow. That and it was dangerous. Wanda didn't mind spending the time alone as well, she visited her friends from time to time.

Then there was training her, she was indeed able to control magic. He had her do a few simple spells from the book, then moved up to adept, then to more advanced. The advanced ones she seemed to struggle with. She was still upset about not being allowed to open portals like Wong and the rest of the order. Most used sling rings as a focus to help easily channel their will to open up portals. However, he wasn't sure if he could trust her with one. Also, he had a feeling she might not need one if she was determined enough.

He returned home back from a visit from an alien friend. He stepped into the Sanctum and looked around. Everything was quiet he made his way upstairs and realized a soft light came from the library. He made his way towards the library and stepped in. She sat on a chair floating reading a book, among her, were a few other books. He looked at her impressed at her concentration.

  
“Wanda...” he said. Suddenly Wanda looked up from the book and everything dropped to the floor, the chair she was in and the books around her. She swallowed looking at the books that fell.

“Sorry,” she let out meekly closing her book and getting up.

“No...I got it,” he said lifting them back up. He brought one to him. _Creatures from the Dark_ , he pushed it out making it go back to its proper place. _Portals and Other Dimensions, Gateways to the Uknown_ , he put them back in place. “Did you read all these?” he asked curiously. Wanda's nose was back in the book as she looked up excitedly.

“Yes!” she said closing her book once more. “Did you know there are beings that do not fear religion? Not even God!” she said amazed opening her book once more and reading it once again. Strange perked a brow.

“Yes,” he answered putting the rest of the books away. “I can't believe you read all these,” he said. She shrugged and smiled.

“You were gone for three days,” she answered.

“Yes but you read six books, tomes to be precise,” he said trying to see the book she was currently reading.

“Yes,” she answered lightly. “Don't you?” she asked mindlessly her mind obviously in the book. Strange looked back not sure how to answer that. Yes, it was true but he knew his ability to absorb knowledge at a fast rate was considered rare. It was odd meeting someone else who could do the same.

“Well don't forget to get some sleep and maybe practice on your concentration,” he suggested. Wanda looked up and smiled.

“Yes, good night,” she let out going back to her book.

Strange got up and made his way towards the kitchen. He stopped, usually, Wanda was in the kitchen making breakfast, she had his coffee ready in the morning as well. He shuffled his way to his Keurig and made himself his morning coffee. He took a few sips before making his way back upstairs he looked in the library. Just a book she was reading: _Basics of Conjuration_. He let out a soft smile. For some reason, Wanda had a problem conjuring small common items. He made her way to her room and tried to open her door. Though it was locked. He thought about just magically unlocking and checking in anyways but thought better of it. He made his back to his room, coffee in hand.

Wanda walked out of her room, her hair a mess, her eyes half-open. She yawned stretching making way downstairs.

“What time is it?” Wanda asked.

“Not breakfast time,” Strange answered. He was already dressed, showered, and shaved. He was reading a newspaper in the sitting room.

“Great,” she said sitting in a chair across him, her head dropped back and she fell back asleep. Strange chuckled silently. Her mouth was partially open as she snored softly. After an hour he slapped her gently on the cheek.

“Wake up Miss Maximoff,” he said softly. Wanda's head wobbled as she blinked a few times before snorting.

“Huh...did I do something.wrong?” she asked rubbing her eyes.

“No, but you should get up, it's training time,” he said. “Besides Wong usually stops by around this time of day,” he said. Wanda shook her head. She slowly got up and stretched.

“Why the formalities,” Wanda asked.

“Just being courteous,” Strange said. Wanda stuck out her tongue at him before making her way back upstairs. She showered and got dressed and by the time she got out, Wong was there.

“Wanda!” Wong greeted. Wanda smiled happily.

“Wong!” she said.

“I was just telling Stephen about letting you join us in one of our adventures,” Wong said. “Will be good experience,” he said as Strange tilted his head.

“I agree but not yet,” Strange said. Wanda pursed her lips to the side.

“Why not?” she asked.

“Your knowledge in the occult is nowhere near complete. Will and power alone can't beat all enemies,” Strange said simply. Wanda nodded as she did not protest.

“Alright, what's today's lesson?” she asked crossing her arms. Strange looked at Wong and smiled.

“Conjuring,” they both said. Wanda's jaw dropped as she looked at both of them bitterly.

“Banda hlupákov,” she released her arms dropping as she looked away.

“Now, now Miss Maximoff, you were sent here to learn,” Strange said in his best condescending teacher voice.

“Jerk,” she whispered to herself.

“Do you want me to send you to the naughty realm?” Strange teased still acting like a kindergarten teacher.

“That sounded wrong,” Wong let out.

  
“Yeah I agree, scratch that,” Strange said. Wanda muffled her laughter as she looked back at them. She was trying hard to be angry but couldn't.

Soon they stood in a large room, usually used to practice. It was windowless, a bit on the dark side, what little light that shined had a purple hue. There was a big protection sigil on the floor as well. Wanda stood in the middle while Wong read a book on the side, apparently enthralled with the book.

“Now Wanda, remember what the book said; there are many ways to go about conjuration. Elemental structure, molecular level, feel—touch. Image is important, will is important, but what's most important is to believe,” he said. Wanda nodded as she wiggled her fingers listening to him. “Forget everything you know, you are your sole creator, you're the master of your realm and magic,” Stange said strongly. “See the butter in your head, concentrate on it, touch, smell, texture, the case, the cream it's process form it, see it, want it, visualize it, make it appear, Wanda,” Strange ordered. Wanda closed her eyes. She saw the butter in the refrigerator. Then the butter simply surrounded in dark. “Make it appear...make it real,” Strange said but came out like a whisper. Wanda opened her eyes as a small plastic case of butter appeared. It hovered in front of Strange. “Fantastic!” Strange let out as he grabbed it and perked a brow. He opened it and smiled.

Wanda slowly neared excited.

“I did it!” she said happily. Even Wong stopped reading his book and looked over in their direction.

“You did...but,” he paused taking off the lid and showing her work. “It's empty, you summoned an empty package of butter,” Strange said. Wanda's jaw dropped as she stared at it disappointed. Wong smiled trying hard to go back to reading his book.

“Damn it,” she let out frustrated. Strange smiled.

“That's not bad for your first successful time,” he said. Wanda sighed backing away. “Okay, you did it, you conjured something out of thin air, now try for the whole thing, remember what I said, visualize, conjure it,” he said. Wanda nodded as it was easier to see the butter in her head this time. She thought of the butter and the weight of it. Now that she knew she could actually do it, she willed it.

“Butter, butter,” she said to herself opening her eyes slowly. She saw it hovering around her hands. She lightly grabbed the butter and smiled. It was heavy, it felt like the right weight. She opened nervously, her hands shaking as she struggled to take off the lid. She stared at and frowned slowly closing the package once more. Strange noticed her expression walking up to her.

“What? What happened? Is it the wrong color? Is something else inside?” he asked interested and worried. He made his way to her as she handed it to him. He grabbed the package and opened it. He smiled as he sniffed it carefully.

“I can't believe... it's not butter!” he said happily as Wanda got all excited and jumped up and down. He suddenly threw his arms opened and she jumped forward and hugged him. They both jumped up and down for a few seconds.

“She did it!?” Wong said making his way toward them. They both stopped jumping as she looked at him and smiled. “Yeah!” he said as he joined them and they all jumped up and down a couple of times hugging each other excitedly. Though they had to stop since they started stepping on each other's feet. They all stepped back.

“I'm so proud of you, Wanda,” Strange let out looking at Wanda. She looked up and blushed.

“Yeah me too,” Wong agreed. “I knew you can do it, even though Stephen wasn't so sure,” he said. Stephen's smile faded.

“Wong!” he scolded. Wanda chuckled.

“Ooh, let's do something else, I want to try again!” she said stepping back.

“OH! Summon me a Snickers bar,” Wong said. Wanda giggled and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and pulled her hand from behind her back.

“Snickers!” she said. Wong's smile brightens.

“Nice...wait let me taste test it first!” Wong said and he took the candy and magically opened it. He took a bite and nodded. “It's a Snickers!” he said.

“Nice, where's my Snickers!?” Strange let out playfully. Wanda suddenly popped out another Snickers bar. Strange leaned back and took it. “Did you just summoned this now?” Strange asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yes!” she said excitedly. “I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out!” she said happily. She suddenly conjured a Milky Way Dark and started opening it.

“Ah, good choice, victory snack,” Wong noticed. Wanda smiled.

“It's one of my favorites,” she said opening it with her fingers.

“One of her favorites,” he said making a face at Strange who just shook her head and smiled.

“Great tomorrow you're conjuring tea,” Stephen said taking a bite of Snickers as well. Wanda threw her head back.

“Already? That sounds really hard,” Wanda said taking a bite out of her candy.

“It is,” Wong said.

“It's not,” Strange said making his way out of the room.


	5. Eating Out

“Wanda I have to go! You're going to have to hurry it up!” Strange bellowed. Wanda packed a small duffle bag full of clothes quickly as she quickly grabbed a ring off her drawer and started heading out. Wanda quickly made her way downstairs.

“What's the big hurry?” she asked confused.

“Well there's some big bad demon messing around in Tibet and you have practice today,” Strange said opening a portal. “Hope you don't mind you'll be there a few hours earlier?” he said as Wanda walked up to him. She bobbed her head.

“Of course not,” she said stopping just short of the portal. She looked up at him and smiled. “I'm guessing you won't be picking me up?” she said. Strange softly smiled.

“I'll try but I can't guarantee anything,” he said. Wanda nodded.

“I understand,” she said making her way through the portal. “Good luck,” she said with a wave and walked through.

“Yeah, you too,” he said and the portal closed behind him. He sighed checking his watch. “I better get going,” he said to himself as he opened a portal in a small village in Tibet. The cold got to him immediately as he quickly noticed the thinness of the air. “Jeeze, this brings back memories,” he said to himself as he realized he startled some of the locals just appearing. “Yeah, sorry about that,” he said.

Soon he found Wong who already had questioned the locals about what they might be dealing with. It was some elemental, ice-based.

“Locals said the elemental looks like a woman,” Wong said. “Tall, thin, light-colored, looks like snow, has long white hair as well,” he said.

“Not some type of Yoma or anything local?” Strange asked. Wong asked one of the people who saw it. The man shook his head explaining what he thought.

“He says it doesn't look like it's from here. Uhh, her eyes, features, not from here, maybe foreign?” he said. Wong shrugged.

“Well let's get to it,” Strange said his cloak changing into a thick like coat with a hood instead. It took a few days of searching and luring out the entity. The air chilled, the wind grew, they found her near a cave and realized the entity did indeed looked like a beautiful female. Blue eyes, long platinum hair, almost completely nude. Both Strange and Wong were caught off guard at first. A flash of snow and suddenly they were knocked out. When they were conscious she was gone. “It's... an elemental alright,” Strange said gasping for air and immediately trying to warm up.

“Strong one too,” Wong said in agreement. It took a while to find the elemental again and the second time, Wong fell to its charms. The third time they were prepared and were able to capture the being. The elemental pleaded to be set free if she promised not to go anywhere near civilization. They had to admit it was tempting but decided to compromise and set her free miles way where humans did not dare dwell. They set her loose in the northern part of the Taiga plains and forest. Reminding her if she was caught once again it was banishment to another realm altogether.

Wanda arrived in the compound a few hours earlier than scheduled. She made her way back to the room and tossed her duffle bag on her bed. She found her way back to her old computer and started listening to music. She decided to go out and mingle a bit before going back to the room and practice conjuring. She conjured a crystal she saw off the internet. Trying to remember how it looked exactly as she examined her work as it hovered in front of her. It wasn't exact but she was satisfied, looking at its crystalline structure remembering what Strange and the book said about knowing the molecular structure of things. She smiled reshape the crystal and changing it's hue as well. There was a knock on her door.

“Come in,” Wanda said still not satisfied with the color yet.

“Hey...Wanda...oh pretty,” Natasha said walking in her room. Wanda looked at it and thought about Natasha's comment. It was very pretty.

“You're right,” she said and grabbed it suddenly. She looked down at it and smiled. “You want it?” she asked. Natasha blushed as Wanda presented her with the crystal.

“Oh...well I don't know...I have no real need for one,” Natasha admitted. Wanda tilted her head.

“Doesn't matter, it's a gift. My first crystal I created,” Wanda said handing it to Natasha who took it and looked at it more closely.

“You...created this?” Natasha asked confused. Wanda smiled.

“Conjured technically, yes, the first of many more to come,” Wanda turned grabbing her work out gear. Natasha looked at it more and smiled.

“Did Strange teach you how to do this?” she asked curiously. Wanda nodded.

“Not crystals but other things, tea, butter, cups,” Wanda revealed as she grabbed some shoes from her closet instead. Natasha held back a chuckle.

“Great make me a diamond necklace,” Natasha joked. Wanda smiled.

“Hmm, never thought about that,” she said as she began to make her way towards Natasha. “Though it does take energy and concentration to do this,” Wanda admitted. Natasha nodded.

“Figures, well let's go,” Natasha said leaving Wanda's room.

Wanda spent the next few days sparring and hanging out with Natasha. Every once in a while a fellow member of SHIELD would pop in. However, most of them were out living their lives, staying in their own homes. Wanda and Natasha found themselves in a training room.

“You're getting winded easier, what do they feed you over there?” Natasha asked as she raised her leg and tried to knee Wanda who jumped back and blocked.

“Nothing, my own cooking...mostly,” Wanda admitted as Natasha kicked towards her head.

“Well that explains it,” Natasha joked and suddenly bent down and palmed Wanda in the ribs. Wanda stepped back and fell on one knee as well. Soon Nat grabbed her arm twisted and slammed Wanda on the mat. Wanda's head bounced a bit as she let out a toothy grimace in pain.

“Owe...Nat,” Wanda said grabbing her wrist. Natasha smirked.

“Come on, get up, try again,” Natasha ordered. Wanda rolled side to side. “Now!” She yelled as she threw her leg high in the air and tried slamming it down on Wanda who rolled over and forced herself back on her feet. “Again,” Natasha ordered.

Natasha begins striking quickly with her hands which Wanda stepped back and tried her best to block. Though Natasha tried kneeing her again. Wanda blocked pushed back but Nat grabbed her head and head-butted her instead. Wanda started falling back trying hard not to grab her head. Natasha raised her leg to kick her in the side of the head once more when Wanda threw her arm up and blocked it. She glared as she threw her fist out, Natasha blocked it but when Wanda opened her palm she threw out a signature crimson energy. Natasha flew back and rolled, though she quickly recovered. “Hey! What was that?” Natasha asked grabbing her shoulder.

“You said to use every weapon in my arsenal,” Wanda replied smirking. “So I did,” she added. Natasha smirked.

“Good girl,” she spoke pulling out a throwing knife and throwing it at Wanda who suddenly leaned back and stopped it just in time. Natasha scoffed out a smile. “Don't get rusty,” Natasha sang with a smile as suddenly she heard a sound like a rubber band being pulled too tightly. Wanda swallowed, raising her hands.

“Hey, Wanda,” Clint greeted playfully from behind, an arrow near her head. Wanda took a deep breath.

“Hey Barton,” Wanda said simply before making the knife that was floating in front of her zoom past her. Wanda tilted her head feeling the knife graze her hair though Clint turned dodging before elbowing Wanda in the head. Wanda fell on the mat out conscious.

“Clint!” Natasha yelled.

  
“Awe shit...Fury is going to kill me,” Clint realized what happened. “I hope she doesn't have brain damage or something,” Clint said putting away his bow and arrow. Natasha shook her head.

“You and me both, I just head-butted her a few minutes ago,” Natasha admitted.

“Man lets hope she won't wake up and kill us!” Clint joked taking Wanda's pulse. “She's okay so far,” he said picking her up and putting her over her shoulder. Natasha rolled her eyes. “So, Nat...how you've been?” Clint started as if nothing happened.

Wanda woke up in a couple of hours with a bad headache with a possible concussion. She found her way towards the bar. Natasha and Clint were both drinking and eating pizza among other things. Wanda glared for a moment, holding a pack of ice on the side of her head.

“Hey Wanda, how're you feeling?” Clint asked with a wave. Natasha smiled as she chewed her pizza. Wanda rolled her eyes and shuffled her way towards them.

“Like an elephant stomped on my head,” Wanda answered.

“Yeah sorry about that,” Clint said.

“Me too,” Nat said making space for Wanda to sit between them. Wanda sat down and stared at the pizza and other items. She wanted to remind Natasha about food choices but was in the mood for pizza so she decided not to joke about it. Wanda let her magic hold the ice pack near her head as she grabbed a pizza and summoned a drink from the fridge nearby. “So look what Wanda made me!” Natasha said pushing the crystal Wanda made her closer to Clint. Clint looked at it, his brows furrowing.

“Made you or bought you?” Clint asked confused.

“She made it...out of thin air,” Natasha said sticking a carrot stick in her mouth. Clint's expression changed.

“Nice...really new-age, wizardry,” Clint said taking a bite of his pizza. Natasha shrugged. Wanda turned to Clint and flashed a smile.

“Okay how about this,” she said and looked back down at the bar and an arrow appeared. Clint smiled picking it up.

“Hey this looks just like mines,” he said examining it. “How do I know you just didn't sneak one off my quiver?” he asked playfully. Wanda made an overt frown thinking about Clint's reply. She bobbed her head with a nod and looked back down at the bar. Another arrow appeared this time, it was simple, made out of wood. Clint picked it up as well with a big smile. “Awe, what... you can do better than that!” Clint said jokingly. Wanda looked back down at the bar and this time stared at it for a moment. This time a fancy arrow appeared, with curved tips, and bright colors on the side. Clint picked it up and smiled. “Okay...you got me, sold,” he said happily. Natasha cracked up laughing at them both.

Barton promised to help Natasha train Wanda the second time around as he left early the next morning. Wanda had to stay a few extra days longer than intended due to the surprise head injury. Natasha escorted Wanda to the airport.

“So no free trip back?” Natasha asked. Wanda shrugged.

  
“Eh complications,” she paused. “Chýba mi len mať čas,” _(I miss having me time)_ Wanda admitted.

“Nezvyknite si na to. Je to návykové,” _(Don't get used to it. It's addictive.)_ Natasha said. “Speaking of time...how's training with the Doc going?” she asked as the taxi pulled up. Wanda shrugged.

“Not bad actually,” Wanda said looking up. “It's actually kind of fun,” she said. Natasha smiled.

“Having fun playing with the Doctor?” Natasha joked raising her eyebrows. Wanda blushed slapping Natasha's arm lightly.

“Not like that, I mean he's not so much a jerk once you get used to him, that is,” Wanda said realizing that didn't sound any better.

“Yeah he kind of does seem like the know it all type,” Natasha agreed as she opened the door. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Don't get me started,” she agreed as she tossed her duffle bag in first and begin stepping in. Natasha bent over looking at the driver getting a good look. She looked back at Wanda who stared back.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do,” Natasha joked simply. Wanda tilted her head.

“What wouldn't you do?” Wanda joked back.

“Exactly!” Natasha said wiggling her brows playfully before shutting the door.

Wanda stared ahead as the driver took off trying to figure out what Natasha meant before smiling. She shook her head before looking out the window.

Wanda arrived back at Sanctum Santorum. She looked around everything seemed quiet.

“Hello?” Wanda called out. Nothing but silence Wanda rolled her head and headed up to her bedroom. She soon woke up and looked for something to eat and started heading back up when saw Wong appear. Wong stepped out of the portal looking around when he spotted Wanda and smiled.

“You're back,” he said simply. Wanda looked off to the side.

“Yes,” she said taking a bite out of a graham cracker. Wong chuckled, “Been dropping by the last couple of days, is Strange back yet?” he asked. Wanda looked to the side again and shrugged.

“I don't know...he's gone?” she asked. Wong sighed as he started heading toward the other side of the house. He made his way to a hallway and stood in front of the door. Wanda followed as she continued to eat her graham cracker.

“Okay?” she said confused. Wong suddenly opened the door and through it was a purplish-black colored world. Wanda's eyes widened in shock. “Whoa,” she let out before stuffing the rest of her graham cracker.

“Yeah he's been in there for the past three days,” Wong said eyeing her. “So what took you so long?” he asked. Wanda grinned.

“I got hurt, minor concussion,” she answered. Wong let out a small smile.

“Went a little hard on you this time?” he asked. She rolled her eyes.

  
“This time?” she joked. She stared into the doorway. “Now what?” she asked. Wong chuckled.

“Telepathy,” he said simply. Wanda perked a brow. “You want to join?” he asked. Wanda looked towards Wong in shock.

“You mean together?” she asked. Wong shrugged.

“Yeah sure, let's see who he hears first,” he said. He walked to the edge of the door. “Let's not step in, Strange gets touchy when I go into certain realms especially...this one,” he said. Wanda furrowed her brows and smiled.

“Why?” she asked. Wong just simply smiled.

“Okay let's do this,” he said as he stared into the doorway. “Strange....” he started. “Strange...we're here,” he said. "Strange we're here,” he repeated and Wanda heard his thoughts as well. She swallowed as her eyes glowed red softly. She paused realizing she didn't know what to say.

“We're here?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Wong added.

  
“Hello?” Wanda said.

“You can do better than that,” Wong said. “Try harder,” he said.

“Why does everyone keep saying that!” Wanda said in her head angrily.

“Yeah much better, louder,” Wong said.

“What?” Wanda said.

“I said..louder, try to focus on Strange as well,” he added.

“Oh...okay,” she said.

  
“I got it!” they heard Strange's voice echo back in their minds. “I got the damn message will you guys shut up now. I'll be back shortly,” he said. Suddenly she realized her mind was actually through the door and zoomed back in where she blinked.

“Hey your eyes,” Wong noted. Wanda gave a good blink this time.

“Whoa...oh yeah, sorry,” she said. Wong shook his head.

“No... just noticed, do they always do that?” he asked. Wanda shook her head.

“No, just sometimes,” she said with a shrug. He nodded. They both stared back through the doorway.

“What is this place?”

  
“The Dark Realm,” he answered.

“That sounds...pleasant,” Wanda let out sarcastically. Wong smirked with a nod.

“Yeah, real pleasant,” he said just as sarcastically. “Though I'm sure he's just there visiting his _lady_ friend,” he said with a smirk. Wanda's eyes widen as she looked at Wong.

“Lady friend?” she asked. Wong nodded. He was quiet for a bit before letting out a chuckle.

“Yeah, after we got back from dealing with that ice elemental in Tibet he decided to take a...trip,” he said. Wanda raised a brow and smiled.

“A trip...because of an elemental?” she said looking back in the doorway.

“Yeah, a real hot one, looks a lot like his lady friend,” he joked. Wanda brows raised as she made a face before chuckling. She looked at the doorway, her heart sunk a bit before letting out a soft smile.

“That's good,” she decided with a nod. “I mean he could use some more _lady_ friends in his life. I mean romance is good, right,” Wanda added with a shrug looking back into the doorway. Wong nodded.

“Yeah...sure,” he said looking at her seriously. “Well he knows, better close the door,” he said magically shutting it. Wanda's hair flew back as she leaned. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Let's get something to eat,” he said. “I'm hungry, how bout you?” he asked walking past Wanda. Wanda took a deep breath following Wong.

“Yeah I'm a little hungry,” she said thinking about it.

“Good, let's get out of the Sanctum, I'm thinking roast beef, maybe a Philly Steak sub,” he suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh is that me adding some comic "salt"? Yes, all you comic readers can probs guess who I meant. :p


	6. Wanda's Room

Strange and Wong both came back from visiting Kamar-Taj. A portal opened up as Wong stepped out followed by Strange.

“I think you're right, the select few we have are coming along great,” Strange spoke. “However, that's the problem, select few,” Strange added. “We should have more adepts by now,” he said sadly. Wong nodded in agreement.

“It's Mordo,” he said. Strange grimaced his hand in fists. “Don't worry, we'll find him,” Wong said strongly. Strange nodded simply as he decided to check up on Wanda. He started climbing the stairs.

“I hope she's not in the library,” Strange said to himself. Wong threw his head back and scoffed.

“Why?” he asked.

“The way she goes through books,” Strange said. “It's like she's absorbing them in,” he said making his way to the library.

“So...you do the same thing,” Wong said as they realized no one was in the library. Strange made her way across the hall to check in her room.

“Yeah, but I know how rare that is besides I have a photographic memory,” Strange reminded.

“Well just consider ourselves lucky she can't read other languages...yet,” Wong said. Strange opened the door and looked around.

“Yeah let's hope she doesn't find the translation spell anytime...soon,” he said about to close the door before stepping in the room. Wanda's room was no longer empty and dusty. He looked around the room now had a variety of objects. They're were bohemian style drapes about the room, crystals, and plants near the window, a few candles floating about. Her bedroom had a newer mattress, sheets, a few small sofas. A strong scent of incense. The room just yelled Wanda.

“Wow,” Wong said stepping in. “She's been shopping,” he said looking around the room as well.

“Or conjuring,” Strange said a bit nervous. He made his way near the drawer that was originally in the room. It now had a tray with a variety of jewelry, he noticed a picture of her and another young man. Blonde hair, playful expression. She looked up at him lovingly. A little toy robot that could be wound up. He noticed a gilded hand mirror and had a strange feel to it. “It's enchanted,” he said to himself. Not sure how she got the object, whether she conjured it, enchanted it, or bought it.

“You know it's not bad, it's got a warm feel to it, very lively,” Wong said looking out the window. “The view still sucks,” he said turning back around. Strange smiled.

“Let's go,” he said as they made their way back out. They begin walking down the hall and deciding to check one of the rooms. He stepped in the alchemy and potion room. Wanda was floating about looking at one of the higher shelves of ingredients.

“There you are!” Strange said as Wanda dropped one of the ingredients. Strange sighed shaking his head.

“I'm sorry about that. I can conjure another one,” she said floating back down.

“You can't conjure if you have no idea what it is,” Strange scolded. “It's an ingredient from a salamander...that doesn't exist in our world,” he added. Wanda turned pale as she looked guilty.

“I'm sorry... I should never...” she said looking away bitterly. Strange looked down at her and calmed himself.

“It's fine...I'll get some more,” he said cleaning the mess. Soon Wong stepped in.

“Hey you found her,” he said happily. Strange nodded. “Good, well I better get going, just had to use the restroom. See you guys soon,” he said turning back around. Wanda smiled.

“Bye, Wong,” she said. Wong didn't bother turning around and just waved. They were both quiet for a bit and he realized she looked a bit put off.

“So what where you doing...snooping around my ingredients?” he asked making his way around the room. Wanda swallowed as she pursed her lips to the side.

“Nothing,” she said simply. Strange turned and perked a brow. He noticed a book that was open nearby.

“Hmm,” he said lifting it magically and looking at it. He smiled softly. “Yeah, trying to summon a familiar doesn't seem like nothing to me,” Strange said marking her page before closing the book. “A dragon no less,” he said in shock. Wanda's jaw dropped.

“Yes but it's wyvern, a Cherkasy Fairy one!” she said stepping closer. “They only grow about the size of a house cat,” she reminded. Strange shook his head smirking.

“What not satisfied with cats?” he joked.

“No...I love cats but...I was afraid that you might be allergic, plus fur and I wanted to see the dragon,” she said crossing her arms sadly. Strange smirked.

“In due time, Wanda,” he said. Wanda grimaced hugging herself disappointed. “I'm hungry, in the mood for something spicy,” Strange started changing the topic. Wanda inhaled simply and just shrugged, still upset about not being allowed to summon her Cherkasy Fairy Dragon. “Get dressed, let's go out,” he said turning around and leaving the room. Wanda looked at him confused.

“Out? You mean elsewhere?” she asked and Strange rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you act like you never ate at a restaurant before,” he said with a chuckle.

“Well I never have seen you and not since I've been here for like three months,” she said following after. “All you do is conjure food or delivery,” she said stepping out of the room.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said turning in the direction of his room. Wanda turned the opposite since hers was on the opposite side of the Sanctum.

Wanda stepped in her room her arms still crossed. She was still pretty upset about being caught and felt bad about losing a rare ingredient. She closed the door and made her way to the bed and sat down. She looked around calming herself. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, she felt like she was being treated like a child. Though, in the experience department in the occult, she might as well be considered one. She stood up accepting this fact and made her way to her closet. Behind the door was a mirror. She stopped and looked at her clothes. They weren't too bad? She was considered dressed enough to be seen outside. She stepped back examining her clothes. _Maybe he met just himself when he said that?_ She thought as she turned around and looked at her drawer instead. _Maybe he meant get dress in a formal way?_ Her eyes widen, realizing that's probably what he meant. She turned back around and looked in her closet.

“Oh no...I don't have fancy clothes,” she said her accent thick as she browsed quickly through her wardrobe. Wanda sighed. Out of all the things to conjure fancy clothes was not one of the things that popped in her head. She scratched the rim of her nose, closing her eyes. She stepped back and looked at herself then the closet, then herself again. “Okay,” she said trying to think of images of fancy outfits she liked. Though all that popped in her head was super pretty gowns. Too fancy, too formal. “Ugh...” she pushed her hair back before cursing in her language. She pulled out something more in between. She pulled out a red embroidered maxi dress and matching embroidered shawl. “No blacks,” she said to herself. She changed her clothes and put on a few accessories. She decided she looked decent enough. She put on a bit of makeup as well. She was satisfied as her sandals clanked against the wood and made her way downstairs. Luckily Strange wasn't there yet and she was kind of glad. She beat him, let's see who's dressed with what first.

She waited patiently hugging herself thinking about conjuring some tea when she heard footsteps. She looked up and smiled. He was wearing a normal nice outfit, a lot like Vision would wear when he started trying to blend in. A blouse, a navy sweater, dark gray slacks, loafers. He smiled making his way down the stairs.

“I feel naked,” he admitted. “Especially without my cloak,” he said with a small smile. “You look nice,” he said meeting up with her. She nodded.

“You too,” she said not sure what to say next. “I'm not used to seeing you in normal clothes,” she admitted with a chuckle. Strange rolled his head.

“I know, me either,” he said. He looked off to the side and his cloak suddenly wrapped around him.

“Oh, now you look normal,” she teased. He smirked as he lifted his arms and the cloak transformed into a long normal black coat. Wanda smiled. “Ah that's cheating,” she said turning around towards the door.

“Is it?” he joked. “I don't think so,” he disagreed.

They ate at a nice Thai restaurant. Discussing things like the past and other normal interests knowing perfectly well they really couldn't talk about sorcerer stuff in a quiet, crowded restaurant. Though, they took a quick detour and headed towards Central Park where they walked around a bit. Wanda looked up at the sky, her hair gently blowing back.

“It's going to rain soon,” she said disappointed. Strange looked up and nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Do you want to go back?” he asked. Wanda shrugged.

“Not yet,” she said as she continued to walk. He noticed she was quiet mostly, as she was in the lead, making her way through the park.

“What's wrong Wanda?” Stephen asked. Wanda shrugged.

“I don't know,” she said making her way by the lake. She smiled looking at the ducks that were nearby.

“Are you still upset about that whole familiar thing?” he asked teasingly. “Or is it about the ingredients?” he asked. “I can get some more. Like I said don't worry about it,” he finished with a tone of finality. Wanda nodded simply as she bent over and stared at the ducks that neared. She conjured some bread pieces and held her hand out. “You know bread is not good for ducks,” Stephen revealed eyeing her. Wanda sighed tossing the rest in the water. She stood up frustrated.

“Great another thing I don't know about,” she complained walking to the side as the ducks continued to follow. Stephen grimaced he had a feeling where this might be going.

“Wanda it's not all about knowing everything,” Strange started. Wanda turned around frustrated.

“Really! Because you are constantly reminding me otherwise!” she said slapping her side frustrated. “Not knowing about the occult, not allowed to do this, or that, make a mistake, don't know what I'm doing,” she said frustrated. “Why am I even here?!” she yelled turning around. Strange put his hand in his pockets. He hated to admit it but she was right and he felt bad about it.

“It's not the same. I have to know everything. I'm Sorcerer Supreme! You don't know the weight of the responsibility I have,” he snapped suddenly. “But you don't...have to,” he realized sadly. Wanda glared.

“Yet...you have the nerve to remind me every time,” she said her accent thick. She turned muttering in her native tongue.

“Yes, because I don't want you to hurt yourself. Magic it's very complex, very finicky, sorcerers get hurt all the time by doing something stupid,” he explained.

“So you never did things others told you not to?” she asked barely looking over her shoulder. Strange fell silent. He was caught, he practically did everything he was told no to. Wanda continued walking away, accepting his silence as an answer.

“Wanda,” Stephen let out but she was already walking further away.

“Just stop!” she said. “I don't want to talk to you right now,” she said bitterly.

“Wanda! You don't understand!” he let out following after, his anger starting to rise as well. Wanda turned around in a stomp.

“That's just it! You treat me like a child! I'm an Avenger I've defeated dozens of enemies, I've held my own years before I ever met you! And yet... you won't even let me practice a simple spell!” she seethed. “Contrary to my youthful complexion and seemingly ignorance... I'm not a child Doctor Strange!” she yelled out. “So stop treating me like one!” she added turning back around. She stormed off once more. Stephen growled turning around frustrated. He pushed his hair back, he felt like a babysitter and he swallowed wondering if this was his fault? He stood by the lake looking at the ducks who seemed to be searching for bread. Ignorant, hungry, eating anything they can get even if it wasn't good for them. Though Wanda wasn't a duck. He had to consider everything she went through, her battle experience, her life in general. Even he wasn't sure why he coddled her so much, either.

The wind started to blow worse and the sound of leaves dancing in the wind made him sigh. He felt a few droplets of rain before looking up. She was right it was going to rain. Stephen opened himself a portal about to step in when he stopped. He looked around contemplating what to do. She was not in the mood to see him. Though now it was full-on raining. He sighed before rolling his head and slid off his coat. “Go,” he said and suddenly the coat took off. Wanda continued to walk down the path, ignoring the rain, tempted to just fly off, maybe get a taxi. She shook her head, she was angry, but it the same time, she felt hurt. She didn't know why she felt hurt when she figured she should just be angry. She stopped looking around, her clothes were soaked as they clung to her, most people that were near, ran off hiding from the rain. She could possibly get away with flying. When suddenly she felt something wrap around her forcing her arms up and sliding on.

“Oh my god...” she let out confused. When she realized what it was. She looked around bitterly. “Damn you, Strange! Jerk!” she yelled angrily. “I don't need your help!” she yelled trying to pull off the coat but it wouldn't let her. “Get off you...stop!” she said trying to pull but ended up getting frustrated. Her face was hot as she just accepted it and continued to walk towards the edge of the park. Wanda got back to the Sanctum, soaked a bit bitter but cooled off. Strange sat on the steps his hands clasped together as he noticed she came in.

“You're back,” he said looking up at her. She nodded simply looking around with a slap of her side.

“I'm back,” she breathed bitterly. Stange sat there examining her carefully. She was soaked but she looked okay. She didn't look as angry either.

“You're right,” he admitted. “I treat you like a child because compared to me...you are,” he stood up. Wanda looked away bitterly. “I also broke every damn rule I wasn't supposed to,” he said coming closer. “I was arrogant, afraid,” he admitted. “My fear of failure was a good enough defense, it was also one of my best drives,” he spoke. “But you...you don't fear that and...that scares me. You...” he paused looking up trying to figure out what he wanted to say. “You're an Avenger and I forget that sometimes, also if anything happens to you...I don't know...I don't need your friends hassling my back,” he added. “Because they'll be after revenge and I would be forced to _DESTROY_ them,” he said bluntly. Wanda choked out a laugh. “Seriously...they're strong but I'm Sorcerer Supreme damn it,” he said confidently.

“Oh yeah, not arrogant at all,” she said joking back. He smiled.

“No...still a bit arrogant but we need confidence as spell users,” he admitted. “And I keep bringing yours down and I'm sorry,” he paused eying her for a moment. “I'll...I'll try to be a better teacher,” he added as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and nodded. “Plus I need my cloak back,” he joked. The coat around her transformed back to its cloak form. She looked around as it slowly levitated her off the ground to meet his height.

“I think it looks better on me,” she teased playfully.

“Come now...don't get any ideas,” he said as it lowered slightly and traveled back to him, wrapping around once more. He leaned towards his collar. “Traitor,” he scolded. Wanda chuckled as she walked past him.

“I'm going to take a bath,” she said shaking her head. Strange nodded with a smile.

“You go do that,” he said as he made his way to the kitchen.


	7. School of Hard Knocks

“Wake up....wake up, Wanda,” Wanda heard as she saw what looked like Stephen Strange's ghostly apparition. Wanda gasped as she covered herself up. She sat up realizing he wasn't really in the room, a transparent apparition of him simply floated near her bed.  
  
“Are you...dead?” she asked.  
  
“No! Astral projection, I'll be teaching it to you soon but for now, we're training you on...” he paused. She simply looked at him up and down. “Come on, guess,” he urged.  
  
“How long have you been hovering in my room?” she asked instead.  
  
“About three minutes,” he answered. “Go on, guess,” he said.  
  
“Spirit working?” she asked not sure.  
  
“No! Good guess though, it's...concentration and focus,” he said. “I've noticed you keep losing concentration easily,” he said. “So this is going to be your lesson for the day,” he said hovering back. Wanda sighed as she nodded. She knew he was right. “And it starts now,” he said. “So get dressed,” he demanded and suddenly his astral projection disappeared. Wanda sat up and sighed. After a few minutes, she walked down dressed, lazily making her way towards him.  
  
“Why so early?” she asked. “Don't you got someplace to be?” she asked sarcastically. Strange raised a brow.  
  
“No, actually. So, I'm going to build you up with small things, until Wong gets here and helps me with the harder stuff,” he said. “So I hope you're well-rested,” he said making his way to the kitchen. “You're going to need to eat, come on,” he said. Wanda followed him to the kitchen. She noticed breakfast was already ready. She perked a brow before making her way to the small table they always eat it.  
  
“You didn't cook this did you?” she asked. Stephen smiled.  
  
“No, you're right but I bet you it still tastes fantastic,” he said making his way to the chair across her. “Eat up,” he commanded. Wanda did as she told.  
  
“So why are you so happy? Why are we starting so early?” she asked between bites. Strange smiled.  
  
“I'm happy because you just gave me formal permission to grill the hell out of you yesterday,” Strange answered. Wanda smirked. “Also your concentration sucks and needs a lot of work,” he added taking a bite out his toast. Wanda sighed and nodded. “So your first task is to dust the house, top to bottom,” he said. Wanda nodded.  
  
“Okay,” she said.  
  
“All in the same time,” he added seriously looking at her face, waiting to see her expression. Wanda swallowed as she tried hard not to react to what she was feeling. Instead, she pursed her lips and nodded again.  
  
“Okay...I can do that,” she said as calmly as possible. Stephen smirked with a wink.  
  
“Good I knew you could,” he said taking a sip of coffee. He stepped out back in the grand entrance. “Alright Wanda, get to it,” he said raising his hands in the air simply. Wanda's eyes widen and looked to the side.  
  
“Just do it?” she asked confused.  
  
“Conjure everything you need, create a battle plan, and get to it,” he said simply. Wanda's lips parted as she realized he wasn't kidding. She took a deep breath as she looked around the house once more. Her finger wiggling as she took a few steps back.  
  
“Get to it,” she repeated. She closed her eyes and suddenly one, then two, then twelve, soon around thirty feather dusters appeared around her. Strange crossed his arms looking at them. He nodded impressed.  
  
“Alright,” he said simply. Wanda opened her eyes and looked at the ring of feather dusters around her. “Feather duster's don't dust floors, however,” he noticed. Wanda's eyes widen as she looked back at him.  
  
“You said dust the house. You didn't say anything about the floors,” she let out glancing back up quickly.  
  
“I have altered the deal..pray I do not alter it again,” he said in his best Darth Vader impression. Wanda glared at him before closing her eyes once more. Suddenly her eyes opened, glowing a red hue, soon a bucket and mop appeared, followed by another. Strange stepped back and she was surrounded by a legion of cleaning supplies. “Good almost one for every room in the house. I can accept that,” he added. “Now get to it,” he ordered.  
  
Wanda shuddered as she let out a breath. She steadied her breath as she slowly raised in the air, her eyes glowing red, as her aura grew stronger and suddenly every cleaning item shot away from her like a bullet. Stephen stepped back and looked around the room. He smiled as he opened a portal to his room, he stuck his head in. A duster was dusting his shelf while a mop was moping his floor. He popped into her room and a few others to check. He smiled impressed as he stood near the door and examined her in awe. “I knew you can do it,” he whispered. Though she didn't hear him. She floated in the middle of the room, concentrating on her task. Soon Wong popped in.  
  
“Whoa...what's going on, here? Is she alright?” Wong asked looking around the house then up at her confused.  
  
“Yes,” Strange replied.  
  
“What is she doing?” Wong asked examining her.  
  
“She's cleaning the house,” Strange answered.  
  
“What the whole house?” Wong asked. Strange nodded with a smile.  
  
“All in the same time,” Strange added. Wong looked back up at her amazed. He was quiet. “Can you feel it?” Strange asked. “Her aura, her power radiating from her, it's like static, a shock, raw, combustible,” he said admiring. Wong looked up as well.  
  
“Yes...” he said simply. “I've felt this before,” he added. Strange looked back at him confused. Wong glanced at Strange knowing he had caught his attention. “It's chaos...” he said. Strange perked a brow. “Chaos magic,” he added. “But I don't' understand how she got it,” he said looking back up at her confused. Strange looked up as well, his curiosity piqued. He didn't know too much about it either. They stood there for a few more minutes. “You know you could have easily got the house clean using time magic,” Wong said. Strange smirked.  
  
“Not her skill, not her specialty,” Strange admitted. “I rather focus on what strengths she has,” Strange said. Wong slowly turned his head towards her.  
  
“Yes...but we need to be careful,” he said in agreement.  
  
After a good half hour as she looked down. She slowly lowered herself, she smiled softly noticing Wong. She blinked a few times, the red hue still lingering.  
  
“Hey, Wong!” she said happily. Wong smiled.  
  
“Wanda, great job,” Wong said as he saw her touch the ground. She had a light sweat, glistening on her head. Strange looked off to the side.  
  
“I agree but you left all the cleaning supplies out didn't you?” he asked looking at the mop in the corner. Both Wong and Wanda looked at Strange seriously.  
  
“Come on, give the kid a break,” Wong admitted.  
  
“No...she's not a kid, isn't that right Wanda,” Strange corrected eyeing her. Wanda glared as she closed her eyes and the feather dusters, mops and buckets disappeared throughout the house. Wong perked a brow at Stephen's reply.  
  
“I am a bit tired,” she finally admitted.  
  
“Yeah, sure, let's get you some water,” Wong said escorting her to the kitchen. He glared at Stephen who grimaced as he eyed them pass by him. He decided she deserved a break. He later found Wanda in the sunroom. He casually walked up at her watching as she sat drinking a glass of water. She looked up at him then back at the plants around her. Suddenly a sprinkler system turned on and started misting everything. She scoffed surprised.  
  
“What the house has pipes, a simple timer, simple technology that does an accurate and well job,” Strange answered. “Not everything needs to be done with magic, engineers got humanity this far, after all,” he added. Wanda looked around and watched as the mist just sprayed down to the plants, herbs, and other flora around her. She nodded in agreement.  
  
“Yes, you're right,” she said. He eyed her a thought popping up in his mind.  
  
“Breaks over, it's time to train with Wong,” he said. He turned as he clapped his hands. “Chop, chop,” he let out leaving the room. Wanda bobbed her head grimacing.  
  
They were back in the large room with huge protection sigil. She stood in the middle of the room. She waited patiently as Strange walked in. He stood there crossing his arms. Wanda raised her brows before glancing around.  
  
“So...where's Wong?” she asked. Strange smirked.  
  
“Any minute,” he said. Wanda furrowed her brows as a portal opened. Wong walked out but soon another portal opened and a few more as well. Each sparkly ring popped out a person who had similar clothes as Wong. Wanda swallowed looking around nervously. “This is your next lesson,” he said. “You prized yourself as being an Avenger,” he said. He paused stepping forward. “Adepts of Kamar-Taj, meet your opponent!” Strange announced. “Wanda Maximoff! Better known as Scarlet Witch,” he added looking at the other guests. The students looked at each other a bit uneasy. “Relax, you won't be fighting her,” he added. “Though you'll still be attacking her,” he explained looking around. “Your job is to distract Miss Maximoff in whichever way possible. Her job is to...” he paused and with a twist of his wrist he bought out a glass orb. Wong let out a scoff like chuckle.  
  
“Just like that guy in that movie,” Wong noted. Stephen smirked with a wink.  
  
“Your job Wanda is to make sure this orb doesn't break. Protect it, without harming anyone in the process,” he said strongly. Wanda's lips parted as she reminded herself to breathe as she looked around the room. There were 6 adepts plus Wong. She swallowed while flexing her fingers. “Think of it as a game,” Strange said stepping back. “So your game starts,” he lifted his hand and tossed up the Orb high in the air. “Now!” he said.  
  
Wanda eyed the glass orb as it started falling as fast as an average piece of glass. She swallowed before magically catching it, inches from the floor. Suddenly the orb was pushed aside and was trying to be smashed against the wall. She got back control as she brought it closer to her. Soon, she was shoved as she was distracted momentarily. Stephen smirked. “You guys go at her,” he said. They all glanced at the Sorcerer Supreme before doing as they told. Wanda was suddenly bombarded by several spells, which she had to shield immediately all the while trying to keep the orb from breaking.  
  
“Ah man, didn't know she could that...though I kind of feel bad about jumping in,” Wong said watching the others attack. Strange shrugged.  
  
“Don't be she's a big girl, she can take care of herself,” Strange countered. Wong perked a brow grimacing at Strange before waving his hand disarming Wanda's shield. Wanda's shield broke as she fell forward and brought the orb near her and grabbed it physically. Her shield went back up. “Again,” Stephen said. Wong did as he was told and she was once again open. “Think Wanda! I said you couldn't harm, I didn't say you couldn't defend yourself!” Strange guided. Wanda glanced back at Strange as she held the orb close to her chest. She shielded herself before suddenly flying in the air. She waved her hand and lashed out a few initiates who either dodged or shielded themselves. She smirked. Suddenly she eyed one and wrapped him in a binding spell. The guy yelled before falling to his knees and rolling around like a worm. Wong started chuckling.  
  
“Okay, that was a bit creative,” Wong had to admit. Strange titled his head.  
  
“Distract,” Strange ordered Wong to jump in once more.  
  
“Got it,” he said. He pulled Wanda from the air and grounded her. Putting huge weights on her. She fell to the ground as she huffed as she turned to look at Wong who just shrugged. She turned the strings to dust as another initiate hit her and she flew back. Both Wong and Strange looked as she flew back towards a wall. The orb that was in her hand flew and hit the ground but it didn't break. Wanda hit the wall and growled. She shoved the initiate back as well. “Yeah that was close,” he said. Strange shook his head.  
  
“She's not thinking. She's not ready,” Strange said to himself upset.  
  
“You won't let her, you're too afraid to teach her anything,” Wong snapped. Strange swallowed as he looked away. Wong was right. Both Wanda and Wong saw this, the only person he was fooling was himself.  
  
“Stop!” he said raising his hand as everyone seemed to be busy attacking or defending, no one heard his order. “I said stop!” he yelled and time suddenly slowed to a halt. Wanda was in the process of lifting the orb and about to grab it. A spell just a few inches from her head. He grabbed the orb and released the spell. Wanda got hit in the head and wobbled a bit as another spell hit her legs knocking her back once more. Wanda rolled a bit and grunted. The initiates immediately realized what had happened. Strange looked at the orb and held it tightly. He shook a bit and then dropped it. It hit the floor and just rolled. Everyone looked at the orb confused. Strange looked at Wanda who was wiping blood off the side of her lip as she was slowly getting up. “You cheated,” he started looking at her. “The orb is unbreakable,” he let out insulted.  
  
“You said...as long as the Orb doesn't break, you didn't tell me how to go about it,” she said steadily getting up. Strange eyed her in shock before smiling. “You are ready,” he said impressed. She was indeed thinking after all, just not in the way he expected. “Alright game over, you guys did a wonderful job!” he let out. Wong walked forward as well.  
  
“You heard the Sorcerer Supreme, back to Kamar-Taj!” Wong ordered. The students bowed before doing as they were told. Stephen sent the orb to Wong who grabbed and with a grunt.  
  
“Jeeze it's rock-solid, like crystal,” Wong said examining it. Wanda smiled.  
  
“It's diamond,” she admitted. “But I also added in an unbreakable spell I read from a book just in case someone figured it out,” she said looking up innocently. Strange stared down at her proudly.  
  
“I had to admit you had me fooled there,” Strange started. “Why did you bother to continue, if you had this figured out?” Strange asked as he began to leave the room.  
  
“You said it was a lesson in concentration, it was supposed to be a challenge wasn't it?” she asked following him. “You just didn't say I couldn't cheat,” she said smirking deviously. Wong shook his head.  
  
“You thought outside the box,” Wong said happily. “Reminds me of someone I know...I just can't remember who,” he said feigning thinking. Strange rolled his eyes as he left the room.  
  
Strange ordered delivery as they ate in the sitting room. Wanda stuffed her face like there was no tomorrow and even Wong eyed her impressed. Stephen narrowed his eyes thinking to himself. He was quiet, keeping to himself for the most part.  
  
“I've made my decision,” Strange said. Everyone turned to look at him. “I don't think I'm the best teacher for you,” he revealed. Wong and Wanda looked at each other confused. “So I decided to have you train in the Kamar-Taj with Wong and the others during the day,” he finished. Wong looked at both of them confused.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked. Wanda wiped her mouth and nodded.  
  
“Yes,” Stephen replied. “I was taught there, you were, why not Wanda?” Strange said before standing up and leaving suddenly. Wanda and Wong watched him leave the room. She looked at Wong confused.  
  
“I don't get it, what's wrong?” Wanda asked. Wong looked at her simply then looked back to where Strange just left.  
  
“Fear of failure,” he said shaking his head. Wanda looked back where Strange once stood before looking away.


	8. Rave

> Wanda spent mornings and afternoons training with the other adepts. She also still had training back in the compound as well. Though both Natasha and Clint agreed that she was no longer winded as she was in better shape. In the evenings she returned to the Sanctum where she was free to do what she wanted. Meanwhile, Strange had set off to find anything about Chaos Magic and realized he couldn't find much about it. A fact that frustrated him in which he nagged Wong about. However, they were both keen to keep it under her radar.

Wong suddenly came to them one afternoon. Searching for Strange.

“Strange!” he called telepathically.

“He's not here,” Wanda replied telepathically.

“What? Where is he?” Wong asked.

“I don't know, out,” she answered. There were quiet as Wanda walked out of her room. Her hair was a bit damp as she made her way towards the entrance. “What is it? What's wrong?” she asked curiously making her way downstairs. Wong shook his head and sighed. Not sure if he should tell her but decided to do so.

“It's Mordo,” he said. Wanda perked a brow confused.

“He's a bad guy right?” she asked. Wong nodded raising his brows.

“Well, yes...” he paused. “He wasn't always bad, he was...he was one of us,” he admitted. Wanda swallowed and frowned. “He's hellbent on revenge too,” he added. He looked around making sure Strange wasn't around. "He thinks that sorcery is against the balance of nature. Which of course, he's right. He wants to kill anyone who can wield it,” he said sadly. “That's why Strange and him...well you can say they're at odds,” Wong finished shaking his head. Wanda nodded.

“I can imagine,” she said with a sigh. Suddenly a portal opened and Strange walked out holding a book in his hand.

“Wong...Wanda...why are you standing around in the entry hall with gloomy faces?” he asked confused. The book floated a few inches before disappearing. Wanda looked away and Wong shook his head.

“I told her about Mordo,” Wong admitted. Stephen took a deep breath and exhaled. “A master mage from Italy said they heard something about him,” Wong revealed. He paused looking at Wanda. Wanda rolled her eyes and turned around.

“I can take a hint,” she said raising her arms and making her way back upstairs.

“An accomplice of mines mentioned something about an underground party in some ruins. Something about a rave?” Wong revealed confused. “He said a whole bunch of supernatural and magic users will be showing up there, it's supposed to be exclusive,” he finished. Strange shook his head.

“A perfect spot for Mordo to hit,” Strange agreed.

“Yeah, that's what I thought,” Wong said. “Anyways it starts around 10, I heard,” he finished.

“Where at?” Strange inquired.

“Rome, Italy,” he answered. Strange shook his head. Wong stared up at Wanda who had lazily made her way to the top. “You should let her come. We're going to need all the help we can get,” Wong suggested. Strange looked up at Wanda who was on her last step.

“You're right,” he said. Wanda suddenly turned around and smiled. “Yeah, you did a good job pretending you weren't listening,” Strange added with a smirk. Wanda suddenly climbed back down the stairs. She made her way towards them smiling brightly.

“Great, what are we going to do?” she asked excitedly.

“We prepare, let's go,” Strange answered simply. They only had three hours to prepare, an hour was studying and find the exact location of the party, another was to drill Wanda on what she might run into. Soon a portal opened and they found themselves in an underground tunnel. It was dark as Strange released a few lights around them. The ruins and tunnels were strangely clean, the sound of musical bass could be heard vibrating through the walls. As they neared they could hear the chatter as well.

“The party looks like it's that way,” Wong suggested looking down a corridor where lights were coming from one direction. They all traveled down the hall, both Wong and Strange magically changed their appearance, to more party outfits. Both wearing casual party suits. Wanda did a double-take before looking back on hers, now she felt underdressed. A bouncer stopped them at the door. He was big and blue, he also had horns. Wanda's eyes widened as she eyed Strange and Wong nervously.

“No mortals allowed,” he said in a deep voice.

“We're no mere mortals,” Strange said. “We're sorcerers,” he revealed. The demon grunted.

“Prove it,” he said. Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Wong,” he snapped. Wong waved his hand speaking a few words before the Demon suddenly turned to dust. Wanda gasped in shock.

“What did you do?” she asked.

“A simple banishment spell, suitable for a low-level demon such as this jack ass,” Wong said as they made their way in. There was another long dark corridor where it opened into a large underground ruin that was revealed parts of the night sky. They were others dancing in the room, almost packed like sardines as lights and lasers flashed everywhere. The music was loud and the DJ himself didn't even look human. Wanda took a deep breath.

“We should split up,” Stephen suggested looking around noticing there were just too many beings in one area. Wong and Wanda nodded. Suddenly he pulled Wanda aside. “Wanda, remember Mordo is a master mage. He's out to kill especially someone like you. If you see him...do not hesitate. Do not hold back!” he yelled through the music looking down at her seriously. He neared her as he spoke a bit lower. “If you see him, let us know immediately, good luck,” he finished. Wanda nodded as she made her way towards another direction. Strange looked around the room shaking his head. “Shit this was a good idea,” he said sarcastically to himself.

Strange and the others began wandering through the party. They knew if Mordo had his way he would have simply cleared the room. Though the party kept going, so someone else was in charge. Someone potentially stronger.

Wanda scoped the room as casually as possible. Though she wasn't sure she was doing a good job of it. Others eyed her with menacing smiles as she passed. She stared as, vampires drank from victims, demons whose eyes glowed. Some not even hiding wings, tails, and horns. Others appeared normal though she knew otherwise. She decided to look towards another direction and saw a green-lit bar. She walked near it looking at others when she saw a man who looked like Mordo walking off to a tunnel in the side. She looked around before following after. He was dressed in nice clothes, he looked like the image Wong showed but she wasn't sure. She didn't want to look like an idiot calling for the others if it wasn't him. So she continued to quietly stalk him following him making his way down a corridor and to another tunnel. He was heading away from the party and she was starting to have doubts. She stopped and turned around but realize it was dark and silent as if the party didn't exist. Wanda turned back around everything felt and looked different. It was dead silent and she could hear her breath.

Her hands started to glow out of fear and instinct when she heard footsteps. It sounded like loafers strutting on stone. A light shined above them as she looked up confused. A man with a red suit, dark black hair, red eyes, and pointing teeth appeared. Wanda grimaced as she threw her hands up.

“So it's true, the wayward Avenger, here with Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme,” he spoke, his voice a snarky deathly whisper. Wanda swallowed.

“Who are you? What do you want?” she asked boldly. The guy chuckled amused by her demeanor.

“I'm just here to have a conversation,” he said walking a bit closer in the light.

“I didn't come here to talk. I came here looking for-” Wanda started as he just stood there, lighting up a cigarette, completely unafraid of her.

“Mordo, yeah yeah. Well, he's taking care of his end of the bargain,” he said taking a hit from his cigarette. Wanda swallowed. This wasn't sounding good at all. Suddenly she smelt smoke as she blinked coughing and heard a whisper from behind her. “Wanda Maximoff...the Scarlet Witch,” he paused. “In-person, finally--a pleasure to meet you,” he hissed as Wanda turned about to attack but he was gone. She turned back around as he slowly reappeared again.

“Who...are you?” she asked once more her hands glowing red she was putting up a shield.

“Me...you've probably heard of me, the collector of souls, the demon of bargains. I'm Mephisto, babe,” he answered cockily. Wanda swallowed and looked to her side. “Ah, jeez you actually never heard of me, ouch well that hurts,” he said a bit insulted. “Anyways, I'm here to talk,” he said stepping out in the light once more showing his true form. Wanda gasped as she suddenly attacked but all of a sudden the world shattered. She swallowed confused as the shards neared her and enveloped her. “You look surprised,” he replied. “Oh...no...please don't tell me the pupil of Doctor Strange has never heard of the Mirror Dimension,” he jeered.

“The what?” she asked but she was sure she has heard it, no maybe read it.

“Ah, jeez this is going to be easier than I thought,” he chuckled. He lifted her in the air for her to get a better look around. Wanda gasped as she shielded herself once more. She tried to telepathically yell for the others. “They can't hear you, what goes on here can't be seen or heard out _there_ ,” he said finally reappearing. Wanda got a good look at him, red, muscular, lean, black hair, typical demon visage. Her lips parted as she remembered to breathe. If the demon was right then she was trapped, cut off from the others defenseless.

“What do you want?” she asked again realizing she had no choice but to talk. He neared once more.

“I heard a rumor that Doctor Strange was babysitting the wayward avenger, Scarlet Witch. I always wanted to meet you, a big fan. I just had to see you,” he started as if this was all a joke. “So I got in touch with Strange's biggest fan. We made a deal and here we are,” he said as he was giving her googly eyes. Wanda tilted her head confused as she was still floating on his accord.

“You mean, Mordo?” she asked.

“Yes...” he hissed. She released a heavy sigh. “Made a deal, to have half the bounty of souls of those he takes tonight,” he replied. “As long as he didn't touch _you_ ,” he added. Wanda grimaced as she began to struggle. “Oh, don't worry I'm not here to collect yours...no yours is way too special,” he told disappearing once more. “Why would I want to rob the world of a chaotic treasure? The world will be much more entertaining with you in it,” he joked.

“The what? What?” she asked confused.

“Oh you don't even know...but you'll find out soon enough,” he stated happily. “Ever heard of touched by an Angel?” he asked from out of nowhere. “Just think of that but the opposite,” he laughed. Wanda shook her head. She was an experiment, nothing more. He was just lying getting into her head like all others like him. “Anyways I'm here just to open your eyes, free your mind,” he said once again and she could feel his presence. “Baby doll, do you ever wonder why Strange keeps you blissfully ignorant?” he asked. Wanda swallowed. “Because he's afraid,” he revealed suddenly appearing behind her once more. He neared her whispering into her ear. “He's afraid of you,” he added. “Oh...that's right, he's afraid you'll one day take that lovely title away from him. Your raw strength with his knowledge, you'll be a shoo-in for Sorcerer Supreme and he knows this,” he breathed rubbing his head near her neck in similar fashion of a cat.

“Nepravda!” she let out. “He lets me read things all the time,” she said strongly. 

“Babe you wish,” he said backing off. “You think he has all the good stuff out for anyone to get?” he was quiet. “No the good stuff is locked up, magically protected, hmm,” he paused. “If the New York Sanctum is anything like the London....you should consider checking under that grand staircase it has,” he suggested. Wanda titled her heard, an image of the staircase popped in it. “Yes, that one” he laughed. She swallowed not sure what to think. 

“I don't believe you...you're lying,” she added a bit more forcefull. 

“You really don't know how powerful you are,” he replied a hint of disbelief. “It's such a shame and you can blame the dear old Doctor for that,” he teased. “Holding you back, keeping you on a tight leash, taking away experience, lessons, keeping you from your true po-tent-ial,” he enunciated. Wanda's heart began to race as her stomach churned. She shook her head. “Awe, don't be sad,” he let out. “He'll one day see and accept this when he's no longer Sorcerer Supreme,” he laughed. “Alas today is not that day,” he reappeared hovering in front of Wanda once more. 

“Ah my beautiful beautiful Wanda, the catalyst of this world, nexus being, I've come here to set you free,” he stated and with that, he slowly reached out and touched her forehead with his finger and grazed her with his black nail. Suddenly the mirror shards around them broke and disappeared. Wanda fell to the floor. She looked around. She was still in the dark tunnel. She felt like herself, nothing odd, she didn't feel different. She sighed maybe he was all talk. She looked around-- nothing. He was gone, no where in sight. 

Strange walked the opposite side of the party from Wanda. He looked up and noticed Wong was on an upper level. He peered there were simply too many faces and he grew frustrated by the minute. He looked at Wong and nodded as he stopped walking and faced the crowd. He floated a few feet his hands glowing, suddenly the world around began to slow down. He eyed Wong who shifted and twisted out of the spell. Wong continued to look around when suddenly another twisted from the middle of the crowd. A hooded figure.

“Mordo!” Wong yelled and Strange noticed the hooded man as well.

“You're not going anywhere, Mordo!" Strange warned as he threw one hand out.

“So you say!” he bellowed and suddenly a wave of flame came from him around encircling him.

“Shit! Wong!” Strange yelled as he tried to contain the fire as well. Wong jumped near Mordo with a relic in his hand as Mordo jumped in the air. Both Mordo and Wong were caught in the fire spell. Strange shook his head as he saw them both catch on fire.

“You're crazy!” Wong yelled putting himself out.

“No...you are for blindly following an arrogant moron such as Strange!” Mordo yelled and pushed Wong back in the fire spell that Stephen tried to contain.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Strange said as he saw Wong going at the same rate as the fire spell. His concentration was momentarily broken. Soon time was released as he had to shield Wong from the flames. There was a loud bang as everyone in the room yelled as some of them caught on fire and others were pushed out of the dance floor. Hisses and yells of confusion and anger came from all directions, though it seemed the DJ didn't notice any of it.

“There! There is your culprit! He caused the flames, he crashed your party!” Mordo yelled pointing at Strange who was still hovering above everyone looking like he could do so. Stephen released a quick smile.

“Shit..ah, hi,” he said as suddenly half the room began to attack him. Half using their supernatural strength and speed, others using their other powers. A demon dropped kicked him as Strange flew back and hit a wall. He groaned before shaking his head and immediately shielding himself. A barrage of demons and others began to attack him. “Wong don't....let him...getaway!” Strange ordered as he continued to defend himself. Wong stared at Strange surrounded an angry crowd of supernatural beings and Mordo who was trying to make his escape. Wong nodded as he decided to chase after Mordo.

Mordo ran off towards a tunnel when suddenly a vampire pushed Wong against the wall.

“Plump one, let me taste your flesh,” she said sniffing him. Wong pulled away.

“I think not,” he said as he magically sent her flying to the opposite wall. The vampire hit the wall and shook her head. “A wizard...” she let out. “I love a challenge!” she growled as Wong's eyes widen.

“Damn you!” he yelled as he shields himself trying to look around for Mordo who was gone.

Strange had a single moment to freeze most of the beings once more then banishing a few others and put some of the weaker ones asleep. Strange heaved hunched over his jaw bleeding, a black eye, his knuckles scraped as Wong came out looking just as beat up. Strange peered over.

“What...took you...so long?” Strange asked tiredly. Wong shook his head.

“This hot vampire chick tried to drink my blood,” Wong answered. Stephen shook his head.

“Yeah right,” he said bitterly.

“What...you know what I'm glad you got your ass beat!” Wong yelled out insulted.

“It was...just a--wait,” Strange suddenly remembered. “Where's Wanda!?” he questioned pushing himself up as Wong looked around as well. They began calling out for Wanda when they realized a few bodies scattered the floor, some of them were stuck in a spell. Wong began looking around the room. “Do you see her?” Strange asked looking at a few youthful faces that laid unconscious on the floor. Wong shook his head.

“No!” he replied. “I think she's not here,” Wong said. Strange eyed a young brunette who was dead, vampire marks on the side neck and collarbone, partially charred by the fire spell. Strange closed her eyes his heart sinking.

“I don't know which is worse,” Strange said sadly. “Mordo,” he said realizing that he could have gotten to Wanda. Both Wong and Strange started to become frantic when suddenly they paused. “You feel that?” he asked. Wong nodded.

“Magic,” Wong said. They both started running towards the direction they sensed magic. “It's gone...no wait...masked?” he asked confused. Strange looked down the dark corridor then back at the party room then down another corridor.

“Thinly veiled,” Strange told, “Someone strong is hiding or someone can't cover up their tracks,” Strange added as he releases a heavy sigh dropping his head clearing his mind. He could sense the magic, familiar but not near. He lifted his head. “It's this way,” he released as he began to head towards a dark corridor. Suddenly they saw a silhouette of a female. “Wanda?” Strange called out. Wanda turned around confused and wide-eyed. Both Strange and Wong ran up to Wanda. Wong creating light to make sure it was really her and not some trick. “Wanda are you alright?” Strange asked peering behind her, he just felt something was off. Wanda nodded.

“Yes,” she let out shakily. Wong suddenly grabbed a hold of her. “I...I thought I saw him, Mordo but...it wasn't,” she paused. "I think it was just some demon playing tricks," she revealed. Strange shook his head bitterly.

“Well we're glad you're alright,” Wong said. “Maybe it was just mistaken identity,” Wong suggested. Wanda nodded as she stared at them both, realizing they both looked injured.

“What happened?” she asked concernedly. Wong looked at Strange.

“You didn't hear any of it?” Strange asked confused looking at Wanda who looked just as confused and pale.

“Mordo set off this huge fire spell pissed off the whole party and said it was Strange who did it. Then the whole room started to attack him and well us,” Wong explained. Wanda looked down silently.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Strange asked looking down at Wanda seriously. She nodded.

“Yes... I...was just caught off guard,” she said confused.

“We need to get back,” Strange said as he opened a portal and waited for Wong and Wanda to get through before following after.


	9. The Rift

Wanda saw the red finger nearing her it's black nail curved inward. Her eyes widen and she felt it touch her but this time it seared. She felt light like she wasn't even real anymore. Just energy, blinding energy that turned red suddenly. Wanda woke up gasping as she sat up and looked around. She was in her room, nothing looked out of place. Just the same peaceful quiet that was in it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She places a hand over her heart as she decided to get up. She slipped on her slippers standing up hearing the creak of the wooden floors. She stretched before making her way downstairs.

It had been three nights ago since the rave and it was the first time she dreamt of it. She shook her head and decided to make breakfast. She also had to get to the Kamar-Taj. Wong said he was going to give her a sling ring today. So she was looking forward to that. She entered the kitchen magically getting out the ingredients of what she wanted to make. She decided pancakes were simple enough. She turned on the stove and though she knew she could just cheat like Strange did. Some things were just more pleasurable building with your hands. She began mixing the batter and creating a few pancakes. Round, perfect. She smiled as she flipped it over. She made six just in case and made her way to Keurig to make herself coffee. She turned it on and looked through the cabinet of coffee cups. A variety of different flavors were in it. It seemed Strange like his caffeine since there never seem to run out of it. She picked a cup and placed it in the red Keurig, conjuring a cup, and smiled. She heard the noises it made. It was red like a coke-a-cola can. She smiled as the brown liquid came out, steam as well. She imagined instead of coffee, coke came out instead and chuckled. She turned around and conjured some butter and decided she wanted to cut some fruit as well. She cut some bananas and strawberries as she magically summoned her cup towards her. She smiled at its warm touch and took a sip.

“Ugh!” she let out spitting it out. “What the...oh my gosh, it tastes,” she paused not sure what it tasted like. She decided to take another sip. It tasted like a coke-a-cola that was really hot. “Huh...” she spits a bit of it out. The carbonation burned. She stopped cutting her fruit as she made her way back to the Keurig. She opened it, it looked normal, the side was still filled with water. Suddenly Strange shuffled in like a zombie.

“Morning, Wanda,” he greeted. Wanda stared up at him, he still had a black eye from the night. Wanda stepped back from the machine as Strange opened the cabinet and browsed through the coffee. “Hmm, maybe an Arabic blend,” he said to himself. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure how he would react. He loved that red Keurig, he loved his coffee. It was the one thing he refused to conjure. She watched as he put the cup in and pushed the button. Wanda swallowed not sure if she should say something.

“I..uh...maybe you should not drink...how about,” she babbled. Strange gave her a concerned look. She just turned around and fixed their plates. She made her way to the table and placed two plates of pancakes with fruit on top. Strange finally took a sip of his coffee before he started choking.

“Uhhh!” he let out wiping his mouth. Wanda made a toothy grimace. “What...no...what happened?” he asked out trying to regain his composure.

“Ahh, surprise!” she said weakly. “Uhmm somehow I accidentally made your Keurig make coke-a-cola instead of coffee,” she confessed. Strange shook his head confused.

“You what!?” he asked in shock. Wanda pushed her hair back watching Strange in obvious distress as he started to inspect his red Keurig. “No..no...why?” he asked in shock. Wanda shrugged.

“I don't know it was an accident I was making myself a coffee and I stared at it...realizing it's color and I thought wouldn't it be funny if soda pop came out of it?” she tried to explain. “Then it did!” she finished.

“You transmutated my Keurig!?” he let out in shock his hand pointing out his Keurig. Wanda clasped her hands together pursing her lips.

“Oh...is that what I did?” she asked not too sure.

“Yes, transmutation, the alteration of a substance to another,” Strange explained. “Except in this case you just transmutated the function of an object,” he told confused. He suddenly looked at it again. “Very curious,” he stated. “Still looks and acts like a Keurig except it spits out Pepsi,” he spoke to himself.

“No, it's coke-a-cola,” she corrected shaking her head.

“Same thing!” he let out. Wanda gasped suddenly questioning Strange's pallet. How can someone not taste the difference between Coke and a Pepsi. “Whatever...can you just change it back?” he asked. Wanda pursed her lips to the side she wasn't even sure how she changed it.

“Oh...well I'll try,” she said. She looked at it and stared at it thinking about coffee. Make coffee again, no, be a normal Keurig, she thought.

“Well?” he asked. Wanda's eyes widen with a shrug.

“I don't know, try it,” she replied. Strange sighed before taking out another cup and doing it again. He bent down looking at the dark liquid that came out.

“Hmm, looks like coffee,” he said. “Smells like it,” he inspected. He waited until it finished before tasting. “Ah....hot,” he let out before nodding. “It's coffee,” he revealed. Wanda released a sigh of relief. She turned and made her way back to her seat and started buttering her now cold pancakes. Strange sat across her glaring at her silently before perking a brow. Wanda raised her brows, trying not to laugh at his reaction over the whole thing and his obvious black eye.

A portal opened and Wanda stepped in. She smiled happily now that she had her sling ring she wanted to visit everyone she knew and show off.

“Strange? I'm home!” she yelled. There was nothing. She looked around. “Dobrý deň ...I'm back!” she yelled telepathically instead. “Nope, not home,” she said to herself with a sigh. She shook her head about to walk upstairs when she stopped. She lifted her foot on the first step when she remembered what that demon told her. She stepped off the steps and took a few steps back. She stared at the large staircase. What if he was right? She looked around and started walking to the side it was big enough to hide some things in it. She walked to the other side, neither looked like it had a secret door or anything. She put her hands on the wood, before knocking, it was solid, but possibly hallow in the middle. She stepped back and an image of a door appeared in her head and within seconds the same door started to appear. Out of wood like the same wood. Did she just do transmutation? She wasn't sure. She slowly walked up to it and opened it with just her touch. The door creaked as it swung open. She created a light similar to Strange did in the tunnels and looked around. It was dark and very dusty. She noticed though there were somethings around. Mostly like extra storage, everything looked like normal things. She closed her eyes, relaxing, opening her senses as she sensed something to her left. She crept near and saw a chest, wrapped in old chains. She bent to her knees as her hand glided along the chains. She pulled the chains with her hand and yanked hard, they easily broke off. She smiled as she noticed another lock, her fingertips grew red for a bit and the locked click. “Easy,” she said to herself and opened the chest. She gasped as she noticed there were three books, also, wrapped in chains. She magically lifted them as the light neared the books.

Wanda got a better look at the three books, very old looking. She magically opened one up and realized it was another language, one she did not know. She opened the other two and they were also in another language. She perked a brow and sighed. The demon was right. She closed the books and had them float behind her. She closed the door and made it disappear. She quickly made her way back upstairs and into her room.

Stephen returned and found Wanda in the library hovering near the top shelves searching for something. Other books floated beside her as well. “Wanda...” he said simply. Wanda turned to look at him and smiled.

“Welcome back,” she greeted as she floated down and the other books put themselves back in place. Strange perked a brow.

“I see your concentration is improving,” he said crossing his arms leaning against the door frame. She shrugged girlishly before making her way towards the chair. “So heard you got your sling ring today,” he said making his way to the bookshelf to see what she was reading. He grimaced, it was books about translation. He cursed in his head.

“Oh yeah!” she answered happily. “Finally!” she turned excitedly. “I can't wait to visit Natasha and the others!” she revealed. “I just can't believe you took your sweet ass time, letting me have one!” she added a bit angry, though she sounded playful at the same time. Strange smirked.

“And have you run off whenever and wherever?” he joked. “Also those are given out to those who usually past a test. Some relics aren't easy to make,” he added. “Did you pass?” he asked perking a brow. She pursed her lips.

“Yes,” she answered simply. He smiled and nodded. He brought out a book and made his way towards another chair. _Evil or Not? A book of demons, entities, and Gods_. He sat across her and read silently in her company. He was looking up beings that tend to be the neutral side of morality. “Strange what's the Mirror Dimension?” she asked simply turning a page. Stephen swallowed.

“Exactly how it sounds like,” he replied turning a page as well. “Why? Did Wong mention it?” he asked. Wanda stared at him and nodded.

“Yes,” she lied. “I just wondered why you never told me about it...taught me,” she asked lightly. Strange sighed.

“Because it's advanced and possibly dangerous,” he answered getting absorbed in the book. “You need a sling-ring to freely get in and out,” he added. “Did you or did you not just barely received your ring?” he asked glancing at her quickly. Her face was still blank and unreadable.

“Yes,” she answered looking back at her book.

“All things in due time, Wanda,” he added.

Wanda spent the whole week visiting her friends in different locations. Visiting Barton and his family in his own home. Strange figured she would do this and decided not to dwell much in it. She was an adult, she could do what she wants. He couldn't keep her trapped here like a caged bird.

A golden portal opened in Wanda's room as she stepped out hugging a book in her hand. A small smile in her face. She found a book that was said to have a spell for translating words, books, and spell. Unfortunately, the spell was also in another language. It was like the universe was laughing at her. Ha! You can't have the knowledge, Wanda. You must work for it. Yet that's all she seemed to crave lately. Knowledge to be respected and looked highly upon. Not to be looked at like some ignorant child.

She would have to translate the spell first to use it. Wanda sighed as the portal closed behind her and she bent down opened the book. It was very heavy and she turned to the page it was marked in. She stared at the page trying to figure out the language, she grimaced.

Soon a portal opened in the entry hall and Wong stepped out of it.

“Strange!” he yelled telepathically.

“I can hear you,” Strange said.

“I read some odd occurrences that seem supernatural in Russia,” Wong replied.

“Right, I'm on it,” Strange said. Wanda looked up and sighed as she turned the page. She didn't want Strange to astral project in her room catching her.

“Wanda, would you like to join us?” Strange asked telepathically as Wanda gasped shutting the book. She took a deep breath calming herself.

“Sure, why not,” she said calmly out loud and telepathically.

“Good, cause last I heard your languages are similar,” Strange added. Wanda rolled her eyes and sat up opened her closet putting away the books she just bought. Translating the translation spell had to wait. She made her way downstairs where Wong was at. She smiled and waved.

“So what kind odd occurrences?” she asked. Wong sighed and shrugged.

“I'm thinking it's a sorcerer causing havoc,” Wong said. “If we don't get to the idiot first, Mordo will,” Wong said shaking his head. Wanda nodded in agreement. Soon Strange appeared levitating down towards them. “It's probably going to be cold,” he said and suddenly conjured a warm coat red coat. Wanda smiled.

“Awe is that for me?” she teased.

“We can't have out translator catching a cold now,” he teased back. Wanda took the coat and stuck out her tongue. She began putting it on.

“Ugh too bulky,” she said and suddenly the coat turned more into a hooded cape. Strange perked a brow as Wong looked surprised.

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention about her new knack for transmutation,” Strange remembered. Wong nodded simply. “So do you know where to go?” he asked. Wong nodded.

“Yeah just double-checked a map,” he said. Strange nodded as well. Wong opened the portal and they all stepped in. It was daytime and it was also winter. She gasped as they stepped through an apparent empty town square. She was stunned by the architecture that was currently covered in snow.

“Where are we?” Wanda asked looking around bundling herself.

“Veliky Ustyug,” Wong answered looking around. 

“Ooof,” she breathed out her breath coming out like a cloud. 

“Ooof is right,” Strange said his cloak turning into a thick coat. “Where should we start?” he asked himself. 

“I'm thinking taverns, inns, hot spots,” Wong suggested. Strange nodded.

“Good thinking,” he agreed. Investigating was always the hard part. Finding the paper, looking for the parts of town that mentioned the odd activity. Finding the locals who saw something. By the time they found the area it was already getting dark. They found themselves near what looks like an apartment complex near the end of a street. 

“Well, now what?” Wanda asked. Strange sighed as he looked around. 

“Everything looks fine but I think we should investigate the building,” he answered. They all got in and started to search around. It was quiet, too quiet. 

“No noise,” Wong noted. “No, TV, music, any sign of life?” he added. Strange agreed as he unlocked a door and opened it. The room looked empty. “Oka---y,” Wong let out as he went to another apartment and did the same. This one had furniture in it but it also looked and felt vacant. “Something's not right,” Wong said to himself. Wanda made her way upstairs to the second floor. She opened the door like the others. No one around, it looked like someone left in a rush. She took a deep breath, everything was quiet except she started making her way down the hall. She noticed she could hear something. A TV, sounded like cartoons. She made her way to the door that she heard the noise. She unlocked it the sound grew louder as she stepped in and noticed the room was warm, food was cooking. She stepped in carefully.

“Hallo,“ she called out. She noticed the TV on and realized it was Sponge Bob but in Russian. She smiled softly. “Hallo?” she said and the door slammed behind her. She turned around wide-eyed. She looked around her fingers wiggling. She heard a giggle and she turned and saw a little boy peeking out the side behind a door. His brown eyes peeping, a small smile on his face. Wanda smiled relaxing. “Hallo....” she said happily bending down a bit. “Moje meno je Wanda,” (My name is Wanda) she pointed to herself. “Tvoje meno?” (What's yours?) she asked out. The kid just smiled before hiding. She tilted her head. He slowly peeked out before letting out a squeak. She giggled leaning to try to get a better look. 

Strange and Wong began to climb the stairs when suddenly they heard a click of a gun. Strange's eyes widen as he held his breath. He suddenly froze time and turned to notice a woman, blonde blue eyes, her hair in a messy ponytail, with a gun pointing at his head. A bullet just inches away from the gun. He stepped aside and grabbed the gun from her hand before releasing the spell. The bullet hit the wall in front of them. 

“Strange!” Wong yelled angry as he realized what happened. 

“Ty ne zaberesh' moyego rebenka!” (You're not taking away my baby!) she yelled angrily as try to shove past them.

Wanda smiled playing peek-a-boo with the small boy until they heard a loud bang. Suddenly his eyes widen.

“Mama,” he whispered. Suddenly Wanda flew back on her feet, time slowing a bit. The boy teleported out of sight. Wanda gasped as she felt light as a feather and then realized what had happened as she saw her body on the ground. 

“Chlapček!” (Little Boy) she yelled as she searched around for the child. Suddenly Strange and Wong entered the room followed by his mother. 

“Wanda?” Stephen asked as she slowly turned around. 

“Bang!” the little boy appeared and finger gunned Wong then Strange. “Bang!” he pointed as they both fell back like Wanda their spirits pushed out of their body. 

“Ohhh boy!” Wong said realizing what just happened. 

“How did he do that?” Wanda asked. 

“I don't know!” Strange yelled out confused. Suddenly the boy ran to his mom and they both disappeared with a pop. 

“He can teleport too...like hide,” Wanda said looking at their lifeless bodies on the ground. 

“Well let's go back,” Strange said. Stephen and Wong suddenly got sucked back in and woke up. Wanda stared at her body when suddenly a white light appeared in front of her. She saw a familiar silhouette coming from the light. She stared at it her heart feeling light. 

“Wanda,” she heard, her heart skipped a beat. 

“Pietro?” she asked out smiling softly into the light and she knew it. It had to be him, her brother waiting for her on the other side. Her smiled widen.

“Wanda! Wanda! Wake up!” suddenly her eyes shot opened as she gasped. A ringing in her ears. She sat up and covered her face. 

“Wanda...are you okay?” Wong asked. She shook her head trying hard not to cry. “What happened?” he asked. She just shook her head before slowly starting to sob. Wong slowly looked at Strange who looked confused. “I think...she saw the light,” he said. Strange leaned back shaking his head confused.

“The light?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah...I heard it happens sometimes to people who astral project...you know they say they saw the light and their loved ones sometimes,” Wong said. “It rarely happens,” Wong admitted. “Usually it's confusion on their end,” he added. 

“I thought that was...never mind,” Strange said shaking his head. It had never happened to him. He used to never believe in that stuff but considering what he has seen. Everything was possible. He looked around confused. “We need to find them and find out what's going on,” Strange said. “They can be in danger,” he thought out loud. Wong nodded as he helped Wanda who was too distraught on her feet. 

“Come on Wanda, get up, we need to go,” Wong said strongly. Wanda wiped her tears and nodded. They looked around the abandoned apartment complex some more. They also looked around to see if they can spot some sort of magic or any sign of them. “I don't know,” Wong said. “I don't sense anything,” he admitted. “Maybe we should use a spell to help find them,” he asked. Stephen shook his head as he slowly glanced at Wanda who looked spaced out and silent. He sighed heavily.

“Maybe you're right,” Strange agreed. “I think I still remember it,” he said to himself. He stepped out and rolling his neck and throwing his hands out trying to recite the words. It looked like nothing happened. So he closed his eyes and tried again. Nothing. 

“Are you sure you're doing it right?” Wong asked not too sure about the incantation himself. Strange turned.

“Look do you want to go back and check the words yourself?” Strange asked frustrated.

“Mutant,” she said simply. Both Wong and Strange looked at her confused. “It's because the boy is a mutant,” she said simply. Both Wong and Strange thought about it, realizing she could be right. 

“So what do we do?” Wong asked confused about what to do next. Strange looked back at the abandoned building. He shook his head. 

“We can't just leave them like this, mutant or not...you saw them,” Stephen said. “They're in fear for their lives,” Strange said remembering the mother and her gun. 

“I just don't understand mutants don't develop this young,” Wong spoke. Strange sighed. Suddenly Wanda stepped forward telepathically speaking the best Russian she could. She tried her best to sense them. 

“They're still here!” she yelled her eyes opening glowing red. “In the building,” she said running in. “Hallo! Nie sme tu, aby sme vám ublížili. Sme tu, aby sme vám pomohli!” (We are not here to hurt you. We are here to help!) she yelled out. Strange and Wong slowly started to follow her. When suddenly she turned into one of the unlock doors. She looked around and found a bedroom. Empty she slowly heard someone breathing. “Pomoc'i,” (Help) she whispers. “Don't go,” she whispered as she slowly opened the door. The mother and son clung to her hand shook as she pointed a gun at her. Wanda bent down lowly raising her hands. 

“Pozhaluysta, ne delay nam bol'no. YA ne znayu, chto delat' dal'she!” (Please don't hurt us. I don't know what to do anymore!) she started crying. Wanda nodded lowering her hands as Strange and Wong stood outside the room and listened. She slowly neared them as she wrapped her arms around them both.

“Shhh...shhh,” Wanda tried to calm the mother as she tried her best to fight back her tears. 

A portal opened as all three of them walked back into the Sanctum looking stressed and tired. Strange did a binding spell to quell the boy's powers before putting numerous protection spells around the area. They were glad the boy wasn't a magic user, yet but they weren't too sure. He could possibly be both. They all separated, Strange sat on the staircase, his hands together near his face, Wong made his way near the kitchen as Wanda leaned against the door. No one knew for sure what they did actually will help. They just succeeded in scaring each other pretty bad. Wanda slowly began to head upstairs, she stepped past Strange feeling drained. 

“What did you see?” Strange asked. Wanda stopped looking back down at him confused. 

“What?” she asked. 

“What did you see in the light?” he clarified. Wanda scoffed as she continued to climb the stairs. When suddenly she turned frustrated. 

“You know...you really are a jerk, sometimes,” she said. “Maybe if you had taught me how to astral project like you had promised. Maybe my brother wouldn't have come thinking I have died!” she spat out bitterly. She suddenly ran up the stairs and ran to her room, slamming her door. Strange blinked when he heard the door slam. He suddenly felt someone staring and spotted Wong by the kitchen holding a cup coffee shaking his head at Strange. He suddenly opened a portal and left as well. 


	10. The Downward Spiral

Wanda was quiet for a few days but sooner or later she was returning to her usual self. He was grateful he decided to have her train in the Kamar-Taj for half the day. Though she was going out more often now that she could teleport.

“I'm going to visit Nat!” Wanda yelled happily as she made her way to the grand entry. She wasn't sure if Strange heard or not. Though she opened a portal and went through.

“Hey before you...Wanda?” Strange came out of the kitchen. “Damn,” he swore to turn back around. He was going to have her pick up some more chamomile tea on her way back. Wanda was slowly making a habit of visiting her friends more often. Even staying the night at Kamar-Taj sometimes to talk to her fellow mages. It kind of unnerved Strange but he could do nothing about it. She was an adult after all. Though he did notice a few books missing and he was tempted to check her room but decided against it.

Sunday came and it was the day that neither did anything other than the emergency supernatural occurrence that needed to be dealt with. Strange watched as Wanda buttered her toast she seemed unusually light and happy. He took a sip of his coffee eyeing her.

“Is everything alright?” he asked. Wanda looked up wide-eyed and took a bite out of her toast. She nodded picking up her fork. She swallowed her toast and shrugged.

“Yeah, everything's fine,” she said simply. Strange's eyes narrowed as he began to eat as well.

“It's just ever since you got your sling-ring you've been...traveling a lot,” he didn't know how to word it. She made an exaggerated frown and shrugged.

“Yeah I suppose so,” she thought about it.

“Is staying here in the Sanctum with me that bad?” he joked. Wanda grinned and nodded.

“Maybe,” she answered playfully. Strange sighed shaking his head. She looked at him more closely and smiled. “It's just now that I can... I can totally see things I always wanted to see. Places in movies, books, tv, visit my friends without having to deal with jet lag and people,” she tried to explain. Strange shrugged.

“Well it does have it's perks,” he agreed. Stephen continued with his day. He was reading a science journal, drinking some tea heading towards the upstairs library when he heard voices. He stopped and shook his head. He realized it was Wanda talking to her self, in her native tongue. He perked a brow confused. He rolled his head and headed to the library. He finished reading the journal and drinking his cup of tea. He couldn't help but wonder why was Wanda talking to herself. Strange made his way to her room and noticed she was once again talking to herself. Strange lifted his hand about to knock when he heard other voices respond, a male's voice. Strange suddenly opened the door and stepped in.

Wanda who was sitting on her bed looked at Strange wide-eyed as if she got caught. Two apparitions were in the room with her. One looked like the guy in the picture another one he was sure it was her ex-lover.

“Jeeze, Wandz... so rude. Hey, haven't you heard of knocking!” Pietro asked making his way towards the door about to close it.

“Pietro, stop!” Wanda begged.

“You should listen to your sister, Pietro,” Vision added. Strange's jaw dropped slightly.

“Wanda...what the fuck is going on?” he tried to ask as calmly as possible. Pietro stood up tall offended by his tone as he looked back at his sister as Vision looked back at Wanda confused as well. Wanda swallowed and waved her hand as they both suddenly disappeared.

“It's not what you think!” she said standing up.

“You better start explaining—fast,” Strange said turning around. He was furious and he knew if he stood in her room any longer, the anger that was building up would have him lashing out. So he decided to walk off his anger by traveling to another part of the house.

“It's not what it seems,” she started following after Strange. “It's not them... I mean it's not their spirits, it's not necromancy!” she tried to explain.

“Well, it sure looks like it,” Strange snapped shaking his head as he walked towards the alchemy room.

“I know but it's not!” she snapped back frustrated.

“If it's not necromancy then it's time and you know the laws regarding time magic!” he yelled frustrated.

“It's not time magic,” she defended. Strange summoned a book about time magic and tossed it back over his shoulder, nearly missing Wanda as the book hit the ground with a thump. Wanda stared at the book that was on the floor confused her fingers opened as she was going to catch it but was caught off guard.

“I think you need to read up on it again,” he said finally turning to face her. “Because I don't believe you,” he said angrily. Wanda swallowed as she looked up at him then back at the book.

“It's not time..it's a spell I found...and I altered it a bit,” she answered. Strange titled his head confused but still angry at her.

“You altered it...a bit?” he asked.

“Yes!” she snapped frustrated. “It's not their spirits...it's not coming from them... it's coming from me!” she yelled looking up at him. Her eyes were beginning to water. He stared not completely sure what she meant. “I..I found this spell its suppose to use a fragment of them or their spirits. Though I couldn't do that...so I used a part of myself, every memory of them I could think of and I created illusions of them that I can see and talk to when...I feel so alone,” she uttered feeling suddenly horrible for what she was doing. Strange swallowed he did not know what to say. He shook his head.

“You altered a necromancy spell...” he said thinking about it. “But it's still necromancy...even if you use a part of yourself, Wanda!” Strange scolded. Wanda swallowed looking away bitterly.

“What would the alternative be?” she asked. “Alter time, open a portal to another reality? I know the consequence of what could happen!” she yelled at him her voice raspy.

“Don't...just don't do it!” he yelled back frustrated.

“No! You don't do it!” she yelled back frustrated. “You don't know how it feels to lose someone you love! My mama...my papa, my brother...Vision!” she spat out. She suddenly shoved him angry. “You lose someone you love and then tell me what you would or would not do!” she yelled through gritted teeth. She suddenly stormed off and once again her room closed. Strange took a deep breath pushing back his hair looking off to the side. He suddenly stared back at the book on the ground. He shook his head too bitter to pick it up or put it away at the moment.

Once again, Wanda kept her distance and he knew he needed to cool off as well. He decided to visit one of the other dimensions once more. He was gone for about a week. When he arrived Wong was furious at him. Strange stumbled back into the Sanctum through one of the portals.

“Are you drunk?” Wong asked in the sitting room. Strange shook his head.

“No...” Strange replied simply.

“You've been gone for a week!” Wong started. “You're Sorcerer Supreme...what if something had happened. What if the world needed you!” Wong scolded. Strange looked away rolling his eyes.

“Well did anything happened?” Strange asked annoyed. Wong shook his head.

“No!” he yelled. Stephen nodded.

“See... the world can survive a few days without me,” Strange said making his way to his leather chair in the sitting room. He sat there conjuring some water and pain killers. Wong followed him eyeing him confused.

“Where were you?” Wong asked crossing his arms.

“Out...” he said simply. “I needed to cool off,” he finally revealed.

“For a week?” Wong asked.

“For years!” Strange lashed. “I should never have decided to take her in,” Strange grumbled.

“You got in another fight with Wanda did you?” Wong asked. Strange eyed Wong seriously.

“She used a part of her soul to make illusion copies of her brother and her dead lover,” Strange revealed. Wong's brows shot up to his forehead.

“Oh...” he said shaking his head pursing his lips.

“It has to be necromancy, what else could it be?” Strange mumbled to himself.

“Well she's old and skilled enough to practice it,” Wong defended.

  
“It doesn't matter we don't use it selfishly!” Strange said shaking his head shoving his pain killers in his mouth then drinking them down. “I just can't figure out how she learned how to do it. What spell did she alter?” he asked frustrated shaking his head. Wong huffed thinking to himself.

“What if she didn't,” he said. “What if she didn't use Necromancy, you sure it wasn't time?” he asked.

“Not any better,” Strange said.

“Did you see or feel any anomalies, time rips, deja-vu?” Wong asked. Strange shook his head. “Any other dead nearby? Objects missing, moved, nightmares?” Wong asked out.

  
“No! Well yes but I'm pretty sure the missing stuff is Wanda's doing,” Strange snapped. Wong nodded.

“It doesn't make sense, I didn't sense anything of the sort the past few days either,” Wong said lost in thought. Strange swallowed realizing Wong was right. Messing with magic always left a disperse, evidence, an imbalance in the environment and surroundings. However, he didn't sense any either.

“Shit you're giving me a bigger headache,” Strange said holding his head. “I...I need to sober up and think” Strange added. “Where's Wanda?” he asked heading towards the kitchen.

“Last time I check she was at the Kamar-Taj,” Wong answered. Strange nodded.

“Good,” he said simply. “Continue to keep an eye on her, will you,” Strange said grabbing something from the kitchen then creating a portal out. Wong scoffed and raised his hand. Strange was gone for two more days when he arrived. Wong was making himself a sandwich in the kitchen, as he stayed over to keep an eye on Wanda who walked out of her room to talk to Wong a few times.

“Wong!” Strange yelled out.

“I'm in here!” Wong yelled.

“Lower your voice,” Strange said making his way in the kitchen. Wong shook his head confused as Strange was the one who yelled in the first place. “I found out how she did it,” he said seriously. Wong blinked a few times.

“Okay...” he said looking at Strange who looked a bit delirious.

“Magic...” he said. Wong's face fell as he looked at Strange seriously. “Chaos magic,” he clarified. Wong looked off to the side thinking about it. “I thought she used necromancy...time...transmutation,” Strange whispered to Wong. “No..I was wrong... she's using whatever she has, to do stuff,” he tried to explain.

  
“Will you get a grip. You sound like a mad man,” Wong stated worried. Strange turned around frustrated.

“Think about it Wong... when have you seen Wanda do a proper spell, say a chant, perform a ritual?” Strange asked. Wong narrowed his eyes thinking about it. Strange slowly turned his neck to look at him. “You haven't, have you?” he asked. Wong grimaced.

“Well...” Wong let out.

“It's because she doesn't have to, whatever she has doesn't work like that,” Strange said. “I thought she transmutated my Keurig to spit out pop a few weeks ago. I thought she summoned or split a part of herself to create her brother and her lost lover,” Strange whispered as he neared Wong. “Her magic doesn't work like that...I finally found something on it,” he said. “It works with alteration mostly with probability. At worst...reality,” he whispered. Wong stepped back shaking his head.

“No....no...just no. I mean not even the Ancient One had that power,” Wong said. Strange nodded.

“I know...Wanda's power is warping reality, though she's so skilled at it now she doesn't even have to blink. She's getting better at it...and I think it might be my fault,” Strange let out his voice cracking. Wong suddenly lost his appetite.

“Oh...shit,” he said shaking his head. “What do we do?” he asked. Strange shook his head. “Can't we bind her or something?” he asked. Strange took a deep breath.

“Possibly but I don't know how long it would last or how effective it will be,” Strange said simply.

“Wong!” they suddenly heard Wanda's voice from behind. “I'm getting hungry let's get some pizza!” Wanda yelled making her way to the kitchen. They both looked towards her as they saw Wanda step in her small smile fading.

“Oh,” she let out. Strange nodded simply forcing himself to smile.

“Uhhh yeah, sorry I just made myself a sandwich,” Wong answered realizing he still had a sandwich in his hand. She nodded.

“Yeah...” she paused taking a deep breath looking up at Strange. “So you're back,” she said. Strange shrugged.

“Well this is my home...so yeah, I'm back,” Strange replied as coolly as he can muster. Wanda looked down rolling her tongue. All three stood silently in the kitchen to the point it grew awkward. “Well I'm going to take a long...overdue, shower,” he said making his way past Wanda. “You know pizza sounds good,” Strange added. Wanda looked at Strange then back at Wong.

“Is he okay?” she asked. Wong's eyes widen not sure how to answer that.

“Yeah, he'll be fine,” Wong answered not too sure. “To be honest, I think you hurt his feelings the other day,” Wong stated before taking a bite out of his sandwich. Wanda scoffed a smirk.

“Yeah right,” she said crossing her arms.

“He may be too proud to admit it but you know it's true,” Wong said making his way past her. Wanda watched as Wong past her thinking about his words. She frowned knowing Wong was telling the truth but was too hurt to admit it.

The next morning Wanda made breakfast and coffee again as nothing had happened. Strange woke up and paused.

“Morning, Wanda,” he said making his way to the table. He sat there and started to drink his coffee. Wanda made him a plate and put it in front of him.

“Good Morning, Strange,” she said simply.

“Stephen is fine,” Strange said lowly as he was slowly coming to his senses. Wanda nodded as she drank some juice instead. They were both quiet as they ate silently. “You know I thought you would still be upset at me,” Strange started.

“Why?” she asked. He looked up trying to come with the right words before shaking his head.

“You know why,” he said his voice raspy. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“You're right I do but I'm not angry,” she said. “Not anymore,” she said taking a bit out her eggs. “I mean Wong's right you already do a good job beating yourself up,” she said jokingly. Strange pursed his lips.

“Yeah...he's right,” Strange admitted. They silently agreed to make peace as they went on with their day. Within the week things were returning to normal. Though Wanda was out more often than not. Soon Wong came back in once more.

“Strange!” he yelled. “There's been djinn spotted in Iraq!” Wong yelled telepathically.

“Damn, war zones make things complicated,” Strange said telepathically. Soon he walked out of the library his cape swishing behind him. Wanda walked out as well. “Are you sure?” Strange asked.

“Positive...I think even Americans have spotted him,” Wong added. Strange rolled his eyes.

“Fantastic,” he let out sarcastically. “Wanda are you ready?” Strange asked. Wanda turned pale.

“I...I think it's better if I stay here,” she said hugging herself. “War zones... I think I've seen enough,” she said looking off to the side. Strange and Wong nodded.

“Well let's get this over with,” Stephen said making a portal. Wanda didn't accompany them on the next three defense outings and with her sporadic trips. Strange and Wong came back winded.

“Ah man...sure could have used Wanda's help,” Wong admitted rubbing his shoulder. “I think it's dislocated,” Wong said grimacing clearly in pain.

“Yeah...you should probably get that checked out,” Strange advised. Wong nodded.

“Yeah...I'll better get this fixed, see you later,” Wong said making a portal and left. Strange stared as the portal sparks disappeared. The house silent, he looked around. He could not help but have this sinking feeling that something was wrong. He swallowed as he started to make haste climbing up the stairs. His thoughts were everywhere as his feet made his way to Wanda's room.

“Wanda!” he warned as he neared. He unlocked her door and opened it. “Wanda we need to talk,” Strange said as he paused and noticed Wanda's room was much more cluttered. Strange walked in as Wanda read a tome on her bed. As he continued stepping he saw items, some he was sure he's seen and read about. “Wanda...what's all this?” he asked. Wanda glanced up at him before looking back down at her book.

“Just a few things I collected,” she answered mindlessly. A scroll floated near his face and he magically opened it and started reading it.

“Is this one of the Dead Sea Scrolls?” he asked. She shrugged as a reply. “How did you get this?” Strange asked.

“I conjured it,” she answered just as mindlessly. Strange shook his head.

“You can't conjure what you don't know...you'd have to know exactly what it said,” Stephen said closing the door. His nerves were high as he looked around and it made him more upset that Wanda seemed to be ignoring him. He looked around and saw a telescope, this he knew was a relic. “Oči Galilea Galileo,” he said grabbing ahold of it. He knew this item belonged to a sorcerer in Italy. Strange swallowed he felt sick in his stomach. His throat suddenly dry. “Wanda you've broken so many laws...how many more? Why?” he asked as Wanda finally closed the tome she was reading and stood up. “You've stolen these things,” Strange uttered in disbelief as she neared.

“I just wanted to read it,” she said looking at the Dead Sea Scrolls. “I'm not even Christian but a book said there was a spell possibly imprinted on them in code,” she answered more to herself.

“Wanda...are you listening to me,” Strange said grabbing Wanda's shoulders. “You're sick, what you're doing is wrong and against the law,” Strange said strongly looking down at Wanda trying to sense something, see something, get anything from her. Wanda looked up at him and stepped back and threw her arm up pushing away from him.

“I was going to take them back,” she said bitterly.

“When?” Strange asked. “Tomorrow? Three weeks from now? Months?” he asked in disbelief. Wanda swallowed as she clenched her jaw. “Wanda you had no intention of bringing these items back!” Strange let out. She glared looking away.

“You're right!” she shouted. Strange eyed her confused, hurt, he couldn't believe what was going on. “You would have me ignorant,” she spat out. “Poor, naive, little Wanda,” she started. “I have been trapped here for almost half a year and have learned hardly anything!” she yelled. “Everything I learned I taught my self!” she cried.

“You are learning at the same rate as any other initiate and member,” Strange defended.

“That's just it! I am not an initiate! I'm different and you know it. I want to learn like you did. I want to be as smart as you!” she yelled bitterly.

“I have years more experience in other things, Wanda. I'm a Doctor! I spent years in college just like any other doctor! Regardless of what others may think I didn't just become Sorcerer Supreme overnight,” Strange clarified. Wanda's eyes narrowed. “You get the same treatment as anyone else,” he said. A tinge of crimson in her eyes started to glow as she neared him.

“I am not anyone else,” she whispered up at him as her fingers twisted and raised them near Strange's head.

“No! You don't do it!” he heard Wanda's words she yelled at him weeks earlier. He was suddenly in front of Dormammu. He looked around he was back on that meteorite as he saw the black demon and its huge glowing eyes.

“Oh...no,” Strange uttered.

“YOU! Not you again...DIE!” Dormammu yelled angrily.

“Shit!” Strange yelled remembering he no longer had the Time Stone. He felt his body vaporize in pain.

“Die!” he heard again and once again he felt himself die, his body crushed. “Die!” he heard again and his body was in agony. As if he was reliving his agonizing punishment and defeat of Dormammu.

“Ahhhh!” he yelled and he saw Wong, dead a metal beam his stomach. Then suddenly reversing reviving once more. Soon Wong twisted out of the reverse spell realizing what Strange had done. The image changed and everything was black. He steadied his breath and all he saw was snow slowly falling in slow motion. Lightning inching across the sky, Strange looked to his right to see the Ancient One. “What have I done?” he whispered. She swallowed shaking her head.

“Some things cannot be stopped,” she said simply. His eyes widen as he wanted to say more. She gave him a soft look. “You were so afraid to fail,” she said suddenly. “So afraid to see,” she said looking back out. Strange looked back at the snow and suddenly he zoomed in to a single flake, to its molecular structure before waking up. Strange gasped as he blinked a few times, the crimson hue of his eyes disappearing.

He sat up and looked around he was still in Wanda's room. He slowly got to his feet there was no sign of Wanda. He looked around some personal items were missing. Her picture, her robot, some jewelry. He suddenly made his way to the library. He looked around a few books were also missing. “Fuck,” he swore as suddenly he heard Wong yell.

  
“Strange!” Wong yelled both physically and telepathically. “We have a problem!” Wong added. Strange just stared at the books numbly. He didn't want to believe it. No, he didn't want to think about it. At the moment he couldn't process it fast enough. Wong made his way towards him. “Strange...the librarian just informed me some books are missing,” Wong informed. Strange closed his eyes and swallowed, he could feel his body heat up, his eyes water. “Are you listening? The Kamar-Taj has been robbed!” Wong yelled. He slowly nodded before jerking his head to the side.

“I know...” he finally responded.

“What? How?” Wong asked.

“It was Wanda,” Strange revealed his voice cracked. Wong shook his head confused in disbelief.

“No...it can't be,” Wong said in denial. Strange turned his hands presenting the missing books in the library.

“Check her room,” Strange ordered. “Return everything you know its not hers,” Strange said making his way out of the library. Wong put his arms to his head. He could not believe it.


	11. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry, this chapter is choppier than usual cause it's supposed to be montage like.

It took about a week to return all items they found that Wanda had stolen. They figured all those visits to her friends, those nights she stayed behind is when she took the time to seek after them. Though even after that, it took Wong and Strange a week to get over the initial shock of what had happened.

“You have to tell them,” Wong started one evening as Strange added a bit of brandy in his tea.

“Tell them what?” Strange replied back. “How do you go about telling a team of superheroes that you somehow...fucked up,” he said not sure how to even reply. “Hey remember your friend you forced me to watch over and train..well she's awol and I don't know where she's at!” Strange said angrily. “In fact, she's in worse condition than she was before!” he added taking a long drink of his spiked tea.

“You did not force her to steal those things,” Wong said. “You did not force her to do what she did,” Wong reinforced. Strange shook his head.

“I know... but will the others see it that way?” Strange asked rhetorically. “No,” he added bitterly. His tea floated as he lifted his hand and covered his face. “I just can't believe I didn't see it coming. I should have known. I should have stopped training her, sent her back the first time I realized something was off,” Strange agonized.

“But you didn't,” Wong said sadly. He shook his head. “ _We_ didn't and yet we knew it was going to happen. No, we didn't just suspect,” Wong clarified to himself. “Strange...when was the last time you taught her anything?” Wong asked sitting down on the chair opposite him. Stephen uncovered his face thinking about it.

“I don't know...weeks...months...fuck!” he realized suddenly. _You would have me ignorant,_ he heard Wanda's voice echo. He stared up, his eyes slightly bloodshot from the lack of sleep. “I was so afraid to teach her anything–because–I was afraid she would do something like _this_ ,” Strange slowly realized. “If I had only done what I promised maybe this wouldn't have happened,” he released sadly.

“This is some weird self-fulfilling prophecy stuff,” Wong said. Strange looked off to the side.

“I think I broke her,” Strange let out. “Made her worse,” he added. Wong shook his head.

“We know Wanda was already broken but you're right we didn't help,” Wong said. They were quiet for a while. “So what do we do now?” he asked. Strange looked up at him seriously.

“We find her and we bring her back,” he said in a rasp.

“And what if she doesn't want to come back?” Wong asked.

“Oh...I know she won't” Strange said standing up and leaving. “I'm counting on it,” he said through gritted teeth. Strange took a couple of days to recuperate and clear his mind. Afterward, he was ready to search for Wanda. He stepped back into her room and smiled. They were plenty of things to use to search for her. Though, anything with a genetic link worked the best. He looked around and found a rubber band that had a few strands of hair. He took a hair off it and made his way back to the scrying room where Wong was ready.

“You found something?” Wong asked.

“I would throw her whole damn wardrobe in if I have to,” Strange answered. “Luckily I found some hair,” he said as Wong had already placed in the ingredients. Strange dropped the hair into the water and chanted the spell. The hair sunk in as it did before as the world zoomed in and showed she was somewhere in the West Indies. Stephen perked a brow and suddenly the image spun quickly, both Strange and Wong's brows furrowed as neither had seen it happen before. Suddenly it was somewhere near Morocco. “She's on the move,” Strange realized as it zoomed in and they showed Wanda walking out of an alleyway. She was in a crowded street not even bothering to blend in. The image zoomed out a bit and followed her as she walked down a crowded street. It zoomed out even more.

“She's in Casablanca!” Wong realized.

“You sure?” Strange asked eyeing him.

“Positive,” Wong said.

“Then lead the way,” he said.

Wong nodded he opened a portal and they both stepped in. The appeared in alleyway similar to where they believed to have seen Wanda. “Why would Wanda be in Casablanca?” Wong asked out as they looked around the crowded street.

“Oh I don't know, someplace exotic, someplace she saw oh...let's say a movie,” Strange teased. Wong rolled his eyes. “Why does Wanda do anything?” Strange added. “She just does,” he answered looking around. Wong could hear the passive aggressiveness in Stephen's voice. He shook his head hoping his tone would be different when they did find her. They had a hard time finding her and quickly lost track. After a few hours, they had to face the facts and return to the Sanctum. Once again Strange used another hair off the rubber band. She was in Rome, Italy and they sought after her once more just to find that they could not find her. Once again he used another hair and she was in Russia and they could not find her but this time they got close.

A fellow mage had mentioned seeing someone who looked like her. They met up with the mage in a small castle. When another person interrupted their conversation. Strange looked at the man who looked pale and out of breath. The man spoke back in Russia.

“What? What is it?” Strange asked knowing something was off. The mage looked at him seriously.

“Come with me,” he said, they quickly followed the Russian mage to another room. He shook his head in disbelief. “I can't believe it,” he said.

“What can't believe what?” Strange asked.

“Your friend...this woman your chasing has stolen the gems off a sacred crown,” he said bitterly. “The rubies of Prince Ilia. He was a mage of Russian royal decent,” he said pointing to the crown that had been robbed. Strange closed his eyes as he swallowed. He glanced as Wong who sighed closing his eyes shaking his head.

“She was just here!” Strange yelled angrily. He covered his face frustrated. “Why are you doing this Wanda?” he asked bitterly. “What are you up to,” he whispered. They returned back to the Sanctum frustrated. “She's not just on some world tour, she's stealing things!” Strange realized.

“I just can't believe it...why?” Wong asked. “Was that ever in her nature?” Wong asked. Strange raised his hands.

“I..I honestly don't know,” Stephen answered closing his eyes. “She did mention something about living off the streets for a while, so possibly,” he remembers her saying something about it.

“We can't be wasting our time chasing her,” Wong started sadly. “We have duties, obligations. I need to be back at the Kamar-Taj,” he said. “Maybe we should let this go,” Wong spoke sadly. “Just like Mordo, Wanda will show up when she's good and ready,” he added. Stephen closed his eyes frustrated.

“Please do not compare the two,” he said raising his hand for Wong to stop before he continued to say something else he did not want to hear. Wong shook his head.

“Why not? Both trained in Kamar-Taj, both broke laws and decided to go into hiding, doing Gods know what!” Wong said angrily. Strange swallowed.

“Mordo is a murderer, Wanda is just a thief,” Strange clarified bitterly. Wong leaned in his arms spread out.

“Yeah...well for how long?!” Wong snapped back. Strange turned his head and glared at him. Wong's eyes narrowed. “I'm going back..unlike you I take my responsibilities seriously,” Wong said making a portal and leaving. Strange released a heavy sigh as he made his way back upstairs. Stephen decided to take another approach to discover what items she had been taking. So far, a rare tome, a dagger, and a whole bunch of enchanted jewels and other stones. He could not figure out why should want them other than just have them. It also gave Wong a few days to cool off. Though when Strange dropped in an item of hers, it did not work. It was a strand of hair he found off a brush. It should have worked. So he tried another and yet nothing. He decided to throw in a sock just to be sure. Neither was working either she found a way to not be tracked or she was gone. Missing not in this world or worse dead. Strange swallowed shaking his head.

“Wong!” Strange yelled out forgetting he wasn't there. He soon opened the portal to the Kamar-Taj and told Wong what happened. They decided to do the spell in the Kamar-Taj and the same thing happened. “It's not working...why is it not working?” Strange asked in a panic. Wong shook his head confused.

“I don't' know maybe she found a way to block it?” he answered not sure.

“You don't think she's...you don't,” he didn't want to finish it.

“Dead?” Wong finished. “Nah, the spell would led to her body,” Wong said. Strange sighed in relief. “Seen it once before,” he added. Strange did double-take at Wong but did not bother to question him, figuring he was right.

“You don't think she's left this planet...or realm?” Strange suggested rubbing his temple. Wong sighed.

“Possibly,” he said. “We're just going to have to wait,” Wong said shaking his head. Strange had no choice but to take Wong's advice. He did the spell every day just in case using clothing and other personal objects. Yet nothing, he looked at the items missing once again. He looked at the title book she stole. _In mundo: re: Si Temere_. He decided to look into it more. His suspicions were right, a tome about unseen worlds and realities. With Wanda's chaos powers, he realized she was gone.

Everyday Strange did the spell to see if she would come back and yet she wasn't. He had lied to the Avengers about not making it to training. He didn't have the heart to tell them the truth and he could not figure out why. Maybe deep down he was fooling himself. Maybe he was ashamed to admit his faults, face their wrath. Maybe he hoped that she would come to her senses. Though he knew next time she would appear he would be ready. Three weeks later the spell worked once more. He blinked caught off guard as it zoomed in and he knew the part of the world she was in. Sokovia. Strange took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. It was now or never.

A portal opened as he stepped through he found himself near a frozen lake. He looked around he was in the woods, mountains could be seen in a distance. He was tempted to have his cloak transform but felt he could deal with the temperature. He looked around when he spotted her. She was out looking on a frozen lake, beyond that was a huge mountain. He whispered something as he moved his hand, which glowed slightly before stepping any closer.

“Wanda...” Strange started as he neared slowly. Wanda didn't move she just stared.

“Our family used to come here in the summers. We would go fishing and swim in the lake,” she said. “My mother said we were born in that little village down by the mountain,” she continued. Strange swallowed closing his eyes. “It's so stupid how we live our lives, taking life for granted,” she lamented bitterly looking down shaking her head. “All those nights filled with regret all those miss moments to say I love you,” she said sadly. “Wounds that even time can't seem to heal,” she said sadly. Her eyes elsewhere before turning around suddenly. “Why are you here?” she asked finally. Strange took a deep breath before exhaling a cloud of vapor that dissipated slowly.

“I came here looking for you,” he answered. Wanda shook her head angrily.

“You can't,” she replied. “Why even bother?” she added. “What has done cannot be undone. What _I_ have done can't be undone!” she clarified. “You said it yourself, I have broken many laws, stolen selfishly, I don't want to go back!” she finished strongly. “There is no...going back!” she yelled lashing out at him, a wave of crimson attacking. Her other hand created a portal before disappearing. Strange lowered his shield. He looked around before huffing. He twisted his arms in the air and suddenly an energy signature appeared. A crimson energy string connected to his arms to the portal that reopened by the spell. Strange swallowed before walking through it.

He appeared this time he wasn't sure then he realized it was Paris, France. He once again twisted his arms reactivating the spell. A transparent crimson string appeared around his wrist and down the alleyway. He slowly followed it. He walked past a few strangers who stared at him confused by his wardrobe as they passed. He nodded a few as they passed by him and ignored most. No one could see the crimson energy string that he was attached to or was following. Soon he spotted her sitting outside a coffee shop. She was drinking something, looking sullen, as she propped her hand on the back of her hand. He swallowed as he decided to sneak up on her.

“You know, have you considered trying someplace more exotic...have you ever thought about going to Bangkok?” he asked sitting in front of her. Wanda's eyes widen as she leaned back.

“How did you...” she shook her head. “Nevermind...you will regret this!” she said as she lashed out once again. This time a few people screamed. She flew up a couple of feet as he raised the table they were sitting and tossed it at him as well. She suddenly raised her hands and twisted him in a similar fashion as Strange's spell. Except her left arm was above her twisting left and her arm downwards twisting right, like a Mudra pose. A bright light shined before she disappeared. Strange shook his head as a few others ran away still confused about what's going on. Stephen swallowed shaking his head before once again doing the spell this time it had trouble working.

“Come on...don't fail me now,” he said through gritted teeth. It wasn't working. He sighed and tried once again. The crimson energy signature sprung from around his wrist and upwards towards the air where a glass-like tear appeared. He scoffed in shock as he neared it. “Ho-ly shit, she did it,” he said looking around it. It was a portal but he didn't know to where or what? He took a deep breath trying to examine it more though it was starting to close up. He titled his head to the side and grimaced. “Now or never,” he whispered to himself. He knew if he gives up now who knows when he'll find her again. His hands magically forced the portal open wide enough for him to cross. He suddenly flew threw the portal hoping for the best.


	12. World of Her Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, have you ever watched visually stunning movies like: The Fall, The Cell, Melancholia, Inception, What Dreams May Come. If not watch one and you'll know what I'm talking about. That's what I'm trying to grasp here. So details and slowness ahoy.

A high pitch ringing in his ear slowly dulled as he hit the floor. The bright light blinding him slowly faded as his eyes adjusted. He pushed himself up from the cobblestone road he was lying on, he felt achy, a bit disoriented. He slowly stood up dusting himself up as he got a good look around. It looked similar to Paris France, but a bit like Amsterdam as well. Except for Cherry Blossoms trees in full bloom, that had endless petals lining the sidewalk. He noticed the light was different as literally seeing the world in rose-tinted glasses. It was soft and elegant and he had no idea where he was.

He started walking forward, trying to see if any sign of Wanda. Nothing, everyone just looked like normal people, faces he has never seen before. Though their clothes, all different, some look normal, modern, other's more exotic, some even fantasy inspired. He continued walking examining the shops, looking at those who past him by. Not a single awkward or odd glance at his presence. His usual mage regalia, not odd to those around him. He continued walking, stepping over the cherry blossoms, that lined the sidewalk until he saw a shop that caught his attention. He stopped and stared past the window. Large mechanical looking dolls, almost the size of people, he couldn't help but be drawn by the unique store. He decided to take a look inside the store, ignoring the little bell that jingled when he stepped inside. It was a dark wooden store, no one else seemed to be shopping. He looked around some more, there were other interesting items, he never seen before. He walked passed a curtain door and saw a variety of body parts and other odd items. He heard a clicking sound behind him and noticed a normal clock above the door.

“Hey! What are you doing in the back of my shop?” Strange turned to see the owner of the voice.

“Stark?” he asked. The owner leaned back confused putting down a ranch.

“Do I know you?” he asked pushing up his thick-framed glasses.

“Why are you dressed like a steampunk Geppetto from Pinnochio?” Strange asked confused. Tony Stark was wearing baggy oversize pants, black boots, overalls, a button-up blouse, and overcoat.

“Wait are you questioning my choice of fashion?” Tony suddenly asked insulted. “I have you know this is the latest fashion in this city,” he defended putting a hand on his hip. Strange just shook his head slightly.  
  


“Forget it,” he said turning around. He realized that this Tony Stark did not know who he was. He sighed looking around. “Did you create all this?” Strange asked turning back around and slowly making his way out the shop.

“No, honestly I have a room full of little elves that create these things for a below-average wage,” Tony answered simply looking at his items. Strange slowly glared at him. “Of course I made these!” he said shaking his head insulted. “In fact, this one is a popular model, I call her the Pepper,” he said with a wink. Strange noticed a life-size android who did look a lot like Pepper Potts.

“Okay...look I'm looking for someone, I'm just wondering if you know where to find her,” Strange started getting Stark's attention once again. “I'm looking for a girl named Wanda Maximoff. Have you seen her?” Strange asked seriously. Tony looked at him blankly before bending over laughing. Stephen looked at him confused.

“Wanda? You mean Queen Wanda Maximoff of the United Sokovia Nations?” Stark let out. “Yeah, maybe you should try the capital city in her castle,” he said shaking his head before looking back and admiring his android. Strange slowly turned his head and looked out the window. This reality was much worse than he thought. He started making his way out before turning back around.

“Wait...you mentioned capital city, where is that?” Strange suddenly asked realizing he was completely lost. Stark sighed shaking his head.

“Up north, huge city can't miss it,” he said looking over another android that looked more steampunk than human. Strange shook his head lowly trying to grasp the reality of his situation. Soon Stark looked up at him concerned. “You know... I have to head back to my headquarters I can give you a lift to the capital city if you want,” he suddenly offered.

“Can you?” Strange asked suddenly sounding desperate. Stark shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“Yeah, sure,” he said. Stephen heaved a heavy sigh.

“You don't know how much this means to me Tony,” he said. Tony looked at him confused.

“You're right I don't but it obviously seems important to you. Well let's go,” he said turning around. “Friday Paree, shop duty!” Stark said and suddenly a hologram of a female appeared. Strange did a double-take at the very futuristic projection.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Stark,” she said as Strange perked a brow. Stark led him to the back of the shop and to a lift. He opened the door and let Strange get on it first.

“After you,” he gestured pompously. They were both on as Tony pulled a lever and the lift raised a few stories. The lift stopped as he opened it and walked towards a door. “I hope you're not afraid of heights,” Stark let out walking out a door. “Cause that might be a problem,” he said as Stephen followed and saw a huge airship but looked more like Hindenburg with some propellers.

“Jeeze, Stark, you're taking this Steampunk thing a bit far aren't you?” Strange let out with a chuckle but still amazed. Tony shrugged.

“What can I say that's what I'm into at the moment,” Stark said as he turned around with his arms out wide. He continued to walk up the ramp backward. “Besides if you can build it...why not?” he said turning back around. Strange followed Stark onto the deck of his airship. He looked around at the wooden and metal structure. It was actually pretty stunning to look at. Suddenly Stark whistled towards the pilot who saluted him with a nod. “It gets a bit windy on the deck when up in the air,” Stark said looking up at the balloon. The ship started to rise slowly lifting up. Strange smiled as he continued to walk around the deck and saw the city they were in and the rose-colored sky. He soon realized there were two suns in the distance.

“I'm in living in a dream,” Strange whispered to himself as he admired the view from above.

“I hope you don't mind I'm going to head inside and get something to drink. You're welcome to join me if you want,” Stark offered as headed towards a door. Strange nodded.

“Yeah, I think I will... in a bit,” he replied. He noticed the closer they left the town the rose-colored light faded and returned to a more realistic color. Strange sighed and turned back around and decided to join Stark for a drink. He talked with Tony as they drank some whiskey. In this reality Stark was considered a toymaker, with other technological pursuits, he had nothing in the field of advanced weaponry. From what Strange could see he did not know anything about it but seemed lighter because of it. He looked out the window occasionally looking over the scenery, amazed at the natural beauties he saw. Soon Stark informed they were almost to the capital city and both Strange and Stark walked back out on the deck.

The city was a metropolis, from the south they were green pastures, east was an ocean, the north was snowy plains, and the west was a desert. His brows furrowed trying to figure out how did she do this? Where exactly was he?

“See right there, that's my headquarters” Stark pointed out to one of the highest towers in the city. Strange nodded curtly with a soft smile.

“You sure made a name of yourself,” Strange complimented. Stark clapped.

“What can I say I make do,” he said humbly. Strange tried his hardest not to chuckle at his reply. Soon they neared Stark's Tower and the airship landed. They both stepped out of the airship and soon, Pepper Potts greeted them with two children. A daughter and a son.

“Papa!” a little boy said. Tony made his way to his family and greeted them. Pepper stared at Strange apprehensively. She looked like she whispered something in his ear and Tony just waved his hand.

“Pepper, I want you to meet....” Tony paused realizing he forgot to ask his name.

“Strange...Doctor Stephen Strange,” Strange greeted putting his hand out to shake hers. Pepper grabbed a hold of her son and shook his hand.

“Pepper...Stark,” she greeted. Strange smiled.

“Yeah uh, I decided to give him a lift to the city. He looked pretty distraught,” Tony said to his wife.

“Awe, Tony you got such a bleeding heart,” she said at him lovingly with a smile. Strange did a double-take at them before looking away.

“Well it's a pleasure to meet you and I'm eternally grateful for your help Tony,” Stephen said as he neared the edge of his tower. “But I better get going, hopefully, I'll see you around,” Strange said with a wave and suddenly walked off the edge of the tower. Pepper gasped as Tony ran towards him.

“What...” Stark released as Pepper ran towards the edge as well. She huffed looking at Tony.

“I told you he looked like a magic user,” Pepper said crossing her arms. Tony shrugged.

“I just barely know the man... what I'm just going to start asking people about their abilities,” he defended as they watched as Strange floated off. “See this is why you can't make friends,” he teased. Pepper shook her head.

“Mages are not allowed in the capital city. My god Tony what if the authorities find out,” Pepper scolded turning back around.

“I'll just turn on the charm and play dumb,” Stark turned following his wife.

Strange slowly glided from the tower, the cool breeze in his face. He slowly lowered himself realizing that the city had districts all with mixed architecture from Earth. He slowly landed as he figured it was best to be stealthy as possible. After all, he did not Wanda to see him coming. He landed in a relatively normal and modern looking area. There were clubs and vehicles like it would any other place. He continued to walk further North towards the center of the city. After a few minutes, he realized it was still pretty far and he hailed a taxi.

“Yeah, where to?” the driver asked. Strange flashed a smile.

“To the castle,” Strange answered. The guy perked a brow at him before driving off. The modern city was full of holograms and lights. Then it slowly started to shift to a more typical Gothic city architecture they started to drive over a bridge that reminded him or the Brooklyn Bridge, he looked at the river and he could see the ocean in the distance. He smiled softly as they crossed the bridge and the city looked different, the architecture looked more like it was in Moroccan now. Strange looked out the window confused. “Are we still in the city?” he asked. The taxi driver chuckled.

  
“Why? You from outta town?” he asked.

“You can say that,” Strange answered numbly still looking at the environment and the people in it. They stopped at a traffic light and Strange stared ahead. This world was created specifically to Wanda's taste, it made no sense. He wondered if Wanda would hijack a verse or world and alter it completely. He wasn't sure if she had that power, wasn't sure if she would actually go that far. Though, this reality had only bits and pieces similar to their earth. This was drastically changed, it was mind-boggling. This was truly a world of her own.

“Well this is as close as I can get,” the taxi said stopping. “152 shills, please,” Strange furrowed his brows. He had no money, definitely any shillings. He raised his hand in a horn-like gesture.

“Sleep,” he said and the guy's head suddenly hit the side window, as he fell asleep. “Sorry,” Strange said feeling guilty for what he did and got out of the car. He stepped out of the small traffic jam that seemed to be a few blocks away from the castle. Strange noticed a decently high wall as he started walking. The more he neared the castle he realized it too look familiar. It was a mixture of the Taj Mahal and Saint Basil's Cathedral. “You would,” Stephen said shaking his head as he looked around before floating over the wall.

He landed in a garden and started to look around. This area had topiaries of different shapes and designs. He stayed near the outer wall as possible as he realized that the castle had plenty of guards. Strange sighed as he continued to search the perimeter. He heard the sound of a gate opening and a huge limo driving in. Strange stepped back and dunked hiding as he watched the limo drive up towards the castle and round to a stop. The limo doors opened and a few familiar faces came out followed by a bunch of children.

“King Barton,” a doorman greeted. A huge glass and wooden door opened. Clint nodded with a smile.

“Alton...I do hope the queen won't be upset about the surprise visit,” Clint said with a smile.

“Oh, I highly doubt it, I think she has been down lately,” the doorman said.

“Queen Laura...Queen Natasha,” he said. Strange jerked his head and perked a brow.

“Princesses Lila, Yulia, Lizbeta, Prince Cooper, Nathaniel, Prince Alexei, Oscar,” he said simply. Strange noticed that some of the Princes and Princesses had red hair. He perked a brow.

“Two wives,” he whispered in shock. “You gave Clint two wives...ugh,” Strange shook his head. It was obvious who Wanda favored in this world. He sighed as he watched the large family enter the castle and the limo drives off. He sighed shaking his head he wanted to confront Wanda but he didn't want to do it front of Clint, Natasha, and Laura with all their children. Stephen turned around as he began scoping in the opposite direction. He was confused. This world isn't real, right? That means all his friends and allies aren't real, or are they? He sighed frustrated. This felt more like a Mirror Dimension then an alternate reality. He shook his head. “Could it be?” he said to himself as he decided to head towards the back gardens. What if Wanda didn't hijack a parallel universe and just created a pocket dimension? He swallowed technically doing this would not break any time and universal laws. Though to create something this huge and elaborate was almost godlike in its self. He wouldn't be sure until he left this place. He swallowed as he saw a huge tower by a large fountain in the distance. Perhaps it was best he didn't confront Wanda yet. He needed to learn more about this world.

Strange stealthy walked across the back gardens, beautiful flowers, sweet and fragrant were naturally scattered about. A large beautiful fountain was in the center and to its side a huge tall tower. He stood near the fountain and looked up. Why was this huge tower here? He thought looking at the height. His eyes narrowed as it was now sunset and the sky was now orange, pink and purple hues. He suddenly heard something like a buzzing sound. Strange looked around but saw nothing. He continued to step back when he felt something brush by him, his cloak swishing.

“Alright...where are you?” he asked out raising his hands. Suddenly he felt another swish and he heard a giggle. Strange grimaced spreading his arms out and suddenly slowing down time. He looked around and saw a young boy with platinum hair, green eyes, wearing a green cloak, a black shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. He furrowed his brows lifting the boy in the air before releasing time. The kid's legs and arms kept moving for a few seconds looking comical as his limbs move so fast like a blur. “Hey...hey!” Strange said and the kid stopped before looking around.

“Hey...put me down you dun dun head!” the kid yelled Strange perked a brow and slowly lowered him a bit.

“Dun dun head? Is that suppose to be an insult?” Strange asked.

“Duh!” the kid yelled. Strange sighed.

“Look I'll put you down if you promise not to run off like Speedy Gonzales, alright?” Stephen asked. The kid nodded. Stephen put him down and the kid touched the ground with his hands smiling. He noticed the kid was around twelve maybe thirteen. He looked familiar. “You know you're pretty fast,” Strange complimented as the kid dusted himself off. The boy looked up at him and smirked.

  
“Yeah I know...” he said looking up at him and tilted his head. “Are you a magic-user?” he asked. Strange perked a brow as he jerked his head.

“I don't know,” he answered. The kid nodded. He looked at the kid's face once more. “Are you Pietro by the way?” Strange asked. The kid chuckled.

“Pietro was my Uncle,” he answered pointing back at the castle. Strange perked a brow, realizing that if Pietro was his uncle that meant he was probably Wanda's son.

“I'm sorry you look so similar,” Strange apologized simply. The kid smiled.

“It's okay everyone says the same thing,” he said hopping onto the fountain and balancing on the edge playfully. “Did you know my uncle?” the kid asked. Strange shook his head.

“No,” he answered. The boy frowned.

“Me neither but I still get to see him at least,” he replied as he almost slipped. “Whoa,” he let out. He continued to walk on the edge of the fountain. “Why are you here in my Mom's garden?” the kid asked. Strange looked away briefly.

“I'm a new...gardener... I mean I'm also a guard,” he tried his best to lie. The kid held back a chuckle.

“You don't look like a guard to me,” he said as his ankle twisted and he started to fall into the fountain. Strange's eyes widen as he threw his hand out and magically stopped him from falling. He lifted the boy and placed him back onto the ground. The kid gasped before smiling.

“Hey, are you sure you're not a magic user?” he asked. Strange nodded. “Good, cause mutants are okay. But magic users are not allowed in the capital city...even though my Mom and brother are,” he revealed sadly. Strange furrowed his brows realizing he needed to be extra careful.

“That doesn't make any sense,” Strange replied sympathetically crossing his arms. The boy shrugged.

“Nothing ever does,” he said in agreement. “Hey what's your name?” he asked. Strange swallowed realizing it was best not to use his real name.

“Ah...weird...I mean... I'm Adam Weird?” he let out. The boy smiled with a laugh.

“That is a weird name...my name is Thomas, Prince Thomas Maximoff,” he made his way towards him and stuck out his hand to shake. Strange looked down at the surly blonde prince and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he greeted.

“Nice to meet you too...Thomas,” Strange replied courteously, a soft smile crossing his lips.

“You can call me Tommy,” Tommy replied.

“Thomas!” he heard a familiar voice call. Strange looked up he knew whose voice that was.

“Oh oh that's my mom...I better go,” he said as he turned. “Bye Weird!” he waved and ran off like blur. Strange suddenly headed towards the back garden, he knew he had to stay out of sight. He turned around and walked near the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair contemplating what to do. He figured it was best to actually plan out his next move. He decided to leave and come back later.

Stephen found a hotel a few blocks away from the castle. He managed to break in and find an empty room. Usually, he would have second thoughts about things like this, though, he was confused. He was also on a mission. He wasn't sure if it was safe to sleep in a place like this. He paced until he found himself looking out the balcony. The stars were beautiful, diamonds scattered across the sky, no light pollution, an aurora borealis of green, purple, and blue hovered majestically above him. He stared in awe as two moons hovered in the sky closer than the Earth's moons. He swallowed knowing that scientifically this was not possible, not in their world. Though he stared up in amazement, as music of people singing in a distance was heard. Like sirens lulling the city asleep. His eyes focused at the sky, his ears filled with music, that helped ease his nerves. He kept staring above as he sat on the balcony before finally drifting asleep.


	13. The Tower

Stephen tried to head back to scope the area. It was harder considering the royal Barton clan was staying over a few days. His kids had a habit of just stepping out to gardens whenever they felt like it. Usually playing tag or chase. He was, however, able to get a good look at Wanda's guards' uniforms. White, decorated, with large tall bearskin hats. He was able to alter his clothes to look similar to theirs as he continued to contemplate and figure out what to do next. Though soon they left and he knew this was his chance to do something but he could not help but wonder what was in the tower. He made his way towards it while looking up at it. He neared it and felt it. Magic. He perked a brow as he went around the back and tried to create a door. He couldn't, he walked towards the front and tried to magic it open, nothing. He tried to make a fake key and slid it in the lock, it shot back out.

“Interesting,” he said, whatever was in there, it was very important to her. He looked up and glared why was it magically protected?

“You there, guard why are you standing there? Shouldn't you be at your post?” a boy scolded as he walked out, he had blue eyes, dark brown hair and a red cape instead. Strange turned and mimic a salute.

“I'm sorry...my prince,” Stephen let out.

“He's a guard-ener, get it?” Tommy asked following after. “A guard, gardener, he's new,” he said walking up to his brother.

“Nonsense,” the boy in red said. “A guard and gardener?” he asked out. “Prove it,” he said crossing his arms. Strange swallowed as he looked around and tried to think of something fast. He nodded to a blossom that was nearby. He neared it and suddenly the blossomed opened and bloomed. “Hmm,” the boy let out.

“He's a mutant, right Adam?” Tommy said. Billy looked at Strange and smiled.

“Oh really, I haven't seen many mutants,” Billy divulged.

“Ah yes, well, we try not to be open about our abilities, some people fear what they don't understand,” Stephen answered. Billy nodded.

“That is true,” he agreed. “But you don't have to fear us here, mutants are allowed be who they are in the capital city,” the boy said. Stephen nodded in a soft smile. “My name is William by the way, you can call me Billy, Ser Billy Maximoff,” he said smugly.

“Nah-ah, he's just a prince like me,” Tommy said shaking his head. Billy pursed his lips then smiled. Stephen chuckled as he shook his hand.

“I'm Adam Weird, new guard, and part-time gardener,” Strange greeted hoping his ridiculous lie won't blow his cover. Billy nodded and shook his hand. There was a small lull for a moment. Stephen cleared his throat. “Do you know what's in this tower?” Stephen asked suddenly. “I sometimes like to know what I'm guarding,” he said. Both Tommy and Billy glanced at each other and shrugged.

“We don't know,” Billy answered looking up.

“We're not allowed to go in there either,” Tommy said doing the same. Strange swallowed as he nodded, even more, determined than ever. He watched as the boys played around a bit. He couldn't help but smile, Wanda with all her flaws had created a beautiful world, envisioned and created beautiful children. Lots of children it seems, considering all his allies had some. It was an endearing reminder that deep down, that there was still some good in her, regardless of what others or herself thought.

It took a while to find Wanda's room. Her room was on the east side of the castle as he floated up and neared a large balcony. Light fabric curtains blew outwards as he hid near the side. He peeked in and noticed she was in her room. She was beading something. He leaned in and try to stare a bit, she was creating something, a headpiece. Large, with jewels, maybe even rubies. He perked a brow, were those enchanted rubies she stole from Russia? Suddenly the door opened and Tommy stepped in.

“Mama, can Billy and I get ice cream?” Tommy asked. Wanda kept sliding jewels to her headpiece.

“Why? What's wrong with the ones we already have?” Wanda asked tilting her head examining her work.

“Nothing...we just want to go out and eat at Moo Moo's Ice Cream Parlor,” Tommy said. Stephen put a hand over his mouth trying to muffle his laughter at the absurd ice cream parlor name. Wanda rolled her eyes and smiled.

“If you must my sweet,” she said. She stopped finally and placed the headpiece on a bust. “But remember to be careful,” she said. Tommy nodded with a smile.

“We will!” he said and ran off with a blur. She sighed staring at the headpiece more. Almost like a crown, jewels mostly consisting of red was on it, lined with gold, a few other colors as well. She sighed before making her way towards the balcony. Suddenly Strange lifted up hugging the side. She stepped towards the rail and looked out for a moment. She stared silently as she held the stone rail lightly, the city was huge and off in the distance the ocean can be seen.

“Too far,” she said to herself before turning around. He waited for a bit he slowly lowered back down off by the side. He heard the door close. He suddenly took a quick glance in the room. She didn't seem to be in the room. He paused a bit before suddenly sneaking in. He quickly began opening every drawer or box he can find. He looked around but couldn't find many keys. Though he did find two of them around the right size of the tower keyhole in a small box. He sighed before making his way out the balcony and floating off near the back. He stealthily made his way back to the tower he looked around before trying the first key that had a heart. The key popped in before being pushed out.

“Damn,” he swore and tried the other he found. A diamond-shaped one, the same thing happened. “Shit,” he said frustrated. He swallowed as he began to pace. He picked up the keys and quickly made his way back to Wanda's room. He opened the small box and placed them back in the way he found them. He paused he was tempted to look around more but thought better of it. He flew off the tower and decided to open a portal to the room he hijacked at the hotel. He stepped through and gasped. He felt weird as he touched himself to make sure he was okay. He shook his head realizing he wasn't going to be creating transportation portals too often. He didn't like how it felt in the pocket dimension.

He stayed another night and he wondered if trying to find what was in the tower was worth it. Though he decided to search in other places in the castle. It was easy as Wanda had guards sporadically placed through the castle and grounds. Most silent and obedient and didn't question too often when he passed by or lied about a post change. He tried searching in areas that there wasn't too much security. Though he could not find anything. The obvious locations and the obscure were coming off short. There were very few places he hadn't check, the Throne Room, the kitchens and some other rooms near the grand entryway and throne room. He sighed shaking his head as he was walking towards the kitchens. When he heard her voice echoing from behind. _Shit_ , he swore in his head. He looked around in panic as he decided to hug a wall and act as a guard. He saluted as she passed like the other guards did as he eyed her. She turned into the kitchen and he peeked in as she went towards another door. A guarded door. Stephen perked a brow a guarded door in the kitchen? He purses his lips, it sounded odd, he suddenly followed haste. The guard that was standing by suddenly noticed him making his way near him.

“Guard you're not at your post, go back at once!” he said loudly. Stephen grimaced.

“Ehhh, how about no,” he said as he opened a portal and magically shoved him through it. “Enjoy Paree,” he said as he looked around and opened the door. A large hallway and a side hallway was off to the side. He could hear Wanda's voice. He peeked in momentarily as he noticed Wanda talking to someone who looked like Vision.

“What bothers you my love?” he heard Vision asked. Wanda just sighed.

“Ah...nothing I suppose I just miss my boys,” she said. “They wanted to go out to eat ice cream as if the food at home is not good enough,” she said frustrated.

“That is the way with children, they're young, easily bored, they just want to go out and see the world,” Vision replied. Wanda nodded.

“I know,” she said with a sigh. He stared at her intensely.

“Something else bothers you,” he says. She swallows with a nod.

“I miss you... I miss your touch, your warmth, your embrace,” she said sadly. He was quiet.

“If I could... I would hold you tightly and never let go,” he said simply. “However this is how you intended it to be. I cannot do what you have purposely limited,” Vision reminded strongly. Wanda eyes watered as she nodded. She took a deep breath and wiped a few tears off her cheek.

“I know...” she let out with a sniff. “I just couldn't, how can I create something I know ultimately it is to my liking,” she responded. “I could never live with the idea of having you or my brother exist knowing that I created you to love and by loyal to me, it would be a lie, false, a dishonor,” she said strongly.

“So you must suffer,” Vision said sadly.

“I will suffer this... I must bear this, even if everything else is a lie,” she whispered to him. He seemed to want to comfort her more, though he could not physically touch her, like an apparition, his fingers went through. She swallowed and stood up.

“Ah, soon will be our boys birthday, I just want you to know how proud you will be of them,” she said happily. “You will see them soon,” she said wiping a few more tears as she began to walk towards the door. Strange quickly made it back to the guard's post and stood there. He could hear her voice but not make out what she was saying. After a minute she soon made her way back to the kitchen. She stopped to open the refrigeration and picked out a small bottle which he assumed was juice or wine. She grabbed an apple that was nearby and walked out. He closed his eyes and sighed. He began searching the area a bit, opening the counters, nothing. He decided to go through the door and search the hallway--empty. He looked to the side of the room and saw the door. He was nervous about going in there. He wasn't sure what would happen. He knew it was a possible good location to hide an important key. He suddenly opened the door and slowed down time to almost a stop. He stepped in and looked up. A shrine, a statue of Vision in white marble was in the center of the circular room. He looked around images of him and some with Wanda were in small alcoves. He quickly looked around the area and found nothing that would pass for a key. Frustrated Stephen backed out and lifted the spell.

He growled irritated as he left the post maybe he should just give up and just confront her. Though he decided to try one more time, and if not he would confront her. He went back and slept, he was sure he had been in this realm for almost three weeks now. He knew if he stepped back Wong would probably be very angry. Though he was determined, he was on a mission, and his gut told him to try to find what was in the tower. The next morning he stood guard near the throne room. He hated it, Wanda was rarely in there, though she sat there a few times, liked a bored queen. No subjects came to visit her, no one had problems to fix in a world that was so perfect. Though her sons stepped in once again.

“Mom!” Billy shouted. Wanda smiled looking at them.

“Yes,” she asked lazily askew on her throne.

“Can Tommy and I go to the mall and buy some clothes for our birthday tomorrow?” Billy asked. Wanda sighed rolling her eyes.

“You know we already have outfits for your birthday my sweet,” she said shaking her head.

“Yeah but it's our birthday and...” he said sadly.

“Oh, my babies if you want to go to the mall very well,” she said. “Don't be gone too long,” she said and Billy smiled brightly before running out. “Mom said we can go!” he said in the distance. Wanda sighed getting up and watching them go, she lifted her arm out as if she wanted to say something but changed her mind. She closed her eyes and hugged herself. She strolled past him again as he saluted her. She muffled a yawn as she passed. She turned down a hall but stopped. She stared at something on the wall for a bit.

“Brother,” she whispered. “Brother can you hear me?” she asked out, her hands gently raised up.

“Of course, sister, what is it?” suddenly Pietro appeared like an apparition similar to Vision. He was dressed in a royal military uniform, a large fur-trimmed cloak, medals, a sword. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight as Wanda smiled.

“I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is your nephews' birthdays,” she said crossing her arms as well.

“Ah, already...how old are they turning now?” he asked placing a hand on his hip.

“Thirteen,” she said happily. Pietro chuckled.

“Ah, teens....you know what that means...they're going to want to start dating soon,” he teased. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“My boys are nothing like you!” she said back playfully.

“Really... I don't know that Tommy looks awfully familiar,” Pietro said placing a hand under his chin and pretended to think. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Okay...Tommy...maybe,” she admitted.

“Ha! I was right,” he said. She laughed.

“Yes, yes, anyways I just want to let you know...” she paused her smile fading. “I just wish you could be there...that's all,” she said. Pietro's smile softened.

“I will be...in a way,” he said trying to place a hand on her shoulder but couldn't. She nodded.

“I know,” she sighed. “Maybe I should have gone to the mall with them,” she said. “Spent more time with them while I can,” she added thinking out loud. Pietro rolled his eyes.

“You can Wanda...make it so,” he said simply.

“I can't...they're the most precious things I've created like you and Vision there are some things too perfect to...” she said shaking her head slightly. She let out a small sigh. “Look at me, I'm a mess I better go get a spa treatment or something,” she said pushing her auburn locks back. “I'll see you again soon,” she said and began to walk off. His apparition watched her go before fading. She walked past him once more and up to her room. He saluted and sighed she was going to go out soon. Good. He waited a good half an hour before she headed out dressed.

Once she was gone Strange decided to check the throne room, inspecting it as if he was doing a security round. Nothing seemed to be a key. He sighed as he headed down the hallway and looked around as well. Nothing he sighed eyeing the large portrait of on the wall. A plaque below it read: Ser Pietro Maximoff. He held back a chuckle and looked up at it. It was a large portrait, very regal looking, his cape off one shoulder, one knee up, black shiny boots, a rapier on his side, medals, pristine uniform, a belt. Then he spotted it, a hoop with large keys on it. Strange stared his jaw slightly dropping. Did she honestly give the keys to her brother to guard? Were the keys actually in a portrait? He cleared his throat and shook his head. He didn't know how to go about it. He looked around as he neared. He slowly raised his hand and tried to touch the keys in the picture. The picture waved like a pond that had been disturbed as he swore he felt the metal of the keys. Suddenly a hand swapped his fingers.

“Stop that,” he heard him say. Stephen's eyes widen.

“What?”

“I said stop that! Are you stupid or what? What do you think you are doing?” Pietro asked suddenly appearing out of the picture eyeing him offended. He looked him over. “Oh... a guard...well maybe you might be stupid,” he said tilting his head and Strange smiled because he had had to agree on that.

“On that, I agree, Wanda's security is not the brightest,” Strange replied. Pietro nodded.

“Of course, she is Queen who would want to harm her,” he said his eyes narrowing.

“No...isn't right, considering she _created_ this world,” Strange answered confidently. Pietro turned a bit pale as he swallowed.

“So you know,” he replied simply. Strange nodded as he stepped back and his guard uniform melted off to his usual outfit.

“You got me,” Stephen replied. “Doctor Stephen Strange...Sorcerer Supreme, Avenger, and former... teacher of your sister, Wanda,” Strange ended in a sad note. Pietro made a satisfied frown with a nod.

“Impressive, Doctor what do you want?” he said crossing his arms.

“I want...no I need those keys,” he answered straight to the point. Pietro jerked his head and laughed.

“Yeah...no,” he said simply turning back around. Stephen sighed.

“I'd be internally grateful if you did,” Strange added. Pietro shook his head as if Strange was a lunatic. He turned back towards him.

“No...she trusted me to guard these keys,” Pietro said strongly crossing his arms again. Strange took a deep breath and sighed.

“Look...I'm here to help your sister,” he started. “Regardless of what she says, she's not happy here,” Strange started. “This world...is a fallacy, a beautiful dream, but it's not real. Wanda needs to go back to the real world,” Strange paused. “Where she can actually live and maybe one day have children of her own, live, marry, grow old,” Strange said strongly. Pietro's expression softened a bit as he seemed to be listening to him. “If you really love Wanda you would help me find a way to take her home,” Strange ended seriously. Pietro eyed him before looking away. He was quiet, his eyes even watery.

“You're right,” he said softly. Strange released a sigh of relief. “My sister...she's stuck...” he said sadly. “She loves us so dearly, deaths she could never move past,” he said walking off to the side. He sighed and looked down. “You have to promise not to harm her in any way,” he said finally looking back at Strange seriously. Stephen nodded.

“I promise I will do everything in my power not to harm Wanda,” Strange said. Pietro nodded his eyes watering up a bit more and Strange had to step back to regain his composure for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and was starting to even feel as if he was talking to the real Pietro. Pietro looked down and unhooked the keys. He stared at them a bit.

“My sister will know I betrayed her...please tell her... I love her,” he spoke sadly, finally lifting the keys up towards Strange to grab. Stephen slowly reached out for the keys, they were cool and brassy. “I always will,” he breathed out strongly and suddenly he faded and he was back in the portrait. Strange glanced up at the regal painting once more. He quickly made haste towards the tower, putting asleep those who dared tried to question and stop him. He walked out and sighed looking back down at the keys. Wanda feared she could never create an authentic version of Pietro and Vision. Yet he couldn't help but feel that she somehow did, even to her own dismay. He walked out towards the tower, night was falling. He stared at the simple wooden door and placed one of the keys in and it stayed in. He sighed as he twisted it and it unlocked. Strange stepped in quickly as the door closed. It was a dark tower, practically no light. He created light orbs around him and looked up and the tall winding staircase.

“Yeah...I'm not climbing that,” he said to himself. His cape lifted him up slowly upwards the orbs of light hovering with him. He finally reached the top and saw another door. He sighed and reached for the keys once again. He grabbed the other one he had not used and stuck it in. He twisted it and opened the large heavy door. He slowly stepped in and looked around. Pillars of light, all different colors, he neared one of them, his jaw slightly dropping in awe. “Oh...Wanda you didn't,” he said to himself walking to the next one. A small stone, more specifically a cut jewel of a similar color to an infinity stone. He scoffed out a smile. He reached out towards the nearest one, the mind stone. He neared it as he tried to grab a hold of it, however, it shocked him and his arm was threw back. It seemed even Wanda's replicas had some strong power in them. He shook his head and looked around and saw the replica Time Gem. It's green hue, calling to him. He was going to reach out for it when he paused and grabbed ahold of the Eye of Agamotto and took it off his neck as he neared it towards the replica. He willed the eye to take the stone and it did. He slowly brought it near him once more. A small smile crossed his lips. He looked around and questioned the power of these fake stones. He wasn't sure if their power would last outside the realm but since she used real enchanted stones from his world and her chaos, altering abilities, he had no choice but to treat them with the same respect.

His mind wandered why Wanda would create such a thing? Perhaps she used these stones to help create the world they were in why else would she guard them so heavily. Stephen looked at the blue space stone. He neared it, his hand hovering near it as he forced a tear back to his reality using the stone's power and slowly the rip grew and he could see through it. He sighed taking a deep breath, wiping off some sweat.

He quickly stepped through it and once again he fell and hit the ground. The ground was hard, full of dirt, even trash. Stephen wobbly stood up, dusting himself off. He looked around he was in some abandoned factory of some sort. He swallowed and looked back up at the tear he created he used the time stone with his own spell to put a freezing spell over the tear. His hand circled tracing the tear as seals appeared around it momentarily before disappearing. It still glowed, though the spell seemed to have worked, like an image on pause. He released a sigh of relief, he needed to find Wong.


	14. Armageddon

Strange soon learned that the tear was in an abandoned factory near Derby England. He headed to the Kamar-Taj where he found Wong sleeping.

“Wong! Wake up!” Strange bellowed. Wong drowsily got up.

“Wha...why?” he asked.

“I need your help,” Strange said simply. “Chop chop!” he urged. Wong groaned and got up.

“What time is it?” Wong asked getting up and following after him.

“Around 3 AM I suppose,” Strange answered. Wong rolled his eyes. He turned suddenly. “How long have I been gone?” he asked. Wong furrowed his brows.

“I'd say...about three days?” he asked. Strange furrowed his brows then looked up thinking.

“I've been in Wanda's realm for about three weeks,” he breathed out. “So one day here equals a week in Wanda's...” he trailed off calculating.

“Whoa..whoa.. you found her?” Wong asked realizing what he was saying.

“Yes, but first things first. I need you to help me check on something,” he said. Wong nodded as they went towards the observatory. “Look for any anomalies, time rips, alteration in realities,” Strange asked. Wong nodded.

“Got it,” he said and they both looked up and began checking as it was part of their job. After a good half hour, they couldn't find anything that stood out. “Everything is looking good so far,” Wong noted. Strange smiled.

“She did it,” he said to himself.

“Huh, did what?” Wong asked looking up at him confused. Strange smiled.

“She created a dimension but not a full one, a pocket dimension similar to the mirror dimension,” Strange answered. Wong looked taken aback.

“Wow..wow how did she do that?” he asked in shock. Strange shrugged as he shook his head.

“Not so sure on that yet,” he answered. “However, she also created this,” he said revealing the replica time gem. Wong stared at it confused, his eyes widened.

“It looks different,” he noticed. Strange nodded.

“It is, I think she used those gems she stole on her spree,” he said. “She's got a complete set of infinity stones in her realm. Not sure about their power but they seem to hold a great amount of sway in her reality,” he said. Wong shook his head and smiled.

“Why would she do that?” Wong asked. Strange narrowed his eyes.

“Not so sure maybe she needed them to help create or hold the realm,” he said. Wong shrugged.

“So what are you going to do?” he asked. Strange walked off to the side.

“I'm going to bring her back,” he answered.

“What if she doesn't want to come back?” Wong asked.

“She won't... the world is created to her every whim, beautiful, in fact,” he added. “Queen Wanda Maximoff,” he mused with a small smile.

“Yeah's she's not gonna come back willingly,” Wong agreed.

“I know...” Strange agreed as he pondered. His thoughts wondered about using the time stone to cheat and look into the possibilities but not sure how well it would work outside her realm. He swallowed as he looked over his shoulder. “Do we have any extra relics?” Strange started. “I mean ones that can possibly hold an infinity gem, containers, something similar to the Eye?” Strange asked out. Wong seemed to be thinking as he slowly shook his head.

“I...don't know...” he said. “Well wait I think I know of one an old Egyptian ring, used to belong to a Pharaoh,” Wong noted. “I have to see if we still have it,” Wong said walking off. Fifteen minutes later he held an old box and brought it to him. He opened it and showed a large bulky ring though it was missing a stone.

“What happened to the gem?” Strange asked.

“Ah, some thief stole it years ago, way before my time,” he said. “Besides you need it empty, right?” Wong asked. Strange jerked his head to the side with a lopsided grin.

“Yes,” he said picking it up and putting it on.

“Hey maybe that crown that Wanda stole those gems off might work too,” Wong suggested. Strange thought about it and nodded.

“Probably but they might realize it's missing,” he said. Wong shook his head.

“How long do you plan to be gone?” Wong asked. Strange turned and didn't answer. Wong sighed he took his silence as an answer. “Strange you know you still have obligations here,” Wong reminded.

“I know and that's why I have you and the rest of the Kamar-Taj,” Stephen answered simply as he looked over something real fast. Wong sighed with a shrug. “Look you said if anything happens I have to deal with the consequences,” Stephen spoke again looking at an hourglass. “Here's me dealing with the consequences,” he said taking the object as well.

“Yeah but...you seem to be going a bit far, you just got to bring her back,” Wong said. Strange stopped and scoffed.

“Yeah, kicking and screaming? To what? This?” he asked. “I can't do that..what I'm about to do will devastate her! If I do this wrong...she might come back far worse than she already is,” Strange said. “I'm not going to do that,” he paused. “This world...it's a coping mechanism for her, one that she needs but can't depend on forever,” Strange said shaking his head. “Like any drug it has to be treated delicately,” he said making his way back. He suddenly turned. “I'll be back every day for exactly fifteen minutes,” he said and paused. “Oh yeah I need you to guard that portal while I'm gone you know put up the usual wards and make sure no idiots mess with it,” Strange added. Wong rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

“Yes, yes, alright well lead the way,” Wong said with a gesture. Strange nodded and opened a portal. Wong stepped in followed by Stephen. They appeared back at the dusty factory, bright as day. “Well...hmm, not a bad spot actually, not too many people in the way,” Wong noted looking away.

“I know right,” Stephen agreed looking up at the tear paused in time. Wong looked up at as well.

“Is that it?” Wong asked. Strange nodded. “Do you have a battle plan?” Wong asked. Stephen shook his head.

“Not really,” Stephen answered. Wong looked at him and smiled.

“Good look Doc...I know you can figure this out,” he said encouragingly. Strange looked at him and smiled.

“Thanks,” he said as he slowly floated. “Oh and don't forget about those wards!” he reminded. Wong nodded with a wave. Stephen looked back at the tear and stepped in. He looked around he was sure it was daytime already. He paused clearing his mind as he tried to decide what stone would be best to use. It was hard to decide all of them would be incredibly useful. Though he neared the red stone, red, Aether reality-warping stone. “Just like Wanda...” he said to himself. He heard that the stone could be absorbed through the body but wasn't sure he wanted to take that risk. Especially with a replica. He willed it to the ring and ring clamped onto it. He stared at it, he never had two Infinity stones at once and he had hope what he chose would be enough to do what had to.

When Stephen stepped out the birthday party was already taking place. The grounds were crowded with guests, music, lights, food, everywhere. He stepped out of the tower and closed the door. It locked as he realized he was a bit underdressed compared to some of the guests. Some wore tailored suits, others, extravagant outfits from exotic fabric. He suddenly altered his clothes with a swish of his cloak. His clothes turned into a gold, tangerine outfit, exotic-looking, like the others, a sultan style hat, a scarf that covered his face and most of his body. He blended in well, though he somehow held the aura of a magic-user. He made his way through the grounds every once in a while spotting people he thought he knew. Familiar faces and it got worse once he entered the large throne room. People dancing, friends and allies talking, smiling, laughing. He did his best to ignore them as he made his way through the crowded throne room. He paused as he saw Wanda on the throne her two sons on either side. She sat there wearing the jeweled headpiece she had made, a red and gold elegant dress. Her sons wore outfits similar to Pietro's, a formal dress uniform, with red and green small cloaks. They both held rapiers as they stood and looked around curiously. He swallowed he hated what he was about to do and he stared at them for a bit. “I'm sorry,” he whispered as he walked down the middle shoving aside the dancers who eyed him irately for bumping into them. Suddenly his ring glowed and a staff appeared and he banged on the floor. The music stopped as everyone eyed him.

“Wanda Maximoff!” he yelled out. Everyone glared at him as they stood back. Wanda who was looking at Thomas slowly turned her head towards him. Her eyes slowly glaring. He continued to walk closer. “It's time...to face..the consequences,” he said loudly and he removed his scarf and with a wave of one of his hand. With the bang of the staff, everyone in the room disappeared, all except Wanda and her children.

Thomas and Billy looked around confused and alarmed. Wanda slowly stood up realizing who he was.

“Stephen..don't,” she warned.

“Stephen Strange?” Billy asked. He looked back at Strange and glared. Strange swallowed so they did know of him. Suddenly both Billy and Thomas came after him, their swords out. Strange looked away and banged his staff again as they both lifted up in the air. Wanda swallowed and looked up angrily.

“Please...don't harm my children!” Wanda begged.

He eyed them as they struggled. “Sleep,” he said and they both fell asleep as he slowly dropped them on the floor. Wanda ran towards Billy who was the closest. She checked over him caressing his cheek. Her eyes watery.

“Oh..no,” she whispered sadly.

“I'm sorry Wanda...” he said and suddenly they slowly faded into dust. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Thomas who did the same thing. She sat there in shock, not reacting. They both stood there as he felt awful for what he did.

“No....nooooo!” she yelled out angrily. She shakily stood up once more, glaring at him. “Why?” she asked through gritted teeth. Strange simply started walking towards her.

“It's time...to pay the consequences for your actions,” he repeated as he neared.

“No!” she yelled throwing her arms out and shoving him back. His eyes widen she was still very powerful. She shoved him all the way back near the entrance of the room before he recovered. She lifted her head up high, the beads dangling off her sides, clinking gently into each other. “Have you forgotten, who's in charge of this realm?” she asked seriously. She turned back around and sat on her throne as she gripped her throne calmly. She glared at him simply for a bit as he shook off the last attack. “I do not know how you got here...however, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into,” she said bitterly. Stephen scoffed with a smirk.

“Oh...no, I think I do,” he replied using his staff to help him stand up and walk towards her.

“Still...so arrogant!” she said her eyes narrowing.

“Unfortunately...so are you,” he added. Wanda slammed the side of her fist on her throne.

“I'm giving you this one last chance, Strange, get out...and I will forget this ever happened. Stay and you will regret it,” she threatened strongly.

“It's Doctor...Doctor Strange...you lost that privilege to address me as anything else a while back,” he said calmly once again.

“Go now or else!” she heaved, teeth grinning.

“Or else what?” he asked out angrily.

“You know what!” she yelled back in turn, leaning forward still gripping her chair like a security blanket. He waves his arms out in a gesture for her to show him. She stood up and walked down the small steps. “This is MY world! My realm, you have no power here! Only I...it's master its creator,” she said strongly. “Would you like me to show you?” she asked she twisted her wrist and suddenly his collar was lifted and was pulled towards her. Her hands clutching it invisibly. “I can do whatever I want to you here...I could make you suffer, have you begging for forgiveness,” she hissed. Strange smirked.

“You should really work on that anger of yours,” he let out. Wanda huffed and dropped him.

“Why do you think this is funny?” she asked frustrated.

“Why? Because you're a little girl playing make believe and you don't have the slightest idea how to rule a kingdom,” he answered. Wanda's eyes widen as she swallowed.

“How dare you!” she snapped angrily.

“Wanda...I'm giving you a chance to come quietly or else,” he said calmly as possible. She tilted her head and scoffed out a laugh. She shook her head, beads banging into one another.

“Don't you get it! You have no power here!” she yelled. He swallowed shaking his head lightly.

“No...you....have no power here!” he said his ring sparked red and with that, he banged his staff and suddenly gravity broke as the world shifted. Wanda's eyes widen as she reached out but the floor pulled her away from him. “I didn't want to do this Wanda...but you gave me no choice,” he said simply as the world continued to shift around them. He floated up and suddenly the two gems glowed brightly. His clothes changed once more. A tall helmet appeared and swiftly the gems that were in the tower flew across the chaos. Three entered his golden helmet, another one on the opposite hand of the Reality gem. His clothes were now gold and black, almost like a clergy that was ready for battle. The world shifted quickly until it grew so bright it blinded them both.

When it stopped they were on opposite ends. Strange hovered, a faceless presence, in front of the throne and Wanda slowly sat up now in his place. She shook her head confused, her headpiece still intact, realizing what he had done.

“No...no...it can't be..my stones!” she yelled out trying to summon them but nothing. She swallowed as she tried to attack him but still nothing. She looked at her hand confused. She threw both hands out yet still nothing happened. She looked at both of her hands confused. “What...what have...what's going on?” she asked confused.

Strange slowly floated towards her, almost like a god more than a king. His body covered head to toe in black and gold, his helmet revealing no emotions only black eye holes could be seen. His muffled voice was the only thing that remained the same, the only thing that reminded her of who she was talking to.

“Stand up!” he ordered. Wanda wobbly stood up once more. He hovered near her and stared silently.

“You have forsaken your chance, arrogantly pushed me and your life aside,” he said angrily. “Now this is your punishment...for your arrogance,” he added. She stood silently grinding her teeth as she was starting to realize what was happening. “This is my realm now and I am king,” he explained. Her lips parted as she slowly looked up at him. “You Wanda Maximoff have been demoted to something more becoming,” he paused to think it over. “Princess, a spoiled little princess,” he mocked. She swallowed, her hands turning to fist. “I have depowered you, Wanda. So don't bother attacking...” he paused to see how she would react and instead she swallowed and nodded. “Good, you're starting to understand that you are no longer in charge of this realm. Be grateful I have kept some of it to your liking,” he finished, she did not move, not daring to look up anymore. He slowly lifted his hand up like a priest doing a blessing. “Princess Wanda Maximoff I have stripped you of your reality-warping powers. However, since you're so intent in playing the role of annoying Sorceress, you're original powers will be restored,” he said and the ring glowed softly. Her fists tighten and her head snapped up, her watery eyes glaring. Her fists began to glow red immediately. “And therefore banished!” he noticed the sudden change of her demeanor. Time slowed down as she had just raised her hand to attack, fist glowing red. “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he tutted as his hand opened in a push and she flew back.

A glass box container swiftly slammed down from above and closed her in. Almost like a coffin as the room shifted and her container zoomed off at great speed flying across the small city, towards the desert, far back till nothing could be seen around her. The castle walls shifted and closed back once more as if nothing had happened.

He floated towards a new balcony that was now his new room. The balcony faced the desert as he hovered looking out, like a chess piece, tall, intimidating, almost as if a man was not under all that gold and black silk. He suddenly took off his faceless helmet and Stephen felt the warm air hit his face. The winds blowing the loose sand in distance. He didn't have the heart to strip her of all her powers, he didn't alter everything about her realm. He just wanted to prove a point that she was no longer in charge and yet she still tried to attack. He sighed staring out in the distance.

“I'm sorry Wanda...” he said sadly. He looked down, perhaps he could have handled it better, perhaps not. He wasn't sure all he knew was that Wanda wasn't ready to go back and how could he blame her. She was angry and had every right to be. Though in his heart he felt that she was still under all that hurt and rage. That one day she will want to return and when she does he'll be there. Until then, he will wait.


	15. The Glass Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright from this point on, Wanda's is always wearing her jeweled wimple unless stated. Like when's she's sleeping and such. Also because it has enchanted stones in it. Like others, they don't' want to part with enchanted, personal, items often, plus its part of her costume.

She saw the castle grow smaller and smaller in the distance before disappearing. The box continued to fly back a few more yards before it slowly landed on the soft sand and suddenly opening like a flower blooming. Wanda tumbled out and onto the sand. Her clothes still the same as if she as queen, moments ago. Her headpiece jewels constantly clicking into each other. A sound she was getting used to. She stood up took a couple of steps before falling back on her knees yelling. Anger and rage boiled up inside her. How could have she let this happen? How could she lose control of her own world, one that she created with her own essence and gifts? She banged her fists onto the orange soft sand, taking out her anger. Tears streaming slightly before gripping it. Her hands grasped the warm sand before she started to sob.

“Wh–y!?” she yelled and when looked at the sand that was in her hands the image of her sons turning into dust came into her mind. She lifted the sand in her palm that slowly started to spill between her fingers and the hurt came rushing back in. Her children, her beautiful boys, her real true joy. Her secret desire and wish. The one she did not have any guilt with. She loved them, dearly, they were her own, only hers. No spirits or memories to shame. Just them. She cried for a while letting her pain slowly slip away. After a couple of hours of sobbing her sorrow slowly faded to once again be replaced by anger. Revenge filled her heart once more as she slowly lifted her head off the sand. Sand clung to her face and skin as she grimaced bitterly.

She pushed herself off the ground and started walking back. Her heels slowing her down, the long tail of her dress dragging, the rest of her dress blowing back in the wind like a curtain caught in a storm. She stopped after a while and broke the heels off her shoes. She had to tie knots on the tail so it would slow her down. She walked a bit more before her hands glowed red once more and she lifted off the ground. She started to fly her way back for a great deal. Though after a good half hour she landed and pause to rest. All she could think about was the words that lingered, the images that flickered. Billy's peaceful face before turning into dust. She shook her head and stood up and continued to fly for a bit when she saw it. The edge of her city, the capital. She landed to the ground and shuddered. It looked different. Smaller much smaller though most of the environment that surrounded it looked the same.

She continued to walk towards the capital. A large wall surrounded the city now as she floated in the air once more and hopped over. She landed in someone's back yard and began marching through it. She didn't recognize this area, in fact, the city was looking more cohesive, only a bit of architecture that stood out. She wondered how many more changes Strange made as she continued to walk along the side of a cobblestone street. She continued to walk along it, looking at the faces who passed her by. No one seemed to care or recognize who she was. She kept walking slowly heading the castle, her hands in fists, her eyes glaring. Though she noticed the shopping district on the right. She remembers her children always wanting to go there when they were younger. She continued to browse when she saw a clothes store. She paused and stared at it for a moment. She decided to step in and look around. Many of the clothes were in her taste. Perhaps she made this store like many others to sell clothes in her style or liking. She neared a dress, it looked similar to the one she was wearing but lighter, shorter. She took it off the mannequin and began holding it up against her body.

“Excuse you, do you have an appointment?” a man asked. Wanda tilted her head and glared at him for a moment.

“I would like to try on this dress,” she responded simply. The man looked her over quickly before nodding.

“Fine if you must,” he said with a wave of his hand. “It looks like you can afford it,” he said with a sigh. Wanda took the dress into the dressing room and quickly changed. The dress was light, flowy, with a bit of embroidery. However, it was still missing something. She looked at her reflection, maybe an accessory? A cloak or cape? She looked down at her original dress, she unknotted the tail, it was long, very long. She had no reason to suspect that a dress with a tail that long would get in the way. She had no way of knowing what would happen. She came out and made her way to the owner.

“I want you to cut this,” she said. “I want this tail end and you can keep the rest of the dress,” she demanded. He examined it for a bit and nodded.

“Sure that'll be a $150 in labor,” he said. Wanda tilted her head once more.

“Dollars?” she asked. He nodded. Strange must have changed the currency.

“I don't have any dollars,” she said. “The dress is very pretty, probably very pricey,” she started again.

“Sorry, it's also very dirty, worn, slightly damaged,” he noted. “Besides to cut fabric like this it needs to be hemmed or it will unravel,” he said with a shake of his head. “I need dollars, honey,” he added. Wanda suddenly grabbed his collar similar to when she did to Strange but physically this time. She yanked him closer, her hand glowing red as she pulled him over the counter.

“Do you now know who I am?” she asked. The guy shook his head frightened.

“I am Queen Wanda Maxmioff! I am your queen,” she hissed angrily. He gulped as he shook his head again.

“I...I only know of Princess Maximoff Evil Sor-sor-sorcereress,” he stuttered. Wanda tilted her head and swallowed.

“Evil?” she asked.

“Ye-yes!” he said. Wanda's eyes narrowed. “Are-are you the evil sorceress?” he asked weakly. She glared at him thinking about it for a moment.

“Yes!” she spat out and threw him back. “And if you know what's good for you you'll cut that dress!” she threatened.

“Yes...of course!” he said taking the dress to the back. He went behind a curtain and out of sight. Wanda's eyes widen as she breathed through her nose, her hands in a fist before calming. She looked away. This had to be Strange's doing. He called her annoying though not evil.

“I am not evil!” she spat out suddenly as she turned to look around. She hadn't killed anyone, truly harmed anyone. Yes, she stole from time to time and now she coerced a man, a man in her realm, a person she or Strange gave life to. She didn't want to feel guilty and yet it bothered her still. After a good thirty minutes, he came out with a piece of cloth. He stared at it and sighed. She grabbed and looked at it. The remains of her dress. She wrapped it around her like a scarf and cloak similar to Strange did when he first appeared. She nodded before silently leaving the shop.

She had no money, she could not alter or materialize her reality any more thanks to Doctor Strange. It angered her as she made it back to the castle. The suns were starting to set as she munched on an apple. The castle looked similar but much taller. She perked a brow before forcing open the gate that protected the castle. She continued to walk, examining the gardens that looked the same, she noticed however no guards. _Pathetic_. She pushed her hand out and the large door opened. The inside was a bit different more regal and grand. She paused looking around before crossing into the throne room. She could see his silhouette facing the other way. He looked fully robbed, intimidating but the memories seeped back in.

She slowly lifted off the ground, her hands glowing red as she suddenly flew charging towards him. When quickly he turned and the room around her broke. She slowly drifted into slow motion.

“Back so soon?” he asked “I'd figure you'd take a few days to cool off,” he said through the mask as he neared. “So why don't you...cool off,” he finished sternly and suddenly the glass box was around her and she was shoved away from the castle once again. She yelled angrily as she felt her chance for revenge taken away.

Throughout the month she returned two times. Every time she got neared she was caught. He also seemed to always wear her infinity stones. It empowered him and the idea angered her more. The third time she decided to study him more. She spied on him as much as she could. He was a homebody and that also annoyed her. However, she was the same way when she was on the throne. She had to spy on him at odd times. She did however found his bedroom one evening and caught him admiring the stars, the moons, the Borealis. Those were her stars, her moons, her aurora borealis. She knew it was him because of his tall pope like helmet. He never seemed to take it off. She would spy on him through his large balcony. When he was preoccupied she did sneak in the castle and noticed how empty it was except for a few familiar objects.

However, it seemed he had a weakness after all. He had trouble sleeping and like her and her sons, he enjoyed the soothing voices of the priestesses. Their voices like sirens, singing the city asleep. That's why she created them. It helped her get over the guilt and it helped her sons rest when they were scared at night. She floated towards the balcony when she noticed him asleep on a chair in his room. Her fingers wiggled, her eyes glowed crimson when she tried to enter and suddenly realized she couldn't. She tried to push forward, she lifted her hands up glowing red and realize there was an invisible barrier blocking her from going any further. She growled frustrated as she stepped back and flew off.

She knew she had to be patient and sought after the priestesses. She joined them at first, convinced them not to sing for a few nights. Got to know them a bit and explained how she was once queen but an evil Sorcerer took her throne and killed her children. This spurred the priestesses for her cause and they kept silent except every other few days they sang as a temptation to the king. Either he will come to them or send for them. After a couple of weeks, Wanda's plan worked. There was a formal invitation that he wanted to hear their voices in the palace. Wanda grinned as she knew this was her chance. The next evening they all were clothed in robes, covered head to toe with beautiful fabrics and jewelry. They were escorted to the throne room. Where it was dark for the most part, except for the few candle lights that flickered and the night sky with moonlight that lit up the area behind him.

They sang while some danced for long amounts of time and even though she could not see the man behind the mask, she knew it was him. The way he sat on the throne as if he was back in the Sanctum, his elbow on the armrest, his hand near his would-be temple. The posture was him even though she could not see him. She didn't sing but she did dance and when she neared the shadows, she takes a moment to glance at his direction. Only her eyes could be seen through the clothes she wore, covering her original outfit underneath. When she saw him finally start to nod off and lean to the side she knew it was her chance. She slowly danced her way near him before pausing to make sure he was asleep or close to it. She slowly took off the white scarf covering her face and underneath her headpiece was much smaller. Jewels sacrificed and some sold but it was the only thing she had left of her time as queen. A jeweled wimple and when she neared her hands reached for his helmet and the stones. Her eyes glowing red, her fingers slightly glowing softly as she neared his helmet with the three infinity stones in it. She was tempted to pull it off of him with magical force. Her hands neared it and suddenly she was pushed back.

The priestesses stopped singing and dancing startled by what happened to her. Soon Strange sat up awake realizing what had happened.

“Tch,” he let out frustrated. “Again and again you try,” Strange scolded standing up. He stepped down the steps and neared. “What would you have done Wanda if you actually got to me?” he asked suddenly. “Would you kill me? Would that satisfy your revenge?” he asked. “Tell me?!” he demanded as she tore off the rest of her priestess costume. “Well!?” he asked again. Wanda swallowed all she felt was hurt and rage but she had no answer to his question. She honestly didn't know what she would have done. He scoffed suddenly. “Some things never change,” he said frustrated. “Perhaps you need to contemplate your actions and reality a bit more,” he said. With it, the glass box came once again and she was entrapped.

“No! Not again! Dammit!” she yelled as she banged on the glass container. Though instead of automatically being sent away Strange walked towards her and stared up at her.

“I have indulged you in this game long enough. You are no longer Queen, Wanda. You will never get your throne back. I have seen the many attempts you have tried thanks to your Time Stone. I have put every precaution to your every attempt and future ones,” he clarified. “You have to get past this blind rage and wake up. Enough action...think!” he demanded and this time the glass case left the castle once again. She watched as the city began to shrink smaller and smaller the lights fade as she zoomed back to the desert. Further and further she kept going, no longer seeing the city or the castle and yet the glass prison traveled until it finally stopped.

She banged on the glass face that would not open this time. She yelled and banged her fists, nothing would work, not even her magic. She shook her head frustration and in disbelief. She soon growled giving up as she leaned back and tried to push the tears out of her eyes. She looked up at the night sky, the stars, the moons, the beautiful colors. She looked around as the sand reflected the lights of the moons. The loose sand being picked up in the wind. She sat there soaking her surroundings realizing it had been so long since she sat out in nature and just thought. She leaned back and listened to the wind drift her to sleep.

When Wanda woke up she felt stiff as she realized she was still in the glass container. She stood up and tried to bang once more and look around. Nothing had changed she was still trapped. She looked down and noticed there were holes in the bottom part of the glass. Big enough to stick a finger or two through each but nothing more. She tried stomping a few times it still held. She sighed as she looked around, the intricate metal legs holding her off the ground. She felt like an item on display. She swallowed as she sat back down and stared. The suns were bright, the loose soft sand, it's color a light orange. She was frustrated as she had nothing to do but stare and think.

Her thoughts wandered to numerous things. Though she could not help but think about Strange's last words. _What would you have done Wanda if you actually got to me?_ She stared silently in front of her. The truth was she didn't know, she was so angry at him. Angry at everything he had done, in the past, for what he did to her children, for stealing her stones, for altering her world, taking away her power. She had a lot to be angry about. However, small fantasies that popped in her head about making him hurt, feel the pain she felt made her smile. Though after a couple of hours, she knew deep down, she couldn't truly hurt him. Never did she thought about actually killing him. Just making him hurt.

She placed her hands to her face as she tried hard not to breathe the hot air as the suns crept higher and the day slowly past. She thought about all the things she did before creating her reality. All the things she did and not sure why she did it. Now all she had was regret. The suns were setting once again and the sky changed to hues of orange, purple, and pink. She watched the sky colors change and smiled. She fell asleep for a few hours to wake and find it was night time. The moons were high above her and she stared up once more, basking in the moonlight. Nature was sacred in the occult, that's why she added two suns and two moons. Why she wanted all the elements in her capital. When she created this world, she had good intentions to thoroughly enjoy this world and now she felt like she wasted it. She fell asleep once more, before waking up in the glass box. Though she was thirsty, tired, she was starting to think she was never going to be released. This was her punishment. Maybe she was to spend the rest of her life in here? She wanted to cry but could not afford to waste the tears. She instead fell back asleep as she could not see anything more than a few inches in front of her. A sandstorm blew around her covering her surroundings. Though the wind did help her fall asleep again.

Suddenly there was a click and Wanda's body stumbled out of the glass container still half asleep. She yelped as she rolled onto the sand and grasped it. She touched around making sure it wasn't a dream, no she was feeling this sand. She looked back at the container and growled. She got up and stretched, her limbs felt achy. She used her anger to start taking her first few steps back towards the capital city. She turned to look at the glass container and threw her hands out and her energy shot out and it shattered like nothing. She swallowed confusedly. She turned back around and started walking. _Did he make the container breakable from the outside only? Could she literally not think outside the box? Maybe it was made that if someone had found her or searched for her they would free her?_ She kept walking against the loose sand. Did anyone care? She was sure Stephen had taken away all her known friends. Maybe she should have created more or maybe she should have actually talked to the people in her realm. She swallowed as her feet grew heavy and slowed to a stop.

She had nothing to go back to. Everything she cared about was gone. Go back to a kingdom for a castle, throne, that was no longer hers. To a city that no one cared or realized she was queen? She stared out not sure what to do. She looked around nothing but desert it seemed. She wondered what else was out there. What else did she create? She never bothered to look too far. She slowly turned around and began walking the other direction. Away from the capital city, away from the kingdom, Strange and revenge.


	16. Brokedown Palace

She kept walking and she was grateful the suns were behind her but she was very tired. A numbing sadness filled her. She didn't even have the heart to look back. She felt weak and all she could see was more desert and mirages. So she kept walking until she noticed what look like an oasis near some hills or mountains. She paused to rest, to stare at it a bit. It could be a trick, her eyes, just tired, wanting to see any sign of life. She slowly pushed herself up and continued towards it and the closer she got the vapors seemed more and more real. The suns were slowly starting to set and she could see a few trees and something large further behind it.

Wanda kept walking to realize the oasis was in fact real. Her legs kept stepping forward, almost to a slow jog, her energy too depleted to bother flying. She slipped down and fell face-first into the water. She drank some of the water at first before pushing herself back. She fell into some tall grass that grew by. She laid down under the thin shade of a tall palm tree. Her eyes slowly closed drifting asleep. She woke up it was morning once again. She noticed a few bugs nearby her, some other reptilian life as well. She smiled as she made her way back to the water. She drank up a bit more and cleaned herself up a bit. She then looked around and decided to walk towards the mountain range in the distance.

Though it turned out it was not just a mountain range there was a large abandoned palace. It was Arabic architecture, she slowly looked around.

“Hello!” she yelled out. Nothing just the sound of the wind blowing. She decided to open the old wooden door. It creaked as it echoed a bit. She stepped into a large grand hall. She looked up and saw that there was a hole in the roof, the sunlight was shining, there were sand covered stairs to her right. She stepped further in and noticed right underneath the hole was a well or some sort. She looked down and noticed it was dry. She grimaced as she continued to look around. It was large, livable, but no food, not many luxuries, at all. She stepped out to a courtyard a broken fountain, some barely thriving vines. She sighed as she sat at the dry broken fountain.

Her heart ached, this place was desolate, empty, and alone. Yet she felt like she should at least spend the night. She found a room that had a dirty bed in it and cleaned it off. She hugged the dirt smelling, worn, sheets. It felt like a luxury compared to the sand and glass box she slept in the past couple of days. When Wanda awoke she swore she heard a bird singing someplace in the ruin. She smiled slowly sitting up. She looked around once more. It wasn't that bad, yes, it needed a lot of work. Though it was livable. She felt safe, protected, and oddly at peace. She stared at the dried-up well and grimaced. She looked up at the hole above. She wondered why there was one, other than natural light? Perhaps to collect rainwater? She decided to look around some more and the more she wandered, the more she found odd items; a cup, a fork, some articles of clothing, an old painting. She found broken garden tools. A broken splintered shovel. It was rusted as well but it still looked usable.

Wanda jumped into the well and slowed herself down to the bottom. Nothing but hard rock and sand. She looked around and started digging. She had nothing better to do but dig her frustrations and after a few feet, she still found nothing. She growled frustrated if only she had her powers, she could just create water, magically fix this place up. She sat down frustrated, realizing how much she took her reality warping powers for granted. She stared at the shale like rock in front of her. She kicked it a bit and it crumbled. She got her shovel and started banging into it some more. It crumbled and kept crumbling. She felt like she was digging an underground tunnel and was starting to accept this idea when suddenly she heard a crack and was pushed back. She gasped as she sat up water filling up the well. She yelled excitedly as she grasped the side of the well.

“Water...water!” she yelled happily. She floated back up out of the well, her clothes soaked but overall happy and proud that she somehow managed to find water. She wore an old tunic as her clothes dried nearby. With water, everything seemed possible. She headed out and searched for edible vegetation. She did find some type of melons that were decent near the oasis that she had passed. Days passed as Wanda kept her time preoccupied with fixing up the small abandoned palace. The anger that she held was slowly starting to fade. The seeds she had planted in the back were now growing. She found an abandoned cart and brought back some of the things left behind. It seemed that at some point people must have been around. She grew hopeful as she watched the moons rise in her new room. This place wasn't much but for now, it was her home.

She was getting used to the idea of being alone and when she was out searching for more useful items she instead found a strange lump in the sand. She grew near to find a person was underneath it. “Oh my God,” she said as she shoved the dust off to find a barely hydrated man lying face in the sand. She turned the person over and gasped. The man he looked a lot like Wong. She shook her head as she grabbed her waterskin and tried to give him some water. The man mumbled something before fainting. Wanda looked around there didn't seem to be anyone else out there. She suddenly tried her best to pull him up before her hands grew red and she magically lifted him up. “Come on let's go!” she said as she began to take him back to her palace.

The man slept for a couple of days, she carefully watched over him as she tried her best to help him recover. She was pretty sure this was Wong. Was it the real Wong or one from this realm? She wasn't sure, either way, she hoped he recovered. Then one morning he woke up grumbling. “You're awake, here have some water!” she yelled happily. The stranger groaned but took the water and started swallowing it down in one gulp. He shook his head.

“More!” he demanded. Wanda nodded and pour him some more water. He drank it up and asked more again. She smiled and filled up his cup.

“I have some melons as well. They have a nice juicy flavor,” she offered. The guy nodded his head. “I'll be right back,” she said and ran off and brought one. She got down on her knees and magically cut the melon open. He leaned back startled.

“How..how did you do that?” he asked. Wanda smiled.

“Don't....don't you know who I am?” she asked. He shook his head. She smiled softly. “Is your name Wong?” she asked. The guy's eyes narrowed as he shrugged.

“I...I thinks so,” he said grabbing the melon suddenly and taking a bite out of it. “I think that's my name,” he added. Wanda smiled.

“You must be....nothing... I'm just glad you're okay,” she said lightly. She watched as he ate a bit and walked around.

“You live here by yourself?” he asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yes, not too bad,” she said with a shrug. He nodded. “What happened? I mean why were you out in the middle of nowhere on the ground with a face full of sand?” she asked. He sighed.

“I wasn't I mean I think I was on a route, I'm a merchant,” he said. Wanda's eyes widen.

“You're a merchant?” she asked. He nodded. “Yes, imports, exports, from far off cities,” he said. She grew excited. There was more in this world after all.

“What happened?” she asked. “I mean why were you out in the sand like that?” she asked.

“Ah, some robbers raided our caravan. I got separated and I think I must have fainted,” he said confused. Wanda smiled lightly. She wanted to run up to him and hug him but she knew he probably would have thought it was weird.

“So there's a road nearby?” she asked. He nodded.

“Not too nearby maybe ten miles east,” he said. Wanda nodded. She looked away, she was happy that there was life out there. She watched as this Wong seemed to search around for supplies. She couldn't help but wondered who was his creator, herself or Strange? She hugged herself as he seemed intent on leaving. It saddened her but she didn't have the heart to say no. She had done so much damage and she was grateful just to see a familiar face in this world again. After a couple of days, he gathered enough food and water to make his way back on the main road.

“Bye Wong, please...be safe,” she said as she watched him head back out.

“I'll try my best, take care Wanda, maybe I'll come back to visit sometime!” he said. Wanda's heart ached.

  
“Please do,” she said. He waved as he turned back around and started walking away. She watched as he grew smaller and smaller. She watched him walk out of her sight. A couple of tears running down her eyes. She suddenly felt lonely. She turned around and closed the door. She walked up to the steps of the stairs and sat down. She tried her best to calm herself. Memories of her, Stephen, and Wong came to her mind. The ache in her chest came back and she shook her head. She felt nothing but regret.

She was getting used to being alone once more until she heard knocking on her door. Wanda ran towards the door and opened it. A young boy collapsed on her floor. Wanda bent down and try to find out what had happened.

“Are you alright?” she asked. He shook his head.

“My family... we were attacked on the road...dragon,” he said. Wanda swallowed. Did he say dragon? She shook him a bit but he had fainted. She pulled him and tried to give him some water. Though she could not help but wonder about his warning. He said his family was attacked. What if he had more relatives out there struggling. She swallowed she had to hope he would be safe here. She grabbed her supplies and headed out. She remembers Wong saying the road was east so she began traveling towards it. However, she didn't have to search for that long. She found more and more people scattered about, tired, dehydrated. She didn't know what to do. She felt overwhelmed. She swallowed as she saw a little girl half burnt. She gasped covering her mouth.

“Mommy,” she yelled out. “Mommy,” she said again before fainting. She picked up the girl and looked around. She had to do something, she couldn't leave them here. She slowly began magically lifting up those she found, not sure if they were alive or not. She had to try, she was...no she is an _Avenger_ after all. She took home about 23 bodies. Only 16 were alive, however. She scrambled to give them water and what little food she had. It took weeks for some of them to recover but she tried her best.

A few of them were able to explain what happened. The caravan was once a town, though the town had been attacked by a dragon. So the survivors had no choice but to move. They thought if they got as far away from the mountain and forest that the Dragon had lived, they would be safe. Unfortunately, they did not make it.

“We heard there was a great king, a powerful sorcerer-king,” a woman said. “We thought if we can make it, plead for his help. Perhaps he could defeat this dragon,” she explained. Wanda nodded. She stood up and paced. Who created this dragon? Did she or Strange? It was possible that either did it on accident. It was no use placing blame now. It existed and it was hurting people. A few stronger men went back towards the road and picked up what few items that weren't burnt or destroyed. They returned back, bringing some more food and comfort to the survivors. Wanda did not have the heart to kick out the survivors and most of them didn't seem intent to be leaving any time soon. Some few left, others came back with other people or items. Her small palace was becoming a trade post of some sort. A safe haven, a midpoint of those traveling.

It quelled her loneliness and best of all they did not judge her, they instead looked up to her and she felt obligated to protect them. Wanda was in her room looking out in the stars from her balcony when she heard a commotion down below. She made her way back down to see what was going on.

“I saw it... dear gods I saw it. The Dragon and I fear it followed us!” a man yelled in panic. Everyone looked around frightened.

“We must do something!” a woman yelled.

  
“We must run and hide!” another yelled.

“What if you were wrong? What if the Dragon did not follow you?”

“Yeah!”

“What if we go out to hide and then the Dragon really finds us!” another yelled.

“We need to do something!” another yelled. Suddenly there was a loud roar. Everyone looked up as the ground shook. People began to yell in panic. Children clung to their mothers and began to cry. Wanda looked up scared. The roar was loud, the dragon seemed huge, she could hear the sound of wings in the distance.

“We're going to DIE!” a person yelled. Wanda swallowed.

“No!” she yelled. “We're not going to die, go hide! I'll do something!” she said running the last few steps down the stairs and opening the door.

“No you can't, you're crazy! You'll die!” a woman yelled. Wanda's head snapped as she glared at the woman.

“Maybe so...but watch me do something,” she said her accent thick as she stepped out. “Close the door and hide!” she ordered stepping away from the rundown palace. She could hear the sound of wings grow near. Soon a dragon appeared, greenish-brown. Her lips parted as she gasped in awe. It was magnificent to look at. She stared as the Dragon spotted her and began to roar once more. Fire suddenly came down as she shielded herself up in time. A bit of area around her was on fire. She started running further away from the palace.

Soon the Dragon came back around and stared at her for a moment. It's huge wings flapping as it stared. Wanda stepped forward. “Leave now!” she yelled strongly. The dragon roared once again. Her auburn locks flew back and she blinked, his breath smelt like burnt meat. She suddenly flew up towards the dragon to face him. The dragon began to breathe fire once more as she shielded herself. She never fought a dragon before, though she was willing to try. Her eyes glowed red as her hands sparked, soon her crimson aura covered her body as the dragon roared fire once more. Though this time he quickly flew off and came back around to snap at her. Wanda attacked with a huge blast throwing the dragon off balance. The dragon roared fire at her once more and she blocked yet again. She attacked it once more and the dragon swayed a bit. He rolled in the air recovering as it stared a bit before circling. The dragon circled one last time before flying off. Wanda swallowed as she watches the dragon fly back east.

She slowly lowered herself and shuddered. She knew it was just put off, maybe startled but nothing more. Soon the others came out towards her hugging and cheering. Wanda almost forgot how it felt to feel victorious. It had been so long as they cried thanks and pulled her back into the palace. A small party was held in her honor and she felt nervous. She felt undeserving, it was only a small victory though these people seemed genuinely grateful.

Wanda started receiving small gifts from the people, more travelers came to see the Princess and Witch who fought off the dragon. Her small run-down palace was not so run down anymore as people, builders, crafters came to stop by. Some fixed up things, others bought supplies, a few just came to see and hear stories. It was unexpected and time slowly past by, maybe even months. She had lost track but she felt a bit happy for once, she felt a sense of peace, one she hadn't felt in a long time. She did not want to let it go.

Travelers stopped by often and were curious when an older man, with tattered robes, and a cane came in. He sat in corner drinking water, at first, he seemed harmless though children were drawn to him. Then she realized why, he was skilled in small parlor tricks. Wanda chuckled it reminded her back on earth, the small coin behind your ear trick, easy slight of the hand things she thought. Though he seemed more skill than that but was content of just showing off small things.

“Princess, what is the matter?” a young boy asked. Wanda crossed her arms tilting her head, the beads on her wimple jingling.

“How long has this man been here?” she asked. He looked over and shrugged.

“Three or four days,” he said. Wanda pursed her lips. “Why do you want me to kick him out?” he asked. She smiled and shook her head.

“No...it's fine,” she said. She slowly walked up to old man and smiled. “Do you like children?” she asked. The old man very slowly looked up and eyed her.

“Oh...I like them enough,” he said simply. Wanda knelt down to get a better look. This man was old, maybe 70 or 80, his wrinkles thin, his body, hunched and bony, his beard long and gray. She swallowed.

  
“How did you get here?” she asked. He sighed and looked down sadly.

“I came here with a party...but I haven't seen them around lately,” he said. “I'm pretty sure they're around, my sons will come back they always will,” he said. Wanda looked down sadly. Was he abandoned here? Did he follow some strangers? Did he had sons who left him?

“I'm sure...they're around... somewhere,” she said. He nodded very slowly.

“Oh...yes,” he said with a small smile. Wanda smiled back and cupped his thin hand that was on his knee. She let the man stay as he seemed perfectly content of just wondering around and sleeping under the stairs. He entertained the children and talked to the others of his sons who were to return any minute. She shook her head and she started taking account of the rations that was left.

“Hey, where did we get this?” she asked confused. “This bread it seems fresh,” she said a woman nodded.

“Yes, just random fresh food has appeared in our pantries, I guess some of the traders bring it,” a woman nearby replied.

“Maybe some are cooks,” another woman suggested. Wanda lifted the loaf to her nose and sniffed. Her eyes closed as she took in the aroma. She put it down with a sigh.

“Please cut this into thin slices, make sure everyone gets a slice,” she said and walked off.

“Yes, your highness,” the woman nodded. Wanda ventured out with a small group to find more things, her hope renewed, she didn't find anything too useful, though they suspect they found a mine of sorts. When dark came she sat by a small boulder that was near the courtyard. She was content happy as she looked out at the stars, the moons, faintly the aurora borealis could be seen. She heard a wooden clicking sound and noticed the old man wandering about.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?!” she asked out. “It's getting late you should go inside,” Wanda warned the old man just nodded. Wanda chuckled as she flew off her rock and made her way near him. “Did you hear me...you should go inside,” she said again.

“I will...I just need to stretch my legs,” he said. Wanda rolled her eyes as she sat on the fountain that was barely working. She watched as the old man paced about. Finally, he grew tired and sat down next to her.

“How long have you been living out in this palace?” he asked curiously. She shrugged.

“Long enough to see this place flourish,” she answered. He nodded.

“I heard a child say you defeated a dragon,” he spoke. Wanda laughed.

“I simply scared it off, nothing more,” she admitted. “It was...frightening,” she added remembering what he looked like. “I think I fought it off with pure adrenaline alone,” she admitted looking at him with a small smile. The old man nodded.

  
“I don't think it was that simple, something like that takes heart,” he said. Wanda smiled.

“Oh what do you know about heart?” she asked playfully.

“I'm old, I know enough,” he responded jokingly. Wanda chuckled for a moment, her smile fading as she looked down sadly. “What's wrong? You look sad?” he asked. Wanda swallowed. She was quiet for a moment thinking of what to say.

“I've done a lot of things I regret,” she answered. “These people just know the good I've done and have no idea of all messed up decisions I've made,” she said sadly. “I feel...like...I feel like a fraud,” she said sadly.

“I don't think so,” he said. “You can't let your past hold you back. Look forward, don't let it impact who you are now,” he said. “All I know is that everyone here admires you, that means you did something to earn it,” he said. Wanda shrugged.

“Maybe,” she agreed. “I just wish it was that simple,” she said sadly. They were both quiet.

“Sounds like you need to make peace with something,” he said slowly using his cane to stand up. Wanda shook her head.

“I can barely manage to make peace with myself,” she said looking up tilting her head. “How can I make peace with anyone else?” she asked. “Especially him,” she added. The old man kept walking then stopped.

“Him?” he asked. She sighed and nodded.

  
“The King of the realm, I've...pissed him off,” she admitted with a muffled chuckle. “I want to laugh but I know...I did... I know I really messed up and honestly...I just can't,” she said standing up nervously. The elderly man chuckled also.

“It's simple... just use your words,” he said making his way back inside. She shook her head.

“Not that simple..words. Words, they hurt,” she said slapping her side. “Besides I'm just too embarrassed. What if he's still angry, what if he says no?” she asks. “My temperature rises just thinking about it,” she said hugging herself. “I think...I'm just too proud,” she said lowly. “What if he does forgive me, what if he wants me to go home?” she asked.

“Well do you?” the old man asked. “Want to go home?” he clarified. Wanda slowly shook her head.

“No...here at least I'm at peace, I'm content being here. I don't have memories of hurt and pain. At least here I'm useful and in charge,” she said more surly. “It brings my heart solace and if I go back all I have left is pain,” she said sadly. She hugged herself looking around a bit. “Look at me...rambling...you should go back inside. Get some rest,” she said.

“Oh..yes, rest,” he agreed. “Good night your Majesty,” he let out before making his way back inside. Wanda nodded as she turned back around and sighed. She was happy here, even if it wasn't real, at least she wasn't in pain. She was satisfied with that.


	17. The Ring

Strange appeared through the portal his kingly visage melting away.

“Right on time!” Wong said happily. Strange sighed with a nod.

“Yes, like clockwork,” he said frustrated as he checked his watch. “Updates,” he demanded as he opened a portal back to the Sanctum. They both stepped through and appeared.

“Well, there were some small instances, though I and a few other masters took care of it,” Wong started. Stephen nodded heading for the kitchen and starting making himself a cup of coffee. Wong was already used to him doing this, as, coffee was one of the things he very rarely conjures. “There have been rumors about something else this time...well... I heard it was in Sokovia,” Wong said. Strange stiffened as he waited for his coffee to finish.

“Sokovia? Explain?” Strange asked. Wong sighed.

“It's speculation but video images of kids breaking into some high tech facility around the area. A few of those kids ended up missing one was found but he wasn't looking too good. Supposedly he was practically skin and bones, nothing I've ever seen before. Maybe aliens or something pretty evil,” Wong said shaking his head. Strange shook his head as he started sipping his coffee.

“Not good,” he said. He started walking out to another room. “If anything else happens, let me know. You're going to have to step into the portal,” Stephen started.

“Right, okay,” Wong said with a firm nod.

“You're going to end up in some dark windowless room, it's Wanda's tower just light it up, head downstairs, once you're out try to reach me telepathically,” Strange said taking another sip as he made his way to the library then paused.

“Wait, telepathically, what if Wanda hears?” Wong asked. Strange shook his head.

“She's too far off,” Strange said suddenly turning down the hall to her room.

“Whoa, wait you found her?” Wong asked in shock. Strange smirked as he opened her door and stepped into her room.

“Yes,” he admitted. “Been spying on her...shit,” he swore suddenly.

“What..what's wrong?” Wong asked.

“I never met someone so simple and complicated at the same time,” Strange let out. Wong looked at him confused, “Wanda...” he clarified. Wong rolled his eyes. “Well here's the thing, she's better, all around, her anger's subsided, she feels guilty for what she's done, she's mentally and emotionally recovered,” Strange answered looking around a bit confused.

“Okay, so what's the problem?” Wong asked.

“The problem is...she doesn't want to come back. She's happy again, well content, maybe a bit apathetic,” Stephen answered. “I just can't yank her back through the portal. Not when she's finally starting to return to her normal self. What I did...crushed her. I can't do that again...I won't do that again,” Strange said strongly.

“Right...so what are you gonna do?” Wong asked. Strange looked down and sighed. He was quiet his eyes darting as he was thinking, quickly to himself.

“I'm trying to find something that will bring Wanda back, something that will remind her of her life in this world,” Strange answered.

  
“Okay...” Wong nodded.

“Look for items, old, worn out, things that will have strong energy imprint,” Strange explained. Wong nodded. They both started searching through Wanda's belongings.

“Hey, this ring looks kind of bent and damaged?” Wong noticed. He brought it to Strange who just opened Wanda's closet. They both examined it.

“Has a chip on the red stone, some bending, and dents” Strange said smiling. “Looks like it's sterling silver,” Strange said pocketing the item. “Please let it be sterling silver,” he said closing the closet. “Let's hope this baby has some good memories,” he said walking back out.

“Heading back?” Wong asked. Stephen nodded as he summoned his coffee cup.

“Yes, remember if anything else goes down in Sokovia let me know!” Strange said suddenly making a portal back to the abandoned factory.

Stephen appeared back in the tower, his kingly, visage slowly reappearing. He used the reality stone to open a way out of the tower and floated across to a nearby balcony. It was night time once again as he started to make his way back to his room in the castle. He stared outwards towards the desert, where his balcony faced. He can hear the sirens singing in the distance, he turned around he needed to concentrate. He held up the ring as it began to float, it suddenly started to glow a bright light, whispers, yells, could be heard coming from it. He swallowed, with a jerk of his head. He looked out back out the balcony and towards the desert. He knew he couldn't just march right into Wanda's place and demand to see her. He needed to be tactful, he needed to let her know that he wasn't angry. Though at the time he was hoping to make her nostalgic.

The ring and himself hovered towards the balcony as he tried to figure out a way to reach her. He sighed as he lifted his wrist and pulled out an orb that suddenly held a memory. It floated from his fingers and out towards the desert where Wanda was. “Okay... Goblin King, if you're in this realm, please don't sue me,” he chuckled. As he concentrated back to the ring and tried to pull another memory.

The bubble floated across the desert it drifted across the night sky, seemingly taking hours, to reach Wanda's palace. Wanda laid in her room, a broken balcony, her sheets were better now, though her room was very much empty. She slept peacefully on her back, her hair sprawled, as her chest raised and lowered in a normal pattern. The bubble slowly floated near her and landed near her hand and stomach before popping.

Wanda was suddenly back in Sokovia as she stared at the remains of what had been their childhood home. She swallowed bitterly as she saw bits of pieces of things that weren't looted and remained. A pot, that she remembers her mother cooked often in. She swallowed bending down and picking it up. Suddenly she heard a familiar whoosh and she held her breath.

“Wanda!” she heard her brother say. Wanda turned bright-eyed.

“Pietro!” she called back and smiled. Pietro gave a boyish grin.

“I got you something...a belated birthday present,” he said as he moved his hand from behind his back and brought a small box. Wanda swallowed and titled her head.

  
“Our birthday was last week,” she said embarrassed. “I didn't think to get you anything,” she said sadly. He threw out his hand and shook his head.

“Nie, don't worry about it,” he said slowly coming near. “Here, take it,” he said. She sighed as she took the small box it had a red bow on it. She muffled a chuckle before opening it. It was a silver ring, with a dark red stone on it. Wanda's mouth dropped as she swallowed.

“Pietro, this...is...thank you!” she said taking it out and slipping it on. “It fits!” she said happily looking up. Pietro blushed before smiling. “Oh, you..” she thanked before reaching in for a hug. She hugged him tightly, faintly starting to remember that this was a dream or a memory.

“I know you like silver and you always liked red,” he said. “Especially now...you know since...we're different now,” he tried to explain. Wanda pulled away and looked up at him. She nodded before looking back at her ring.

“Where did you get this?” she asked looking back up and his expression faded a bit. She sighed tilting her head.

“You stole it didn't you?” she asked a bit disappointed.

“Yeah, so,” he said defensively.

“Pietro...you know how I feel about stealing,” she said lowly. He sighed.

  
“Yeah I know but what are we supposed to do? Not use our gifts?” he asked stepping back. Wanda shook her head.

“Not like that,” she said sadly.

“How else do you expect us to survive, Wandz?” he asked. “Besides any minute someone could come after us, we can be captured or dead,” he said raising his arms defensively. “I don't like the idea of stealing but look at us!” he let out. “We're...different,” he paused. “If it helps us survive I'm going to keep stealing... if it makes you happy, I'm going to steal it,” he said before suddenly taking off. Her hair blew back as she stared in the direction his blur went. She swallowed her heart sinking. She slowly stared back down at the ring he got her.

Wanda suddenly woke up with a gasp. She looked around, she was still in the palace. She sat up, wiping a few stray tears that had come out. She looked at the moonlight shining in from her balcony. She held her hand up and noticed the ring her brother had given her was gone. Her lips quivered a bit as she placed her hand on top of the one finger she usually wore her ring on. She sighed, her heart aching. Did she lose her ring? How could she forget to hold onto something so precious? She sniffed a bit wiping a few more tears looking back up before she noticed something odd.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the small balcony. It was clear, like a ball or bubble floating. She titled her head and watched it slowly float closer and closer.

  
“What is this?” she asked herself confused. Slowly the bubble neared as she thought she could see something in it, faces, images? She wasn't sure until she reached for it and it popped that she realized what had happened.

“That's a pretty ring you got there. You sure seem to like silver,” she heard Steve Rogers say from across from her. They were eating in a diner. She looked at her rings on her fingers and smiled.

“Yeah, I do,” she answered with a pursed smile. “I don't know I just get good energy off silver, well gold too but gold's too pricey,” she said looking down embarrassed.

“I don't know you've been an Avenger for a bit, you probably could afford something gold and shiny by now,” he said. Wanda nodded realizing he was right.

  
“Yes, it's true,” she said. She swallowed, pausing. “It's just these rings are gifts,” she said pulling her hands from sight and under the table. Steve's expression lightened.

“From your brother?” he asked. Wanda nodded simply before looking down.

“He stole them...all of them,” she revealed a bit bashful. “I never asked him to but he always caught me staring at something I liked, then he took it,” she said with a small chuckle. Steve chuckled as well.

“Then those are the best types of gifts, even if he went about it the wrong sort of way,” Steve said playfully. Wanda chuckled as the waitress delivered their meals. She smiled lifting up the huge size hamburger.

“Wow, you're right these are big!” she let out.

Suddenly Wanda shook her head and was out of the memory. She swallowed as another bubble was suddenly approaching her and she sighed.

“Oh..no..not-”

Wanda was on the floor as she gripped the training pad below her. Natasha looked up and wiping her bruised lip.

“Your rings...they hurt!” Nat said bitterly. Wanda grimaced.

  
“Sorry I forgot to take them off,” she admitted. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, no shit,” she said before giving her hand out to help her get up. Wanda gripped Nat's hand as she helped her to her feet. “Sorry...just reacted,” she admitted. “Those rings make some good weapons, don't they hurt to punch people with?” she asked before turning around. Wanda shrugged.

“Not sure,” she answered. “A little, I suppose, once in a while,” she admitted.

“Ah-huh, well take them off next time. I'm going to get some ice for my lip,” Natasha said shaking her head.

Wanda's eyes blinked out as another floated near her. She sighed shaking her head. “You,” she let out realizing what was going on. The bubble reached her eyes before popping.

“I can't find it!” Wanda yelled in panic.

“Find what?” Vision asked.

“My ring...my favorite ring,” she asked pulling out a drawer and digging through it. “Where is it!” she croaked.

“A ring?” he asked. Wanda pushed back her drawer and turned.

“Yes, it's silver and it had a big polished red stone!” she said before reaching for her purse. Vision looked away for a moment.

“I...hold on,” he said before walking through the wall. He was gone for a couple of minutes before appearing. “Is this it?” he asked holding up a ring. Wanda looked up and gasped.

“Yes!” she cried as she tossed her purse aside and ran towards him. She grabbed the ring and smiled. “God, where did you find it?” she asked out slipping it back on her finger.

“I remember seeing it in the kitchen counter,” he said. Wanda threw her head back.

“That's right, I took it off while I was making the meatballs,” she said smiling shaking her head.

  
“They were very good meatballs,” Vision complimented. She chuckled staring up at him brightly. She lifted her hand towards the side of his face before suddenly snapping out.

“Ugh...damn it,” she said frustrated. She liked that memory, she liked them all to be honest, but her heart was starting to ache. She turned around and pushed back her hair trying to process the emotions that came with them. After a few moments, she turned around almost expecting to see another bubble coming near her but nothing. She sighed slightly disappointed as she stared out. The suns were starting to rise and stars slowly faded. She lazily turned before lying back down on her bed. She awoke a few hours later, the sound of people down below going about their daily business. She felt slightly depressed as she sat up and stretched. Those memories, she likes them, and it made her feel a bit sad.

Wanda turned to look outside to estimate the time of day it was. When she saw it, another bubble hovering near the balcony. Her brows furrowed as she slowly walked over towards it. It floated there not moving or anything. She swallowed as she slowly cupped it.

“You can't stay here forever Wanda.”

She swallowed it was Stephen's voice. She sighed before holding the bubble, it was warm, but not glass or anything solid.

“Yes, I can,” she said simply, she held the bubble tightly cupping it before it transformed into a scarlet butterfly. Her eyes widened as it slowly floated off back out the balcony and towards the desert. She stared at it, her jaw dropped slightly confused.

“Princess Wanda!” she heard from behind. “Are you awake? You did not make it for breakfast, is everything okay?” she heard a young man ask. Wanda swallowed before turning back around.

“Yes I'm fine, I just overslept!” she answered.

“Very well, lunch will be ready it a bit!” he said before walking away. Wanda nodded. Lunch, suddenly the image of Steve's hamburger popped in her head. “Ah...” she let out before getting ready for the day.

Stephen was looking at the hourglass the white sand slowly slipping, when it was empty he knew it was time to visit Wong in the real world. It had plenty of sand left, though he was bored as he was deciding what to do next. When suddenly he noticed something odd. A butterfly coming towards him, he perked a brow before standing up. He slowly walked out and notice its color, red with some black. He carefully put his hand out as it slowly landed.

“Yes, I can.”

He scoffed out a chuckle in shock. It was Wanda's voice. She had heard his message, she actually sent back a reply. Though he was expecting a bubble, not a butterfly. He swallowed turning, which meant Wanda's powers might be slowly returning. He sighed, he was afraid there was no way to permanently bind her reality warping powers, and he was right. He only could hope she wouldn't realize it soon. He made his way towards the dining area, he was hungry. Wanda's voice came back in, she's was incredibly stubborn.


	18. Devil's Tongue

The next night he sent her more memories from other items he took from her room. Which he had to quickly go back and get.

“Your friends miss you, everyone misses you, come back.”

He added this time and the next morning he waited by his balcony and once again a crimson butterfly appeared. He reached out to it as it landed, it's wings slowly fluttering.

“I can't because being back, it hurts too much.”

He heard her voice say before the butterfly faded. He swallowed as he sighed. He took off his helmet and turned back around. He tried to send her a message again the following night however she did not reply back the next day. He wondered if she heard it or worse was she in danger? He didn't know what to think but he figured she was strong enough to defend herself from a dragon, that she was just ignoring him. Frustrated he watched as the last grains of sand slip to the bottom half of the hourglass and he knew it was time to visit back.

Strange walked through the portal to see Wong wasn't waiting. He perked a brow looking around a bit. “Wong?” he called out. Nothing, “Shit,” he swore when suddenly a portal appeared and Wong came out. “Wong!” Strange scolded.

  
“Sorry, I just got back...lost track of time,” Wong apologized. Strange nodded. Wong looked up at him seriously. “I came back from Sokovia,” he revealed. Strange sighed in disbelief.

“I told you to let me know if anything happens!” Strange scolded again.

“I know but I just had to check to make sure it was something real....and yeah it's a real threat,” Wong said pursing his lips to the side rubbing his hand on his shaved head.

“Alright, details,” he demanded with a high nod.

“Checked it out, something is off but it doesn't seem like Mordo's MO, it's something weird about it,” Wong said shaking his head. “There was another body found, female, nonmagic user,” he said. Strange nodded.

“Show me where,” Stephen asked. Wong nodded as he created a portal. Stephen stepped through followed by Wong. He stepped out and looked around. He let out a cold breath and suddenly became cold.

“I know this place,” Strange said simply. Wong perked a brow.

“Really, how?” he asked.

  
“Wanda...she was here once,” he said making his way back to where he remembered. “I followed her through a portal, it led me near these woods and here a frozen lake,” he said. Wong nodded.

“Yeah the body was found nearby,” Wong spoke. “Can't get too close because the local authorities found it first,” Wong noted. Strange realized he was closer to the village Wanda was staring at. He took a deep breath.

“Where was that other body found?” Strange suddenly asked. Wong looked away trying to remember.

“Some run-down facility,” he answered. Stephen looked to his side as well.

“Wanda...was experimented on,” he suddenly remembered. “That village was where she was born,” Strange pointed out. “They're not after us or just random people, they're after Wanda,” he said walking back. Wong shook his head.

“Well impossible, there's no way she would know about this right?” Wong asked. Strange nodded.

“The person trying to lure her doesn't know this,” he agreed. He was silent thinking to himself. “Though we can possibly use this to our advantage,” Stephen let out looking up. “We can set a trap,” he said making a portal once again. Wong sighed not liking where this was going. Wong turned around to walk through the portal but it was gone.

“Strange?” he called out. “Strange? Shit,” he let out before creating a portal of his own.

Wong returned back to the Kamar-Taj as he was still one of the few in charge. He was watching a few students practice when suddenly Stephen appeared.

“Back. Ah, good times,” he noted. “Come I need your help,” he said. Wong shook his head before following. “I had to get some of the items of Wanda's clothing I took to her realm. I don't feel right leaving them there,” he said. “Just in case something bad happens,” he clarified. “But also because I need them. I'm going to appear as Wanda and head over back to that small village,” Stephen said handing Wong the items. Wong shook his head again and chuckled.

“Ah, that type of magic is always dirty,” Wong said.

“I know but unless I know who is after her I can't just do hallucinations or a simple visage,” Stephen agreed. “Whoever is after her might not be tricked by a simple mind trick, so I need to get a good one,” he said.

“Ehck, yeah you're right,” Wong agreed but he hated that idea. They had to create a spell that would give an accurate, long-lasting, visage. It also needed to harbor some personality traits, and faint memories, of her as well. Just in case the person looking for her knows her well. They decided to head back to the Sanctum as they didn't need other sorcerers dropping in and disrupting the spell.

Strange stepped out of the circle, appearing as Wanda. He had replica articles of clothing he used to create the illusion, a ring, a red shawl, a black skirt. He stepped out and looked at himself.

“I'm pretty small,” he let out looking at himself. Wong chuckled.

  
“You seriously just noticed that?” Wong asked. Strange suddenly wiggled his fingers as he smirked at him. Wong leaned back.

“Man that spell worked well,” he said. Strange realized what he was doing and stopped.

“Yeah it did,” he agreed looking at himself once more. “I think...I need more accessories,” he suddenly thought. “Yeah I totally need more accessories,” he said making his way to Wanda's room and looking at some of her jewelry. He grabbed another ring and then saw a pretty crystal necklace. He put it around his neck and looked down, his eyes widen. “I got breast!” he said amazed. He looked around as he was slowly lifting his hand near the shirt's hem.

“No shit Sherlock!” Wong said from the door. Strange eyes widen as he put his hand down.

“How long were you standing there?” he asked turning around.

“Enough to see you contemplate checking out Wanda's breast,” he answered strongly. Strange rolled his tongue looking off to the side, he was caught.

“Okay, don't act like you're not curious as well,” he defended himself.

“Oh, so you were curious? How long have you been curious?” Wong suddenly asked crossing his arms with a smug expression. Strange's jaw dropped before he scoffed.

  
“You know what, let's get this over with,” he said strongly in Wanda's voice. He walked past Wong looking a bit haughty as he made his way out to the entry hall. They were back downstairs as he crossed his arms and was leaning to his side, as Wanda usually did. “Okay here's the plan, we head back to the village, you act like yourself, treat me like Wanda, we act like we're doing a normal job,” he said. “If anything happens contact me telepathically,” he said.

“Got it,” Wong said with a nod.

“Alright, let's go,” he said. He created a portal. “Oh wait, it's going to be cold,” he said to himself. He summoned his cloak which turned into a coat like Wanda wore the time they went to Russia.

“Good thinking,” Wong noted. Stephen smiled.

“Thanks...after you,” he said and Wong stepped through.

They walked through the portal and looked around. They were a mile away from the village. They slowly made their way to the village.

“Where should we look?” Strange asked. Wong perked a brow he wasn't used to being asked for suggestions, but he forgot Wanda would do such a thing as he would be her superior. “Well?” he asked a bit impatient.

“Yeah, right, I'll head over to the local authorities, maybe you can hit the local pub?” he asked. Wanda nodded.

“Right,” she said and started taking off.

It was hard being Wanda, she was incredibly insecure, unsure, and a bit short-tempered. Maybe they both were and it was hard to ignore when people didn't take him seriously and started buying him drinks instead.

“Páčiš sa mi,” _(I like how you look)_ a guy said sliding an ale. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Fakt?” _(Really?)_ it turned out being Wanda also came with her knowledge of the language and culture _._ _“_ Buďte páni, nechajte ma samého.” _(Be a gentleman, leave me alone)_ she said suddenly before walking out of the pub. Okay, that didn't go so well. Strange only hoped Wong was having better luck than he was.

He started wandering down the street when suddenly flashes of memory started to appear. This area felt, looked, familiar. It must be for Wanda, he decided to just go with the flow. He found himself near a hotel or inn. He looked around when he suddenly heard laughing.

Her brows furrowed as she titled to her side. “Hallo?” she asked out. She found herself near the alley when she saw two children run across the alleyway. A boy and a girl, “What...the,” she breathed out as she nervously walking down the alleyway. Soon another giggle was heard by as the kids walked down another alleyway and towards a side door to something. He knew this was a trap, magic was in the air, the children looked a lot like Wanda and her brother would look like. She swallowed her fingers wiggling as she walked down the cross alleyway and found a small old door. She looked around nervously before biting her lower lip and gripping the handle. She twisted it open and walked in.

Strange found himself in an old shop of sorts before seeing the door slam shut behind her. “Great,” she let out shaking her head.

“Finally... caught you!” he heard a familiar voice. He swallowed before going pale. Suddenly he was pulled towards a magic circle of some sort.

“Shit, shit, shit,” she let out before being caught. “Damn it!” she swore as she knew he was trapped. “Wong!” she yelled.

“What old dude can't hear ya, babe,” he heard the voice say as a familiar silhouette appeared. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Mephisto,” she said frustrated.

“You remember me!” he let out.

“What?” she asked out confused.

  
“What...what?” Mephisto let out. “Don't tell me you forgot? No way you could forget an encounter such as that,” he said in shock as he neared. Suddenly he was behind her as he was near her neck like the time before.

“Ehhhhh, no no no!” she let out.

“Hmm you smell different,” Mephisto realized. Wanda pulled herself free.

“No! No, you stay back you son of a bitch!” she threw her hand out and realized nothing came out. “Damn it!” she swore. Mephisto's eyes narrowed.

“Hmm,” suddenly he snapped his fingers and Strange's visage slowly turned to dust.

“Fuck,” Stephen swore as his disguise vanished.

  
“Damn, I set a lure for a beautiful witch but instead caught Sorcerer Supreme, what luck,” he let out playfully. “Ha, how did you guess it was me?” he asked.

“I didn't,” Strange answered honestly lowering his hand. “What do you want with Wanda Maxmioff?” he asked. Suddenly there was a deep throaty laugh.

“Ugh, she didn't tell you!” he let out happily. Strange swallowed turning pale.

“Tell me what?” he asked feeling a bit defenseless.

“We've met before, back in that little rave in Europe,” he said. Strange swallowed shaking his head.

“Damn it what did you do to her!” he let out angrily.

“Oooh, temper, temper,” he let out. “Did I struck a nerve?” he asked. Strange was silent. “I did...I did, so I got to play with you little protege, so what,” he revealed. “Nothing more, I made no contract or deal for her soul. If that's what you're wondering,” he jeered. Strange closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Then what did you do?” he asked. Mephisto laughed out once more.

“As I said, nothing!” he let out overly defensive. “Okay maybe a little something,” he changed his mind.

“I'm not playing games, tell me and I won't banish you to oblivion,” Strange threatened.

“Who's the one stuck in the seal? Not me, what can you do? Nothing!” he teased.

“Not yet but you know I keep my promises,” Strange said through gritted teeth.

“Ooooh,” Mephisto let out. He let out a small chuckle. “Oh alright, alright, it wasn't you, I really wanted to see anyways. I wanted to see my chaotic treasure doll,” he said. Strange swallowed as he realized Mephisto knew what power she held. “Look all I did was give her a little push,” he said.

“A push?” Strange asked confused.

“Yesss,” he hissed. “You know what powers she has. All I did was amplify her... that's it. Her emotions, her cravings, her power,” he added. “I did not add or give what was not already there,” he said. Stephen looked down confused and silent. “Like that thirst for knowledge and approval, heh. I could feel it just dripping off of her,” he said. “I bet you babied the shit out of her, huh?” he asked. “Can't blame you, beautiful, deadly, little ticking time bomb,” he revealed. “Reason why I couldn't take her, too hot to touch, be stupid if I did, it would benefit me greatly if she was here on this plane,” he said with a sigh. He was silent for a moment. “What..cat got your tongue?” he teased. “Oooh, I must have really hit a nerve didn't I?” he laughed. Stephen grimaced, his eyes darting elsewhere as he could remember an example everything Mephisto said. It was true and he hated it. “You know what this is too much,” Mephisto laughed. “Fuck it I'm letting you out, this moment, was too good to be true,” Mephisto said. “Ciao, Sorcerer Supreme,” his voice echoed as he vanished along with the sigil that had him trapped.

Strange took a deep breath as he looked away. He shook his head and exited the old shop. “WONG!” he yelled telepathically. “WONG!” he yelled again.

  
“I can hear you, what is it? You found something?” he asked.

  
“Mephisto...it was fucking Mephisto,” he said telepathically.

“Oh....” he let out. “Damn,” he added. “Heading back to the Sanctum,” he voiced out and there was silence.

Strange returned back to the Sanctum and then a moment later Wong appeared. His eyes widen.

  
“What happened to Wanda?” he asked.

“Mephisto killed the spell,” Strange revealed frustrated. He suddenly conjured a bottle of whiskey. Wong grimaced.

“That bad?” he asked.

“With him, it could have been way worse,” Strange spoke as he conjured a shot glass and poured himself a shot. “Instead he settled for just teasing me,” he said. Wong jerked his head confused.

“What?” he asked out.

“Mephisto,” he paused before downing the shot. He felt it burn and closed his eyes. He started pouring himself another. “He was looking for Wanda because he had already met Wanda,” Strange revealed. Wong's eyes widen.

“What?!” he let out.

“My words exactly,” he paused. “The night of the rave, when we were fighting Mordo. Mephisto, he was with Wanda...doing gods know what. Considering how touchy feeley he was with me,” he said shaking his head. He shivered again before downing his second shot. Wong made a toothy grimace. Strange sighed vanishing the glass and decanter. “He did something to her, nothing big, but he said he...he said he amplified her,” Strange tried to recall.

“Amplify her?” Wong asked confused.

  
“Yes, mentioned something that he didn't give anything that wasn't already there,” he said sadly. He made his way to the foot of the stairs and sat down. He looked down and swallowed. “He said he can tell how much I babied her and he used her emotions against her, against us,” Strange said. “I wanted to believe he was lying but...I just know he's not,” Strange admitted defeated as he propped his hands in front of him and clasped them.

“Well amplifying emotions, abilities, is still something,” Wong started. “I mean, giving someone the push is enough. A desperate person who thought about robbing a bank but would usually never do it. A push might make them do it, same with anything else,” Wong added. Strange was quiet as he slowly nodded in agreement.

“You're right,” he said. “I just can't believe Wanda didn't say anything,” Strange released bitterly, covering his face in his hands. Wong slapped his sides.

“Maybe Wanda didn't know either, maybe she thought it was a false threat, didn't know any better, too embarrassed,” he added. Strange nodded slightly before closing his eyes. He knew Wong's suggestions were most likely right. He knew for sure how insecure Wanda was, that with her natural curiosity. It was no wonder why Mephisto set out for her. Stephen shook his head.

  
“I better get back, I need to make sure everything is alright in her side of things,” Strange said standing up suddenly. He created a portal and turned. “You know the drill, see you tomorrow,” Stephen looked back and nodded. Wong nodded as a reply. Strange then stepped into the golden portal and disappeared.


	19. Warm Breeze

Strange was frustrated for a bit. Wanda did not reply back anymore and he was angry at himself for not realizing what Mephisto had done. He wanted to tell her that this wasn't all her fault but he didn't feel right sending a bubble to send that message. He did preoccupy himself by exploring Wanda's realm more and had the nerve to bring back her friends that she had put in the first place. He watched as Tony's airship flew back off in the distance. He smiled, it was strangely comforting and he understood why Wanda clung to this realm so much. 

Soon he returned back to visit Wong. 

He stepped through the portal and looked around. Wong appeared a bit late again. 

“Wong,” he greeted. Wong nodded. 

“How's it going?” he asked. Strange crossed his arms and scratch the side of his nose. 

“Better, well I feel better at least, Wanda is not talking to me again,” he said. Wong shook his head. “That reminds me it's been a while and I need you to do me a favor,” he asked. Wong perked a brow. “I need you to pretend to be Wanda on FaceTime or something,” he said. Wong dropped his head back.

“No!” he let out.

“Just a simple visage, nothing major like last time. If you don't do this, we'll have Avenger's on our backs and I don't want them poking around in the Sanctum,” Strange warned seriously. Wong still scoffed. 

“Fine!” he let out. Strange smiled. 

“Good, because it's been a while and Wanda usually visits and chats by now,” he said. 

“Why can't we just tell them the truth?” Wong asked out frustrated. 

“Because I don't want them to know what happened,” Strange replied. 

“You don't, why? Because you're embarrassed?” Wong asked narrowing his eyes. Strange looked away and swallowed. 

“A bit yes...but...I just don't want them to know what Wanda did,” he added. Wong's gaze softened. “I know she fucked up, I fucked up, we did. Though what Wanda did would make her look bad, might even revoke her Avenger status,” he said. “I don't want that to happen to her, okay,” he said seriously. Wong nodded. 

“Fine, what are friends for,” he said with a slap of his side. Strange smiled brightly. 

  
“Exactly!” he let out. “Now get to it,” he said. He watched as he saw Wong create a portal and disappear. Strange stepped back into the portal and started heading back to his castle room when he remembered he was supposed to bring back some reading material. Complete books of stories were a rarity in Wanda's realm and he already knew the ones he created. He stepped back to the portal remembering Wong wasn't there. He created a portal and headed back to the Sanctum. He made his way upstairs and to the library. He pulled out a bunch of books at random before heading downstairs. 

“Hiiiiii,” he heard a high pitch voice through one of the side rooms. Strange stopped suddenly and smiled. He quietly made his way to the small side room by the sitting area. Wong had a laptop and half of his body looked like Wanda as the bottom half was still himself. He covered his mouth trying hard to chuckle. 

“Hey, been a while, we got practice soon, you think you can make it?” Natasha asked on the screen. 

“Oh, yeah...practice ugh... I don't know,” Wong said in a bad Wanda impression. 

“What's the matter, you sound weird?” this time it was a guy's voice. 

“Oh yeah...ACHOO!” he sneezed in a high pitch voice. “It's cause I'm sick, I'm all congested and stuff,” he said covering his nose. 

“Oh, wow, you sound like a total dude!” 

“Clint!” 

“What it's true!”

“Achoo,” Wong sneezed out again. “Oh yeah, I know it totally sucks! I think it's the Flu or something, got a sore throat,” he added holding his throat. 

“Bummer, maybe it's best if you...stay away,” Clint suggested. 

“I'm sorry to say, I agree with Clint on that,” Natasha said. 

“Yeah, I think it's for the best,” Wong said conjuring a tissue. 

“Heh, did you just make that tissue appear,” Clint started

“Duh!” Natasha said. 

“Well, I'm not used to yet, okay!” Clint said. 

“Hey is that Wanda!? Tell her I said hi!” Steve said.

“Oh hi!” Wanda waved. 

“Hey, Bruce is here too!” Clint said. “Come say hi!” Wanda's eyes widen as she stared at the screen nervously. She held the tissue to his nose and waved at the screen.

“Oh, hi...I'm must look awful!” Wanda let out.

“Oh, hey, Wanda it's been a while, sorry you're sick,” Bruce said. “Yeah, just stopped over to talk to Steve real quick,” he said. 

“Oh...okay,” Wanda let out.

“Well I better go, take care of yourself,” Bruce said. 

“Hey can't you ask the Doctor to give you some herbal remedy or some shit?” Clint asked. 

“Some shit?” Natasha asked.

“Hmm, maybe I will he's been busy lately so,” Wong-Wanda said with a nod. 

“Speaking of the Doctor how is the doctor?” Natasha asked playfully. Wong's eyes widen again. 

“Oh, him...busy, fine,” he let out. 

“Really, remember that little talk we had?” 

“What talk?” Clint asked. 

“Oh..oh oh, my stomach,” Wong-Wanda complained. “I think I need to use the restroom, I gotta go talk to you later bye!” he said slamming down the laptop. He suddenly looked up and gasped. “STRANGE!” he bellowed sounding like himself again. Stephen threw his head back and laughed.

“What! You did good! Awesome!” Stephen teased as he turned away.

“I thought you were gone!” Wong said putting the laptop aside and turning back into himself. Stephen just continued to laugh as he walked away.

“I was but I forgot I wanted to read something,” he said creating a portal. “Totally worth it,” he added before stepping in. 

Stephen appeared back in his realm he turned the hourglass over and waited once again. He spent his time reading but became frustrated by her silence. He stared back into the hourglass and pushed it aside. He suddenly realized Wanda's ring was still here. “Shit,” he swore, he must have forgotten to take it back to her room with the other things he borrowed. He picked it up and sighed. He knew he had to check up on her, maybe, see if she was alright. He hated doing it, he opened a portal that led near Wanda's bustling palace. He stepped through it and appeared. He shook his head, his kingly visage slowly fading to tattered robes as he grew older and hunched over with each step. A walking staff appeared as he neared her palace once more. 

Wanda was actually downstairs talking to a merchant who was offering her some fabrics. 

“How about this one?” he asked. Wanda nodded. 

“It is very pretty but I don't have any money to spare,” she replied. The guy looked up at her and smiled.

“Ah, for a princess who defeated a dragon this one is a gift,” he said. Wanda swallowed taken aback.

“A gift?” she asked. 

“Yes, yes, I have stopped here three times, and have been offered shelter, see happy faces all around, stories of the lovely princess who defeated a dragon,” he said. Wanda smiled blushing. “So is the one you like?” he asked Wanda swallowed. 

“It is pretty but I would rather have the money it's worth,” she said stepping back. The man nodded. 

“Oh so noble, here, tell you what, I can give you this lovely scarf, and a bit of money,” he said offering her a less elaborate scarf. Wanda nodded. 

“That's fine,” she said happily as the wind blew back her hair as she realized the door was open. Her gaze softened as she titled her head. “You're back?” she asked out confused. The old man nodded.

“Yes, my sons they said there's a mine around here they would like to explore,” he explained. “Is there?” he asked. Wanda smiled brightly before making her way towards him and helping him inside.

“Yes, there is,” she said. “Please sit, I'll get you some food and water in a bit,” she finished. She returned back to the merchant and finished her exchange. After about half an hour she returned back with a bowl of soup and some water. 

“Oh, soup, how lovely,” he let out. She nodded. 

“Yes, things are getting better since you were gone,” she replied. He took the bowl of soup and slowly begin to eat. “I thought you were gone for good. What happened?” she asked. His hands shook as he raised his spoon slowly to his mouth. 

“Oh, my children, they can't help it, they love...to travel,” he said as his hands shook even more. Wanda suddenly grabbed his hands and clasped them. She steadied his hands a bit as he slurped the soup. He looked down ashamed for a moment. 

“My hands... they have been ruined for some time,” he admitted. Wanda's gaze softened as she nodded. 

“No need, here,” she offered and took the spoon. “I'll help,” she said. He shook his head but she was already raising the spoon full of soup back up.

“Well if you insist,” he decided. Wanda helped him eat and drink as she found his usual spot for him to rest. She then busied herself once again and wandered through her broken palace, while the children badgered him once more asking to see tricks. Soon night fell and she was up late gardening in the back. She was taking a break when she turned around and saw the old man shuffle about. “You again... out late?” she asked out shaking her head. He nodded. 

“Oh, just admiring the place, looks greener,” he noted. Wanda smiled proudly. 

“Yes, I and the others have been taking care of it,” she said happily. “Come let me show you,” she said. She wrapped her arm around his and showed him around her garden. “Here is where we grew the melons, I found them in the wild and planted the seeds. Now with water, they're growing,” she said as she leads him towards another spot. “Here, is some tomatoes, a traveler gifted them to me and I planted the seeds as well,” she said as she took him across. “Ah yes, that jasmine has always been here, it smells loveliest in the morning,” she noted. “Here is an orange tree. At least I think it's orange it's young and hasn't bear any fruit just yet,” she explained. The man let out a small chuckle. 

“Such humble results from such hard work,” he mused. Wanda smiled as she led him near a bench that was near the fountain. 

“It is hard but we make do,” she said simply. She sat him down as she let out a long sigh, she looked up at the sky once more. “Do you think your sons will find something in the mine?” she asked. The old man sighed. 

“I don't know,” he said. She nodded. 

“I hope they find something pretty, like diamonds,” she said looking up at the sky still. “Like the sky, scattered across the darkness,” she said with a soft smile. 

“Your, highness, why do you linger?” he asked. Wanda looked at him for a moment and looked back up with a shrug. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“You stay here in this simple place when you can have more elsewhere,” he spoke. Wanda swallowed looking down. 

“I suppose, because even though I don't have much I am happy,” she answered. He nodded. 

“Are you truly?” he asked. Wanda nodded. 

“I'm happy enough,” she said looking down. 

“So you don't miss the life you had before? You don't miss your friends?” he asked. Wanda frowned looking down sadly.

“I do but they will never understand,” she answered sadly. They were both silent enjoying each other's company for a while. 

“There is something I found on the way, I think it belongs to you,” he said reaching his pocket and pulled out an orb. Wanda swallowed as she glanced at him and stared into it. She suddenly saw a picture of Clint and Natasha, back in the compound, a memory he held onto, he got from one of her items, the memory switched they were all eating looking a bit beat up. Natasha bitterly poking at her salad. 

“This is not a victory dinner!” she yelled.

“You said you were watching your weight!” Clint defended. She grabbed a knife and stabbed the table. 

“Not with SALADS!” she yelled. Wanda suddenly smiled softly. Then there was another image. 

“Hiiiiii!” of Wong pretending to be her while talking to her friends. She looked down confused staring a bit. 

“Oh, wow, you sound like a total dude!” 

“Clint!” 

“What's it true!”

“Oh, my gosh!” she let out amused at the scene when it suddenly dawned on her. “Oh, my god,” she let out her smile fading looking away from the orb, and as the tattered robes faded and Stephen returned back to his kingly visage, except this time he was not wearing the helmet as he stared back at Wanda softly. She stared at him hurt as she shook her head. “No...” she whined. He looked down. 

“Your friends miss you, Wanda,” he said as she stood up and stepped back shaking her head, she turned around feeling betrayed. 

“No... no...you were him this whole time?” she asked turning back at him angrily. Strange stood up and nodded.

“Yes,” he simply replied. Wanda slapped her sides frustrated. 

“Get out...leave now!” she demanded pointing away. 

“I showed you that because I know you think your friends wouldn't accept what you've done. The truth is I never told them, neither has Wong,” he added as he walked slowly near. Her face saddened as she swallowed. “I didn't have the heart to tell them, they don't know what you've done,” he said. “They think your sick with the Flu,” he added. Wanda swallowed hugging herself looking away. 

“Go, away,” she breathed out.

“No, not yet,” he said strongly yet softly. “Wanda, you can't stay here forever,” he started. “This is a beautiful dream, it has helped you greatly, but sooner or later it will fade, sooner or later you will wonder what happened to your friends. They might even try to seek you out and I won't be able to stop them,” he added emphatically. 

“Yes, you can,” she protested looking back up at him, still hurt. “You're Sorcerer Supreme, you said it yourself, you can _destroy_ them,” she said shaking her head pursing her lips. He smirked. 

“Yeah, I did say that, jokingly,” he admitted. “Doesn't mean I would,” he added. He slowly neared her and remembered how small she was compared to him. He slowly lifted his hands towards the jeweled beads that hung near the side of her face. His hands still shaking slightly. Wanda did not move subtly but merely eyed him before looking up at him. 

“I fed you, I protected you, why?” she asked suddenly stepping back. The string of beads that was in his hand being pulled away. He swallowed looking down. 

“I knew I hurt you badly, I knew you were angry, I figured you didn't want to see me. So I disguised myself to check up on you and I was pleasantly surprised and proud,” he admitted with a soft smile. “You had gotten over the rage you had inside of you,” he explained. Wanda rolled her head and turned around. “Mephisto told me what he had done,” he added sadly. Wanda snapped back around suddenly wide-eyed in shock. 

“What?” she breathed out.

“He told me he had amplified you, your feelings, your powers, your wants, and desires. Things you would never have done, suddenly fell victim to your powers and whims,” he clarified. “If he had never had done it, this, all of this may never have happened,” he added. Wanda shook her head and neared. 

“But I wanted this...this land, this place, where I could see my loved ones, my children,” she disagreed. 

“All desires you could possibly have held onto without doing what you did,” he tried to clarify. She shook her head.

“No...this would have happened sooner or later,” she said her hands glowing red suddenly. “I am...chaos, I am this!” she said holding her hand out towards him showing off her skill. 

“You're the Scarlet Witch,” he said grabbing her wrist. “But Mephisto harmed you...I wished you had only told me,” he said sadly. She pulled away as he let go. Her eyes elsewhere.

“He said, he would set me free,” she revealed. “I felt nothing different, nothing of it,” she admitted. 

“I know,” he said lowering his arm. He slowly turned around and began walking back when he stopped. “I almost forgot,” he turned back around. “I think this belongs to you,” he said holding out his hand, it twitched a bit as he presented her silver and red ring. Wanda's eyes widen as she quickly neared as she gasped staring at it, she began reaching for it, when suddenly her hands clasped his as she did earlier with the spoon. She held them steady for a bit. Strange looked at her confused as he eyed her hands then her. 

“What's the matter?” he asked. She looked up at him softly.

“Your hands...have they always shook?” she asked. He looked down sadly and nodded. 

“Ever since my accident, it's the reason why I came searching for the Kamar-Taj,” he revealed. She nodded sadly as she grabbed the ring and let go of his hands. She looked at the ring and smiled softly before slipping back on the finger she always wore it on. Stephen turned back around before stopping once more. “Your brother...” he paused looking back over his shoulder. Wanda's eyes widen, surprised. “When he offered me the keys, he told me to tell you, that he loves you....that he always will,” he recited before taking a few steps forward and opening a portal. He stepped in and vanished leaving nothing but the warm breeze. 

Wanda suddenly looked away covering her mouth with her hand, quietly sobbing to herself, realizing what he had meant. She made her way towards the fountain as memories of her brother came flooding in. 


	20. Wild Card

Wanda woke up and began her usual routine. It was easy to distract herself with her daily activities and chores but she had to admit the conversation she had with Strange last night affected her. She swallowed as she stared at her people's faces. All loyal, all trusting, dependent on her. Though she could not help but wonder how were those on the other side. She sat by her fountain still in the nightgown. She could not help but remember the memories that came with the ring. She stared at it, her thumb twisting it around her finger gently. She smiled when she remember Natasha's reaction when she had punched her in the jaw with it. Vision who found the ring and gave it back to her. The panic she had that she thought she had lost it. She felt guilty for actually forgetting about it momentarily. It was the reason why she created this world, to forget all the sad and horrible things she experienced in the real world.

She missed Vision and she missed her brother. Her brother whose spirit waits patiently on the other side. She wonders if he knows what she has done, knows where she hides. She sighed looking away.

“Your majesty, I have brought you some fruit,” a young woman announced bringing her a tray with a bit of fruit. Wanda looked at the young woman and smiled.

  
“Thank you,” she thanked as the women left the fruit on the fountain nearby. The young woman smiled and went back inside. Wanda laid back munching on the fruit as she stared up at the blinding suns. Amazing, she thought but she began to grow hot and sweaty and she had to head back inside. The heat renewed some of her will as she slowly headed to her room to change.

“She's all sad, I bet it's because that old man is gone again,” she hears young man whisper to another woman.

“You think she's in love with the old man?” the woman asked.

“Ha, he's too old to love like that, maybe like a father or something,” he whispered back, Wanda smiled softly as she pretended not to listen. She knew she had to move past this before other rumors started spreading.

She wore her usual scarlet clothes, they were slowly turning into tatters, however. Her beaded wimple was the only thing that remained the same. She did manage to get new shoes, another gift from a merchant. She sat on a stone crumbling throne, that must have been there for ages. She watched as her people went on their daily routine. It was boring just watching them, but she rather feel bored than sad. She sat messily on the throne, not sure why she was so affected by their last meeting. Maybe she was becoming apathetic, maybe Strange was right, she knew someday she had to return and deep down she dreaded it. It depressed her and the more she thought about it, the more it reminded her that these adoring people were not real.

She wanted to blame Strange but deep down she knew it wasn't his fault, maybe not even Mephisto's anymore either. She slowly fought off the sadness within the next few days. It was easier to keep busy by helping those around her. When she saw a hooded boy drinking near the well. He tried to pull the bucket up but it slipped falling back down. Wanda frowned as she made her way near the well.

“I'll help you,” she said bringing back the bucket manually showing him how to do it properly. She grabbed a cup and dipped it in the bucket with a soft smile. “Here,” she offered. The boy smiled as he took off his hood and grabbed the cup. Her smile faded as the boy had white hair and blue piercing eyes. He began drinking the cup quickly. She gasped as she suddenly neared the boy and hugged him lovingly.

“Ahem, excuse you!” a woman said. Wanda looked up confused. “Get your hands off my child!” the woman threatened. The boy looked up confused still preoccupied with drinking as his mother pulled him away. “The nerve,” she said.

“Mom...I'm thirsty,” he let out spilling some of his drink.

“Come,” his mother said.

“I...I'm sorry,” Wanda tried to apologize. Though the woman looked upset. She watched as the boy was dragged back outside. Wanda sighed closing her eyes, she turned back around. Okay so maybe she wasn't ready to go back. She can't possibly start hugging children that reminded her of her loved ones. She sighed as she continued on her day. Things were starting to slow down when she heard people whispering about.

“Someone's coming, he's like super-rich!” a young man yelled in the entry hall. Everyone looked at him confused. A young boy stuck his head out through a window.

“He's right, there's someone coming!” the boy said. Everyone started to whisper but went on with their business. Wanda perked a brow as a well-dressed man made his way in.

“Make way! Your Emperor has arrived!” the well-dressed man announced. Wanda did a double-take confused.

“Emperor, I didn't know we had one,” an older woman whispered but did as she was told.

“What's the meaning of this!” Wanda suddenly stepped forward. “I'm the one who's in charge of this land,” Wanda said angrily.

“Ah, yes, Princess Wanda,” another man came from behind. Her eyes widen.

“Clint?” she asked confused. He smiled with a nod.

“You must be Princess Wanda, I'm the High King's bodyguard and escort,” he said happily. She smiled in awe as she didn't expect to see him.

“High King?” she asked. He nodded.

“Yes, High King, Emperor of all you see, I'm sure you know him,” he said making his way aside.

“Make way for King—Doctor Stephen Strange!” a guy announced as he stepped out of a gilded carriage. Wanda growled as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I'm not taking a carriage over here, again. Nice scenery, however,” Strange said to a guard nearby. “Ah, Wanda, Princess Wanda,” he greeted. Wanda crossed her arms.

“Why are you back?” she asked.

“I came to visit a dear friend,” he said. She pursed her lips.

“You told me I lost that privilege,” she turned back around. “A long time ago!” she added throwing her hands up.

“You did when you were acting like a selfish brat but now you're not and so all is forgiven!” he let out playfully. She suddenly flipped him off without even turning around heading back inside her rundown palace.

“Feisty,” Clint noted. “Do you want me to deal with her?” he asked. Strange shook his head and raised his arm.

“No need, she'll get over it,” he said making his way towards the area. “Come! I bare gifts,” he said and suddenly presented three chests full of valuable objects. Everyone stared at them confused. “Go on, take them,” he said. He leaned near Clint. “Make sure they don't kill each other for the stuff. You know make sure it's evenly distributed,” he added. Clint nodded.

“Yes, your majesty,” he answered. Stephen snapped his fingers. A few servants appeared suddenly.

“Yes, your highness?” a woman asked.

“Clean this place up,” he said. “Especially that spot under the stairs!” he pointed to his usual spot. The woman nodded. She turned around and started directing a crew of men and women to start cleaning up the place. He chuckled he knew he was probably upsetting Wanda a bit by doing this, though that was his plan. She was too comfortable here, she liked it old, simple, and dependent on her. He was just throwing in a wild card in the mix. He made his way to the gardens, she wasn't there. He grimaced as he began to float around a bit when he found a balcony with worn curtains but pretty enough to suit her needs. Suddenly he floated down to the balcony spotting her in her room looking in a drawer. “There you are!” he said happily. Wanda's jaw dropped before rolling her eyes.

“Do you mind?” she asked. “This is my room, I prefer privacy,” she said bitterly trying to close the curtains of her balcony though they were sheer and didn't do much. He pushed them aside and stepped in.

“I do mind,” he paused taking off his helmet and revealing his face once more. “However, I came here to see you,” he said strongly. Wanda rolled her eyes again.

“Who else would you come to see?” she asked pulling out a better-looking dress. He sighed.

“You're right,” he said stepping up. “I wanted to see how you're holding up,” he started making his way near her. She sighed.

“I'm fine,” she answered simply. She was quiet, “Okay I've been a bit off but I'm better now, satisfied?” she asked. He nodded.

“I wanted to know if you have given it any thought... about coming back?” he asked. She swallowed pursing her lips. “Wanda your friends miss you. I don't know how long Wong can keep up the act and besides, Wong misses you too,” he said. Wanda glanced at him, a small micro smirk from the corner of her mouth. She looked at the simple dress and examined it once more ignoring him. “Not just Wong... I miss you, Wanda,” he said as he drew near. Her eyes widen as she looked away. She felt her temperature rise, the way he had said it, made it feel true. “Please don't tell that smock is the best you have here?” he asked. She lowered her dress, her head snapping towards him.

“Yes!” she answered bitterly.

“Don't worry, I brought you some down below,” he said. “I know you like red, but I've noticed while roaming in your closet you do like other colors,” he said as he conjured a dress. “How about this one?” he asked. “It was green, flowy dress, chiffon, and cut on the shoulders and the center,” she looked at it and shook her head.

“Meh, I don't like that shade of green but... I do like the material,” she noted.

“Okay how about this one,” he presented a black and gold gown that looked a lot like his. She scoffed shaking her head smiling.

“Uhh...no, it looks way too much like yours!” she said stating the obvious.

“So do you like it or not?” he asked. She looked at it a bit more, the truth was she did like it, it was beautiful.

“No,” she let out. He tilted his head.

“You hesitated, you do like it,” he said cynically.

“No...it's really thick look, I'd melt in this material,” she defended grabbing it, rubbing her hands through the gold embroidery. He smirked as she examined it.

“Okay you have a point,” he said tossing it aside. “How about this!” he said happily. It was red-orange, sand color dress, it looked more like a belly dancer outfit though. However the fabric was like the green dress she liked and it had gold embroidery on the edges was a thing she also liked. She stepped up to it and grabbed a part of it and smiled.

“No red?” she asked. He shrugged.

“I figured you'd be tired of red by now,” he said. She shrugged when suddenly a loud sound came from above followed by a huge shadow. Wanda stared out her balcony in surprise, she was sure she noticed the shape of the shadow.

“What, what is it?” Strange asked turning around. Suddenly a loud roar flew by and everything shook. “WHAT was that?” he asked. Wanda swallowed making her way out towards the balcony.

“What do you think,” she answered. “A dragon!” she yelled looking back out. People started to panic down below. Suddenly Clint stepped in.

“Your highness are you alright?” he asked. Strange turned around and nodded.

“Yes, tell the guards to protect the others down below,” Stephen commanded as he put his helmet back on. Clint nodded and left. He made his way towards Wanda's balcony and started floating off as Wanda had already floated to the roof above. “Why is there a Dragon here?” Stephen asked out, his voice muffled again through the helmet. She looked at him confused.

“I thought you created this beast!” she said as it was circling back around.

“What! I thought you did!” he said in shock. “Shit!” he said as the dragon began to roar fire, lighting up the roof, burning some of it up.

“Strange!” she let out.

“Got it!” he said as he put out the flames with a quick ice spell. Wanda took off towards the dragon, like a bullet. He looked up in shock. “This crazy girl,” he let out. “Wait!” he ordered but followed after. They were both high in the air. The dragon came at Wanda blowing fire at her as she shielded it. She then suddenly lashed out at it. The dragon roared before breathing fire once more. Strange stared at it awestruck, he had to admit he always wanted to see a dragon in real life. This was the next best thing. Suddenly Wanda attacked it again and the dragon flew back. Strange floated near her once more. “Are you alright?” he asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yes, I'm fine just help me get rid of this dragon!” she yelled.

“How... I never fought one before?” he asked trying to think of a spell to fight off the dragon.

“Can't you just make it disappear!” she asked. “You have the stones!” she added. He looked away and realized she was right.

“I'm sorry...I forgot,” he admitted. “Okay, let' see,” he said thinking to himself.

“Hurry it's coming back!” Wanda said putting up her shield. The dragon breathed fire as she shielded it. After it was done, it floated there flapping its wings. “Well do it!” she demanded.

“No I got a better idea,” he said. He suddenly grabbed her hand breaking her shield. She gasped in shock.

“What are you doing!?” she asked.

“Just watch this!” he said as he neared the dragon and put her hand on it. The dragon just tilted his head in response.

“Oh my god,” she squealed. “It's so rough,” she let out realizing what he had done.

“It seems so,” he agreed. “I have to admit I always wanted to see one up close,” he said. Wanda looked at him seriously. “Okay maybe I did accidentally created a dragon,” he said with a chuckle. “It's your fault if you hadn't tried to conjure one,” he admitted. Wanda stuck out her tongue as she suddenly flew closer. “Are you trying to ride the dragon?” he asked. Wanda smiled.

“Why not!” she let out carefully straddling it. “Can I?” she asked. Strange backed away and presented his hand.

“Wait!” he yelled suddenly before floating up behind her.

“Hey!” she let out.

“Oh come on, who doesn't want to ride a dragon?” Strange defended suddenly creating straps to hold onto. “Much better,” he let out. “Okay Wanda, are you ready for the ride of your life!” he asked excitedly. Wanda nodded.

“Yes!” she screamed out just as excited. Suddenly the dragon took off and they both leaned back by the force. He pushed her down forwards with his body as they leaned forward to not be pushed off the dragon that suddenly started flying past the palace and to the mountain range. Wanda's hair flew wildly covering part of Stephens's view. He put his chin near her shoulder and held on tightly to her waist.

“Here you take the reins!” he offered as she looked down at them and grabbed a hold. She took them smiling before slapping them. Suddenly the dragon soared through the canyons that were still in the desert. It carefully maneuvered through the towering canyons, bits of green can be seen. Wanda laughed out nervously as she slapped again. The dragon flew upwards and above the canyon leaning towards its side.

“No... no!” Stephen let out as Wanda yelled excitedly. The dragon did a quick barrel roll, before flying above a huge forest. “WOW!” Stephen let out realizing he did like it after all. Wanda stared down at the forest area smiling. Thick forests covered a great amount of the area before heading towards a brief plain.

“Is that the ocean?!” she asked out.

“Looks like it!” he answered as the dragon flew towards the ocean and started to lower.

“Oh oh...” she let out.

“What's it doing?!” Stephen asked worriedly.

“I don't know!” Wanda yelled trying to pull back the reins when suddenly they both yelled together as the dragon dipped into the ocean. A few second later the dragon started to fly back out a bit slower. Both Stephen and Wanda were soaked as they coughed trying to hold on tight. Soon the dragon started taking back off again. “Oh my god, we lived!” Wanda cried out. Her hair clinging to her body. Stephen simply chuckled.

“I had to admit I was worried there for a moment,” he replied before chuckling again. The dragon was high in the air again and near the capital city. Wanda smiled looking down pointing at Stark's Tower. The dragon suddenly reared to it's left and started heading back to the desert. They both sighed in relief feeling the warm air again as they traveled above the dunes, soon she could spot the oasis and she pulled back the reigns. The dragon began to slow down and lower. They both held on tight as the dragon slowly began to lower to land, it's huge wings storming up sand as it lowered. The dragon landed on the soft sand with a loud thump. Both Wanda and Stephen sat there in shock, trying to process what they just experienced. Soon Wanda gave out a dorky chuckle as she looked behind her and Strange started chuckling at the way Wanda was chuckling.

“Woo!” he let out happily as well. He took off his helmet and shook his wet hair. Wanda slowly stood up and floated to the side.

“We just rode a dragon!” she let out ringing out her hair happily. Stephen pushed back his wet locks and smiled.

“I know I just can't believe we never thought of this before!” he let out. “What have we been doing all this time?” he asked when suddenly an arrow flew by. They looked up and spotted a few guards along with Clint holding out their bows. “Whoa, whoa!” Strange let out holding up his hands. “It's fine, we're alright!” he warned as Wanda checked over the dragon who looked alarmed.

“Are you...is he?” Clint asked confused.

“Uh, tamed?” Stephen answered. “I'd say, so,” he said putting a hand on his hip cockily. Clint lowered his bow and smiled.

“Wow, you did great your majesty!” Clint exclaimed impressed. The rest of the guards lowered their weapons. “I had to admit I was worried when I came out you guys were gone,” he answered looking at the dragon who eyed him. He gave a nervous smile.

“Yeah, Wanda and I decided to take the dragon for a ride,” he admitted eyeing Wanda who was petting the dragon. She simply just smiled as she continued to pet it. He rolled his tongue before putting on his helmet. “I'm hungry, let's go inside and eat,” he added changing the subject. “Wanda, are you coming?” Stephen asked. Wanda glanced back then nodded.

“Yes, sure, in a bit,” she answered seemingly infatuated with the dragon. Stephen sighed dropping his head, maybe taming the dragon was a mistake. Now she's never going to want to leave, now he's starting to not want to leave.

Wanda stayed with the dragon for another thirty minutes before returning inside. Stephen made his way near the stairs, now he had Persian rugs, and pillows on it this time. He ate and drank thinking about the experience with the dragon. He had to admit he loved it, it was an adrenaline rush. He soon found himself going out towards it, the dragon sniffed him as he neared. Stephen petted the dragon as Wanda did.

“I bet you're hungry, huh,” he said. “I bet you're just a big ole hungry dragon, huh,” be suddenly babied. “Just trying to survive,” he added. The dragon gave a big nod. Stephen chuckled. “I can probably conjure some food for you, be a lot to feed ya though, unless,” he paused. Suddenly he stepped back and the dragon popped and appeared as the size of a house cat. “Unless you're a dragon the size of a house cat,” he let out. The dragon shook his head and growled. “Oh come on you'll get used it,” he said and turned around. The dragon crawled a bit before taking off. Stephen walked back to the palace, the dragon hovering around him, flying in circles as he opened the wooden doors and stepped in.

A few others gasped in awe as they noticed a small dragon behind him. He stopped as he noticed Wanda in the orange belly dancer dress and paused. She looked up at him in shock, she blinked a few times and smiled.

“Is that?” she asked out.

“The dragon? Yeah, I shrunk it,” he replied simply. The others stared in awe as Wanda neared it. The small dragon flew towards her and circled around her instead. She smiled happily.

“Awe, but now I can't ride it,” she said holding up a piece of meat. The dragon stopped and took the meat from her hand and took off.

“Not when it's this size but when you want, he'll return back to his original size and you can,” he said as he stepped back. Wanda's eyes widen in amazement. She spoke something her native tongue and grabbed another piece of meat that was nearby. She began feeding the dragon as if it was her own. Stephen watched as he sat in his usual spot under the stairs. He turned to look away, he knew he was staring far too much. Though he couldn't help it, he was happy, Wanda was happy, and she looked very pretty when she was truly happy. He sighed taking off his helmet and leaning back.

He came here with a plan to sway Wanda towards leaving, instead, he spoiled her and himself. He swallowed as the music died down and only a few others were awake. At least the memories made it worth it, he decided.


	21. Second Thoughts

Wanda awoke as she stretched her legs and her back before sitting up. She suddenly felt something warm near her feet and smiled. She took a deep breath and began to pet the dragon that slept by her feet.

“Ah, there you are,” she said happily. “It's time to wake up,” she then said but the dragon covered its head with its wing. “Okay, maybe later for you, huh,” she added chuckling before getting up. She got dressed and casually made her way downstairs and realized the area was much less crowded. She looked around confused.

“Good morning, Princess Maximoff,” Clint greeted. She smiled.

“Good morning, where is everybody?” she asked confused.

“Oh, well we're almost done packing up” he answered. “We're heading back,” he revealed. Wanda slowly nodded realizing what was going on.

“Okay, so where's Stephen?” she asked out.

“The Emperor?” Clint asked. “Oh, he decided just to teleport back to the castle. Said it was too long a ride, also he did not want to wake you,” he answered. Wanda nodded again.

“Oh...no it's fine,” she replied putting a hand on his shoulder. “Please have a safe trip,” she added with a soft smile. Clint gave her a soft smile back.

“Sure thing, your majesty,” he replied.

Strange walked back through the portal to the abandoned factory where Wong waited for him on time.

“Welcome back!” Wong greeted.

  
“Wong, glad to see you,” Stephen answered.

“So how's the plan to bring Wanda back going?” Wong asked crossing his arms.

“Not good,” he answered. Wong rolled his eyes shaking his head. “I...kind of messed up,” he admitted. “I came to her palace trying to throw things off a bit, instead, we ended up fighting a dragon then taking it for a joy ride,” he admitted. Wong's jaw dropped.

“Awe, really! No way, that's sounds fun!” Wong let out in shock.

“It sure was, wow, my god. I always wanted to see and ride one and we did. Turns out Wanda did too,” Stephen said. “Oh, at least we're back on speaking terms again,” he added. Wong nodded. “I wonder how many other creatures are lurking in Wanda's realm. Wait our realm, maybe other dragons? You know I've been wanting to see what's far north,” he said to himself.

“Hey...hey, we're losing track of the mission!” Wong interrupted.

  
“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Stephen realized. “It's just Wanda's pocket dimension is quite entertaining when you actually decide to venture more,” he explained. Wong shook his head.

“Strange you're supposed to make her want to come back! Instead, both of you, are not wanting to come back!” Wong scolded. “It's not real, it's a dream,” Wong reminded.

“Wrong technically it is real, it's just a pocket dimension, it just doesn't affect what happens in this realm,” Stephen corrected.

“Well actually it does, it affects the people who are from this realm, living in it. Like you and Wanda, emotionally, psychologically! Look you know better it's not wise to dwell in places like that! It's not real!” Wong reminded him.

“Yes! It is and I'm Emperor I can pretty much do whatever I want!” Strange defended.

“Yeah, you just hijacked Wanda's pocket dimension, real smooth Sorcerer Supreme!” Wong threw back. Stephen swallowed as he looked away realizing he was right. “You can do everything you want but make Wanda come back! How does that make you feel?” Wong added. Stephen rolled his tongue feeling the sting in his words.

“Alright!” he snapped. “Point taken,” he added with a frustrated sigh. “I tried to mess up things for Wanda and instead I ended up spoiling her...well us,” he realized a bit embarrassed. Wong shook his head but he probably knew if he was in the same situation he might do the same thing. He placed a hand on Stephen's shoulder.

“Just try not to get sucked back in,” Wong warned. “You're needed here, both of you,” he added. Stephen sighed as he nodded.

“You're right,” he agreed. “I need to figure out a way to make Wanda want to leave on her own accord,” he stated. “I don't want to bring her back, bitter, angry, especially at me,” he added. Wong swallowed shaking his head.

“Someone has to be the bad guy,” Wong said stepping back.

“I'm just...tired of being Wanda's bad guy,” he admitted. “I also know we can't afford to bring Wanda back as the bad guy,” he added. “Not in this world, where she can do very real harm,” he said with a sigh.

“You can do it, you'll think of something, you always do,” Wong encouraged.

“Thanks,” Stephen thanked.

When Stephen returned he set the hourglass upside down and started again. He was out wandering in the courtyard when Clint spotted him.

“Ah, your highness, I have been searching you, I just wanted to let you know we have done everything you have asked,” Clint said. Stephen nodded.

  
“Good, how was Wanda?” Stephen asked. Clint gave a nod.

“She seemed fine,” he answered and paused. “Perhaps even a bit disappointed that you left without saying goodbye,” he added perking a brow. Stephen nodded. He continued on with his day. The truth was he didn't want to say goodbye. He knew he messed up and instead of seeing her wanting to return, he gave her more reasons to stay. That and he was starting to get confused as well. He was starting to like the place, it was an adventure and if he wanted to he can spice things up. He also was a bit confused about his feelings for Wanda. He stared into the hourglass, the grains slowly seemingly slipping but not filling up.

A few days later Clint returned to his room.

“Good evening your majesty, just came to check up on you,” he greeted. Stephen grinned.

“I'm fine,” he answered. Clint perked a brow.

“You seem quite preoccupied with an hourglass if that's what you consider fine,” he said pursing his lips and looking off to the side. Stephen scoffed out a chuckle.

“You know I can see why Wanda likes you,” he admitted. “You're loyal, light-hearted, courageous,” Stephen noted. “You know she even made you a king and gave you two wives,” Stephen revealed. Clint looked taken aback.

“Well, where are they? My wives?” he said in shock. Stephen chuckled turning back to the hourglass.

“Sorry, I'm not that sentimental, plus I don't know you too well,” he revealed.

“I'm sorry your majesty, but I have been serving you for a while,” Clint replied a bit offended.

“You're mostly based on what Wanda knows about you, not I,” Stephen revealed standing up.”But what I have seen so far,” he said with a nod. “I'm quite glad I got to know you,” he admitted. Clint sighed looking a bit confused then nodded. “I need you to check up on Wanda,” he said suddenly, his eyes narrowing. “Bring her a few favors, oh make sure it's mostly food since it seems to be a scarce luxury,” he added. Clint nodded.

“Sure, anything else?” he asked.

“Oh and bring her a pretty dress, something, red,” he added. Clint smirked.

“Of course, your highness,” and he nodded as he left.

Stephen headed back to meet Wong.

“Hey, how's it going?” Wong asked. Stephen sighed.

“I've deiced to take another approach, a bit slower one,” he admitted.

  
“Maybe if I spoil her too much, she'll either become apathetic or insulted,” Stephen suggested. “Maybe she'll actually leave that castle of hers and come visit me instead?” he asked. Wong perked a brow.

“I know it isn't much but it's a start, a safe start, while I think of a surefire way to get her to come home,” Strange defended.

“Sure,” he said simply.

“It's true,” Stephen defended. Wong nodded but his expression showed otherwise. “Anyways, how are things over here?” he asked. Wong shrugged.

“So far so good, another test coming up for the adepts, no signs or anything odd so, keeping my fingers crossed,” Wong answered. Stephen nodded.

“Good,” he agreed. “Look, you think you can handle the next three or four days without me stopping by?” Stephen asked. Wong nodded.

“Yeah I think, why?' he asked. Stephen sighed.

“I have an idea but it might take some time to prepare in her realm,” he admitted his eyes elsewhere. Wong swallowed with a jerk.

“Sure...just do what you have to do,” Wong said strongly. Stephen nodded his head with a small smirk.

Wanda woke up her dragon by her feet. She sighed as she sat up and started petting its back.

“Ah, how you feeling? Ready to get up?” she asked. The Dragon yawned a bit as it stretched. She smiled. “I bet you're hungry, huh,” she added. The dragon immediately sat up. “Ha, I knew it!” she let out. “C'mon let's get you fed,” she said sliding off her bed.

Wanda got dressed and started heading downstairs to eat breakfast when she noticed the door wide open. She looked around confused, soon Clint came in with a large box filled with a variety of cheeses.

“Oh, good morning your highness,” he greeted.

“Clint you're back!” Wanda let out happily, he smiled.

“Yes and I bring gifts!” he added. “From the Emperor, of course,” he added a bit lowly. Wanda smiled.

“Of course, come on in,” she said and watched as he brought a few boxes of food. She had almost forgotten what it was to eat a variety of food, things she had hardly seen in a while. Her people ate well that morning, her dragon was sleeping off a food coma, as the children seemed to love feeding him. She sat there staring out in the courtyard smelling the jasmine breeze that came in.

“Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you, from you know,” he said presenting a round box. She took it opening it and smiled.

“Another dress?” she asked and pulled out a red, light, but a bit revealing.

“Yes, uh, I picked it out though, I'm not sure if it's your taste,” Clint admitted. Wanda's eyes widen.

“You picked it out!?” she let out with a big smile. “Well I like it even more,” she said giving him a reassuring pat. He let out a toothy smile that reached his eyes. Wanda looked back at the dress and jerked her head. She missed her friends, she missed Clint's family. Seeing Clint light up like that just reminded her how much she really did miss being in the real world. She sighed standing up. “I'm going to try it on,” she said. “Will you watch my dragon for me?” she asked he nodded with a grin.

“Yeah, sure, always wanted to watch a sleeping tiny dragon,” he joked. Wanda smiled as she went upstairs to her room. She made her way to the room and tried the dress, it was flowy how she liked it but it was also not covering her shoulders, some of her cleavage, her mid section. She posed a few times it was probably a bit too much for her but she didn't want to insult Clint. She stepped back down and smiled.

“Wow...you look, very...pretty,” Clint noted. Wanda's brow shot to her forehead.

“Yes,” she agreed. “Where's my dragon?” she asked suddenly.

“Oh...ah I think..he went to do...you know, the restroom?” he answered unsurely. Wanda scoffed out a chuckle.

“I see,” she let out at first. “Well I better make sure he's not causing too much trouble,” she said walking out the door. She walked out it was mid day already. She found the dragon chasing a lizard nearby. She sighed. “Dragon!” she called it roared at the lizard and flew back. She smiled watching it hover near her. She looked out at the desert straight ahead. She started walking out in the warm sand. The dragon followed her slightly behind. “Grow!” she ordered. The dragon zoomed off ahead of her before growing back to full size. She breathed out a smile happily.

She gently floated onto the dragon and asked it to take off. She flew around a bit enjoying the warm air.

“Take me to the big city by the sea!” she ordered. The dragon started flying across the desert, it was facing the suns so she had to close her eyes a good way, though when the suns started to set, the sky turned to its usual pretty hues. She could see the city in the distance. “Stop!” she ordered and the dragon slowed to a stop. It hovered there a few miles from the capital city. She can see the large balcony in the distance, looking very small. She hovered a bit frowning. A part of her wanted to go back, a part of her thought she was ready. Maybe a part of her just wanted to see _him_. She swallowed looking away. No, why was she like this? Her heart to be swayed so easily it seems. She shook her head, no, not this time. She perked up and stared a bit longer watching the suns set as they dropped behind the castle. She gripped her dragon tightly. “Go back home,” she ordered strongly as the Dragon roared a bit before turning around.

Stephen sat in his room, drinking tea, he was reading one of the books he brought back as he sat comfortably on a chair similar to the one he relaxed in the Sanctum. Soon his door opened and a guard rushed in.

“Your majesty, a dragon has been spotted in the distance, a few citizens are panicked!” the guard said loudly. Stephen glanced at him before looking out his balcony. He slowly stood up, putting his things aside. “Your majesty? What should we do?” the guard asked.

“Tell them not to panic...have the priestesses sing earlier tonight,” he ordered. The guard nodded.

“Yes your majesty,” he replied as he bowed and stepped out. Stephen slowly neared his way towards the balcony but not stepping out. The dragon hovered and he wasn't sure but he thought he could see a speck of a person on top of it. He knew if it was any other dragon it probably would have been attacking. No, this one just floated, its wings flapping.

“Come on, Wanda... I know it's you,” he whispered to himself. It was a sign, whatever he was doing was working. He just wasn't sure what. “Come back,” he whispered again. Though soon the dragon let out a small roar before turning around. He closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. _Damn it_ , he thought as he turned back around. He wasn't sure what to do next, he was sure this was a good sign. Though he didn't know why she did what she did. He took a deep breath as he walked back to his chair.


	22. Chaotic Waltz

Wanda woke up having a confusing dream, she dreamt she was back home but the Avengers didn't know who she was. However, she was still in their compound and it truly made no sense. Her eyes darted side to side confused noticing her ceiling look different. She sat up, her whole bedroom was different. She gasped looking around. Everything was new, beautiful, her walls no longer chipped, sheer sheets covered her bed, her bedsheets, made of crushed velvet and intricate designs. She looked around searching for her dragon and noticed him already eating on a table full of food. “What is going on?” she breathed out as she got out her bed, her nightgown was also new. She looked around nervously deciding to let her dragon eat while she walked out of her room. The palace was no longer run down and it was now renewed to what she assumed was its original glory. She shuddered inhaling as she slowly made her way down the tile stairs. A servant walked by and smiled.

“Good evening your highness,” he greeted. “Do you need anything?” he asked. Wanda's eyes darted around.

“Where is everybody?” she asked. He smiled brightly.

“What do you mean?” 

“Where are all my people? Where's the people who slept in the spare bedrooms, who slept on the floors when there wasn't enough room? Where is everybody?” she asked. He looked at her confused.

“Well they might be in their own homes,” he answered nervously. Wanda quickly made her way down the stairs and opened the new wooden door. She realized there was now a small village around her palace. Cherry blossom trees lined the main road. It looked very out of place, however, she had to admit it was still pretty. She swallowed before biting down her lip. She knew who did this.

“Damn you! Stephen!” she cursed as she turned around and close the door.

“Damn you...Stephen?” the young man asked.

“Yes, Doctor Stephen Strange!” she yelled as she neared the tile and stone well.

“Oh...the Emperor!” he let out. “I...wouldn't be as brave to curse the Emperor, however, but okay,” he said with a bow. She swallowed again, pursing her lips to the side, nostrils flaring. _Why did he do this?_ She wondered as she made her way back upstairs. She ate a bit of breakfast as she played with her dragon. Tossing him a grape which he caught every so often. Sometimes he ate it other times he tossed it out. _Did he do it as a gift? Maybe it was just his way of being nice? Maybe he did it knowing it might upset her?_ It was a reminder of what was around her. That it wasn't truly real, if anyone can manipulate anything, what was all this for?

She made her way to the back fountain which was now in perfect condition, flowers were all around her, she now had an orchard of orange trees, small food gardens as well. All her hard work felt cheated. It was beautiful to look at but she felt disappointed. She lounged on her throne her dragon, laying on the backrest of her throne. Her palace was empty, no one busying themselves about, trying to work hard to make do. Merchants didn't have to make their way in. They just slept, ate, and traded outside. Her life was boring now. She was no longer needed, the village could run itself. However, everyone still treated her as she was their queen. She sat on top of the roof of her palace staring up at the night sky. She knew what he was doing. He wanted her to go back, face the music. Though whenever she thought about going back, the hurt came back in. Vision and her brother, they were no longer there. Here she could possibly see them, talk to them, but there... never again. She didn't want to live in pain, she wanted to live free from it. Besides she did so many stupid things, was she ready to face it all?

Instead, she kept away and she knew that her silence probably upset him and she hoped it did. Though sooner or later Clint showed up once more.

“Hello! Your Highness!” Clint greeted. “Ah nice place you have here!” he realized. She nodded and raised her brows.

“What brings you back Clint?” she asked but had a feeling what it was about.

“The Emperor, he's having a ball he would like you to attend,” he said handing a formal invitation. She grabbed it and rolled her eyes. She opened it up and scoffed.

“No thanks,” she said. Clint's eyes widen in shock.

“No...thanks?” he asked. She sighed and nodded.

“Yes,” she answered. He looked off to the side.

“How do I just go back and tell him you said no, without him turning me into a chicken or something?” he asked. Wanda suddenly laughed.

“What do you mean?” she asked. He swallowed.

“I think the Emperor is like super-powerful, he even said that at one time I had two wives,” he explained trying to remember what he said. Wanda sat up.

“He told you that?” she asked. He nodded.

“What else does he confide in you?” she asked interested. He shrugged.

“Just little things, I suppose, he sits in his room a lot, sometimes reading, sometimes staring at an hourglass, but mostly I think he's sad,” he revealed. Wanda swallowed.

“Sad?” she asked. He nodded.

“Yes, please don't tell him I told you this,” he added. “I think he really likes you but he has like NO idea he does, he's kind of proud too,” he said stepping back. Wanda bit her lip and look to the side.

“No, he is proud,” she agreed, her eyes narrowing. “Of course he likes me, I'm his friend... but I'm upset,” she added. She was quiet for a moment. She leaned in and whisper. “And it was I that gifted you two Queens, beautiful wives with lots of beautiful children,” she added. She sat back and called a servant. “Ignacio!” she yelled, the young man made his way to them and bowed. “Take this invitation back to the Emperor, tell him I do not accept his invitation,” she ordered eyeing Clint. “Also tell him I kept Clint as my prisoner as he's not allowed to turn him into a chicken,” she said with a smirk. “Go,” she ordered. Ignacio took the invitation and bowed. He turned and left the palace. Clint looked back up at her confused. “So are you hungry?” she asked tilting her head and standing up.

She was happy spending her time with Clint as she spoiled him and found it fun to do. She watched as he practiced shooting arrows in the dusk. Her dragon flying about. She spoke to him about her life before she was queen. How she created this realm and even though he nodded and acted as he accepted it, she could see an underlying sadness in his eyes. She wondered if she was being cruel telling him the truth, that his existence and consciousness relied on two people, or if it was better to have left him ignorant. She was back in her room as she watched her dragon, fly outside her balcony. She smiled softly enjoying the moment when suddenly a strong breeze came out of nowhere. A bright light appeared, her ears ringing as she closed her eyes confused.

When she opened them she heard nothing but music, an orchestra was playing. She looked around wide-eyed. She knew this place, it was her old palace and she noticed her clothes were also different. Her gown, red, gold, and black. She also was wearing a mask. She wasn't sure what kind, however. She sighed bitterly as she touched a few beads from her headpiece and noticed her hair was picked up as well. She shook her head and scoffed. She turned around and made a few steps towards the exit. She wanted to leave but another part of her was curious. The sounds of music, chatter, and merriment were behind her. She swallowed lowering her hand from the door handle before turning around and slowly approached the huge throne room and stepped in. Her eyes widen people were dancing in masks as her breath hitched as she looked around to see if she recognized anyone though she couldn't.

Wanda slowly stepped forward gazing side to side, still trying to see if she spotted anyone she knew. Though they danced about ignoring her but also making way so she could walk through. Their clothes were so detailed, their masks as well, they eyed her tauntingly as if she was the sole target in all their minds. The room was scattered with entertainers as well. Acrobats flung around and twisted from sheets of silk. A fire breather blowing fire could be heard in the corner. A woman who swallowed knives to her left. It was all overwhelming, yet she was intrigued by all the chaos around her. She was somehow used to it or maybe she just thrived on it. Her fingers wiggled nervously as she bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to do? Should she try to blend in? Maybe turn around and leave. She contemplated it a bit until she looked forward and saw him. Standing in front of his throne, once again covered head to toe. He slowly made eye contact before making his way towards her. Her eyes widen, her lips parted as she grew nervous. She stood there being bumped slightly from those dancing around her. Finally, he made his way to her and offered his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asked suavely. She swallowed glancing around once more.

“Uh...I...fine,” she finally let out and took his hand. He pulled her near and immediately started dancing. Wanda continued looking around nervously. She was, anxious, confused, and a bit angry. She hadn't felt this vulnerable in a while. She was used to being in control, confident, defending others, and yet at this moment, she felt the opposite.

“Relax, it's only a dance,” he joked. Finally, Wanda looked up at him, though she could not see him through the mask, only his piercing blue eyes.

“Relax?” she asked. “It's kind of hard to relax when one moment I'm out by my balcony watching my dragon fly freely then suddenly in a ballroom, with people dancing about!” she snapped. He was quiet as he tilted his head.

“It could have been worse,” he said as he spun her around. Wanda spun before being pulled back in. She took a deep breath as she held her breath for a moment.

“I said no! I thought I told you no!” she seethed as they continued to waltz.

“Yeah...I wasn't taking no for an answer and besides, you took Clint hostage. I was really beginning to like him,” he said with a smirk.

“You don't even know him,” Wanda hissed back as she eyed a couple that glanced at them as they spun around. “Now all of a sudden you like him?” she asked pursing her lips. Stephen let out a small exhale before smiling. They were both silent as they continued to dance. With each slight turn they stepped she felt more at ease. Finally, the song came to an end and those around them started clapping. “Why are you doing this?” she worded through the clapping. Stephen simply looked around and clapped with the others as another song started to play a much slower one. He took her hand again and walked further towards the center. Everyone left the dance floor letting them take the lead. Wanda's cheeks turned pink as she watched as everyone stares at them as they began to dance. _This is not real, This is not real,_ she reminded herself. Why was she so embarrassed? He once again started to dance to the slower waltz. She looked up at him a slight frown on her lips when suddenly his mask faded revealing his face. Her lips parted as her mask slowly started to fade as well. She took a deep breath and looked away, glancing at those around her.

“Why am I doing this?” he started. “For you,” he answered. Wanda looked back up at him confused. “Don't act surprised the only reason I'm here is for you,” he added. Wanda's brows furrowed.

“No,” she replied as she tried to pull away and they both stopped dancing.

“Yes!” he added sternly not letting her pull away. “Wanda there is no other reason for me to be here and you know it,” he continued. She stared at him a bit confused but didn't protest this time. “Do you need me to elaborate?” he asked. “I took you into my house, my Sanctum, I took care of you, I tried to teach, yes, I failed at that. I'll admit it. I let you train at the Kamar-Taj, I took you with me during my excursions, I trusted you, you stole from not just me, plenty of others too-”

“Please stop,” Wanda let out as she tried to pull away and turn once more.

“No, you created a whole dimension, you broke the law, you broke...” he paused holding back. He was too proud to admit it and he knew he was going hard on her. “You had given me every reason to let you stay here and forget you ever existed,” he said angrily.

“So why don't you!” she yelled stepping back.

“Because I care about you!” he yelled back holding her hand still. Wanda stared up at him bitterly. He suddenly waved his hand and everyone else in the room disappeared, the orchestra, the entertainers, the dancers, it was just them now. “We've been friends for almost half a year,” he added softly. “I know deep down in there the Wanda Maximoff who wants to save people and fly deep into danger is still in there. Mephisto altered you. Anyone who has gone what you have probably would have done what you did,” he said softly. Wanda swallowed and looked away sadly.

“No, I can't!”

“Yes, you can!”

“I've done too much, everything you said, all of it and now I must repent, pay, for what I have done?” she replied confused. “I deserve to be left here and forgotten!” she cried back.

“Avoiding is not a measurable payment, Wanda,” he replied back his brows furrowed.

“This is all I want. This all I have!” she yelled back. They were both quiet and both of them seem to hurt as they stared at each other, breathing heavily, not knowing what the other would say next. Stephen swallowed looking away and nodded.

“Fine...if you want it that way, fine,” he spoke again he looked up and suddenly the stolen infinity replicas appeared. Hovering a few feet above them. “I've failed you, Wanda, I've failed the Avengers and most of all...I've failed myself,” he said as a large dagger manifested in his right hand. Wanda's eyes widened.

“What are you doing?” she asked out slowly. He looked up at the infinity stones as they slowly started to crack and crumble. “No!” she yelled.

“It's all up to you now...” he said looking at her. He suddenly stabbed himself near the heart with his blade. “Wanda....” he let out as he wobbled a bit from the pain. The world started to fall apart once more, gravity shifting things to pieces. The blade suddenly disappeared as blood slowly poured out of his wound.

“Oh my god! No!” she cried out as she neared him as he gripped onto her shoulder and smiled.

“You know...I thought this would hurt a lot less,” he joked holding his wound, trying to slow down the blood that was seeping through his clothes. Wanda shook her head in disbelief. He suddenly fell to his knees. “Yeah, definitely...didn't think....this through,” he admitted as blood came out from his mouth now.

“Why...why...why?” she cried out trying to keep him from falling completely. He smiled softly.

“I'm really am ...afraid of ...failure,” he admitted. Wanda's eyes watered up as she held his hand tightly and looked around.

“No...no,” she let out shaking a bit. She looked around and saw everything she had created, no what they created, crumble and start to fade. “No!” she let out strongly as she noticed a tear not too far ahead of them. “Wait...hold on!” she let out her eyes sparkling crimson as she magically lifted him in front of her and headed towards the familiar tear. She saw him haphazardly squeeze through before closing her eyes and flying through herself. She placed him on the ground and looked around confused. “Where are we?” she asked. She appeared to be in some rundown factory. She looked down and his cloak suddenly realized what was going on and wrapped around tightly on his wound. “Good,” she let out looking on her hands. She only had the clothes she went in with, the silver ring with the red stone, and the jeweled wimple in her head. Her sling ring was gone. She must have left it back in her realm. “Shit!” she swore looking around and realized he still had his on. “Okay...” she breathed out slipping his off and putting in on her fingers. She swallowed concentrating and opening a portal to the Kamar-Taj. “Let's go!” she yelled before magically lifting him up with the help of his cloak. She walked through the portal and started yelling.

“HELP!” she cried. A few members heard and saw what happened.

“The Sorcerer Supreme!” a master yelled. “Someone call Wong!” he bellowed as Wanda gently lowered him to the ground. Soon Wong came and looked around in shock.

“Wanda!” he yelled out. “What happened to Stephen?” he asked. Wanda looked down ashamed.

“He stabbed himself,” she whispered out. “He said he failed...he destroyed everything and then stabbed himself,” she explained bitterly. Wong shook his head.

“That crazy bastard,” he whispered. “Let's go he's going to need medical attention, he needs a hospital!” Wong yelled. “I know which one!” he let out and opened a portal to the hospital Stephen once worked. Wanda watched as Wong a couple of others carried Strange through the portal and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is going to come off cheesy. So after a few days of writing this chapter. This song called Jaded from Aerosmith came on the radio and I was like, Oh I haven't heard this song for a long time. XD. SO I turn it up and start listening to the lyrics and remembering parts of the video and I realized. WAIT this reminds me of this chapter. SO I go back home watch the video and thought I'm going to be cheesy and use a scene for part for the banner. So I changed the background of my chapter image. Heh. 
> 
> So yes, watch Aerosmith's Jaded. 
> 
> It's practically the chapters theme song. XD Maybe even the story. 
> 
> Coincidence? I think not. :P
> 
> Oh yeah, if you're wondering the waltz music, first; Khachaturian - Masquerade Suite - Waltz
> 
> the second, Tchaikovsky - Valse Sentimentale


	23. Scarlet Nurse

Wong opened a portal straight to the ER. It was bustling, as usual, he knew this place, he had been here once or twice before. He also knew that this was the last place the Ancient One was seen alive. A nurse yelled startled as she saw Strange's body hovering a few feet off the ground slowly began to land on the ground. Papers fell to the floor as a few others looked just as confused but at the nurse. Soon a familiar face appeared.

“Oh my god! Stephen?” she yelled out. Doctor Christine Palmer made haste to them, immediately checking Strange's pulse. “Get me a stretcher and IV stat!” she yelled as a male nurse ran to do what she said. “I'm also going to need some blood!” she added. She looked up at Wong confused. “What happened?” she asked. He shook his head.

“He went off to do a mission on his own,” he answered. “A friend brought him back, said he stabbed himself,” he answered simply. She shook her head.

“Why would he do such a thing!” she asked in shock. Soon a stretcher appeared and the mages helped the nurse lift Stephen on the stretcher. The nurse and a few others looked at each other confused. “Don't ask,” she said. “Let's go!” she ordered as they began pushing him into a room. Wong and a few mages looked at each other as they watch them leave out of sight.

Wong ordered the others to head back to the Kamar-Taj as he sat their waiting patiently. He shook his head nervously. Stephen had done some very foolish things but this one of the worst. A part of him knew Strange was too arrogant to die, at least this way, but another part was still nervous. Soon Doctor Palmer came back to him slightly splattered in blood. She sighed taking off her mask.

“He's in stable condition,” she revealed. Wong nodded broadly before shaking his head sighing. “This wasn't the way I was expecting to see Stephen...again,” she added. Wong nodded. “Are you absolutely sure he did this to himself?” she asked. Wong nodded.

“I trust the person wouldn't lie,” Wong said. “I don't know what happened, that's something you're going to have to ask him yourself,” Wong answered solemnly. Dr. Palmer sighed looking away irritated.

“Look, I think you should get some rest, Stephen won't wake any time soon, try coming back in a few hours,” she finally said defeated. Wong nodded as he stood up and sighed heavily himself.

“Thanks, Dr. Palmer,” he thanked before walking away and down a couple of halls till he found one less crowded.

Wong stepped back to the Kamar-Taj he was tired and everyone was asleep by now. He rubbed his hands along his shaved head before shuffling towards the dorms and rooms. He eyed them all including the lowest guest room. The initiates room. It was closed, it usually wasn't. He was about to walk past it before stepping back and checking in. He looked around nothing but a bed, a tub, and a small window. He noticed Wanda sitting on the floor, back against the wall, her head curled up to her knees. He stared at her silently, numbly. The small anger that rose when he found her slowly dissipated. The longer he saw how pitiful she looked the more he can see the regret. “He's in stable condition,” Wong finally spoke. Wanda slowly nodded before raising her head and staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Wong took a deep breath and sighed. He shook his head slightly. “Wanda look...I just wanted you to know that...I'm glad your back...I just wished things went down differently,” he spoke again. Wanda barely nodded in response. Wong turned to leave her be as she was in no mood to talk.

“I was...I tried to convince myself I was happy, I was sometimes..but in reality...I was too afraid to come back. I've made so many mistakes...I was afraid what others would have thought of me.” she finally spoke numbly. “He tried so hard to convince me...but I was so stubborn...so...stupid,” she cried out. Her face betraying her as her emotions slowly came to the surface. “I want to think if I knew I had any idea of what he was going to do...that I would just bitterly agreed,” she paused. “But I'm so stubborn I would have thought he was bluffing and he probably would have stabbed himself anyways....because I'm such an idiot!” she yelled frustrated her hands taut as shook them near her head.

Wong released a heavy sigh. “We're just human, Wanda,” Wong reminded. “We do stupid things out of fear, out of pride,” he admitted. “You were afraid of the consequences of your actions. Now, Stephen has brought you back, he risked his life bringing you back!” Wong said loudly. Wanda looked up at him, her eyes watery and red. “Don't let this sacrifice be in vain,” Wong paused. “Prove it,” he paused again. “Show the world why Doctor Stephen Strange thought you were worth the risk, worth saving...redeem yourself,” Wong said as he finally felt that frustrated feeling he had been holding back this whole time. He walked away closing the door leaving Wanda to her thoughts.

The next morning Wanda woke up late as she ate lunch and practiced sparring with the others. It kept her mind off the pain, the stress. However, Wanda's thoughts still lingered in the back of her head. No matter how she saw it, she was the cause of this whole mess. Yet she feared to face the consequences of her actions, she was willing to do so. With each attack, she blocked successfully an ounce of courage she gained. With each loss against a spar, a bit of determination began to rise. Courage and determination, the things she needed to redeem herself. She smiled realizing this before getting hit by the side of a halberd. She yelped as it sliced her on her shoulder.

“Oh...I'm sorry!” the adept said realizing what he had done. Wanda shook her head.

“No...it's not your fault, I just lost concentration for a moment,” Wanda reassured. A master came over to see what had happened.

“Wanda you have been sparring for the last three hours, shouldn't you take a break?” the master asked. Wanda shook her head.

“No..I”m fine,” she said getting up bitterly.

“Rest, patch up your wound before coming back,” the master ordered. Wanda sighed before she nodded. She turned around saw the trail of blood she was leaving. “Quickly!” she added. Wanda ran towards the infirmary and stepped in. The healer was out at lunch or wasn't in. Wanda sat on the bed and began to look for some gauze, her hand fumbling about as she was starting to feel a bit faint. “No...I'm going to do this,” she said to herself. “Where's the damn gauze!?” she yelled frustrated. She sat on a bed and growled before releasing pressure off her wound. Blood began spilling. She quickly placed her hand back on her wound. “Oh...no...shit,” she swore before closing her eyes, imagining her wound was gone, healed.

“Wanda heard you got hurt, are you okay?” Wong asked coming in. Wanda nodded before opening her eyes, she hesitantly lifted her hand off her wound.

“Yeah, it's just a deep...gash,” she responded realizing it was gone. Her brows furrowed as she looked at Wong confused. “It's gone,” she stated the obvious. Wong nodded as he looked at the blood around the bed and room. He knew she had been hurt but yet there was no longer an open wound. “I think...I must have healed myself,” she said confused. Wong shook his head surprised as he neared to look at it.

“Yeah nothings there, not even a scar,” he examined. Wanda released a breathy smile.

“Did I just learn how to heal?” she asked. Wong looked at her seriously and shrugged.

“Not sure,” he admitted. “However...have you ever considered trying to heal others?” he asked. Wanda stared at him for a moment and nodded.

“I don't know,” she answered. She looked down and blinked. “But I'm willing to try,” she said softly.

Stephen was on his third day in the hospital, he was waiting patiently to be released. It seemed he was accurate when he missed his heart, however, he did pierce his lung. A slight miscalculation on his part. He didn't think it was going to hurt as much. He had experienced a great deal of physical pain and yet when he actually did it, it hurt more than he thought. Then again it was probably because he knew he had stabbed too deep, panic, mixed with fear that his life deepened on Wanda's actions. It was a calculated risk and he took it. It worked and now he was waiting for his Ex to give the go-ahead for him to be released. _No, she was doing this on purpose_. This much he knew. It didn't help that he didn't tell her much about why he did what he did. That was Wong's fault, however, for not coming up with a good lie.

Stephen leaned over to see the staff walking by before leaning over to the other side trying to get the on-call button on the table beside him. He grabbed it and smiled pressing it quickly. Nothing, he pressed it again waiting for a few minutes. “Damn it! Nurse!” he called out. “Hey, I'm ready...owe...I'm ready to leave!” he said holding his chest in pain for a moment. “Nurse!” he yelled again.

“Do you need a nurse?” Wanda asked peeking in from the side of his room door. Stephen's eyes widened.

“Wanda?” he asked out. “Wanda is that you? Come in!” he greeted leaning to see if it was her. Wanda peeked in once more before looking around and stepping in. She looked around.

“Do you still need a nurse? I can get one if you-”

“No...I mean yes but not at the moment,” he said relaxing a bit. Wanda briefly smiled as she stood there nervously. “Here, pull up a chair,” he said as he magically summoned a chair towards his bed. Wanda smiled brightly before sitting on it.

“Are you sure you don't need a nurse?” she asked perking a brow. Stephen raised his brows.

“Unfortunately it would be unwise of me to pull a disappearing act after being signed and treated,” he explained. “But I still haven't thrown out the idea, just yet,” he added.

“Oh, like stabbing yourself in the chest,” she teased lightly. Stephen shook his head with a tilt before chuckling. Though he had to stop quickly as it hurt to laugh. Wanda smiled and nodded. They were both quiet for a moment. Wanda took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh, her chest rising and lowering. She looked up at him nervously for a moment then smiled softly. “I came here to...you know, I came here to apologize,” she started. “I...” she paused and sighed. She put her hand in her hair trying to push it back. “I...I really suck at this, I'm sorry,” she apologized.

“No...you're doing fine,” he said. “Besides I figured as much considering you're here, after all,” he said placing his hand on top of hers for a moment. Wanda bit her lower lip and swallowed. She smiled softly before looking up.

“I'm also here because I wanted to tell you...that I'm leaving the Sanctum and the Kamar-Taj,” she started again. Stephen swallowed as he looked at her confused for a moment before nodding.

“I don't blame you,” he started. “I was a horrible teacher,” he added.

“No...no you weren't. I mean I wasn't the best student either,” she tried to explain. “We both made a few mistakes, I especially made mistakes,” she added strongly. Her own tone made her realize she was actually ready to face the music. “Look I messed up and I need some time to think, I need to fix what I did and to do that I need to be alone. I created this mess by myself and I need to fix it by myself,” she explained. He eyed her for a moment and smiled.

“I'm glad...in fact, I'm proud of you,” he expressed. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Don't be...not yet at least,” she added as she stood up anxiously. “Oh..here, I borrowed it,” she suddenly slipped off his Sling Ring. “I lost mines,” she admitted a bit embarrassed. Stephen took it and smiled.

“Oh, thank God, perfect!” he said happily, slipping on his ring. Now he knew he can really just up and disappear.

“I...also well...don't move,” she said leaning in. She gently hovered her hand where she remembered his wound was, though, he was wearing a gown, she could feel it. She eyed him as she willed his wound to heal, to disappear. “Do you feel it?” she suddenly asked pulling her hand away. He slowly looked down and touched the bandages where his wound would be. He felt his hand press on his chest, no pain as if it was nothing there at all. He rolled his shoulders back nervously just to be sure.

“It's...gone,” he admitted looking up at her in disbelief. A tinge of crimson fleeted her eyes as she raised her brows.

“Wong told me to try,” she revealed. Stephen smirked and nodded.

“Good ole' Wong,” he agreed. Wanda smiled leaning back and slowly turning to leave.

“See you around Doctor Stephen Strange,” she said with a wave.

“Wanda...” he let out. Wanda stopped but didn't turn around. “You know what you did...just be careful,” he said seriously. “And...thank you,” he added. Wanda nodded before walking out. She made her way a few feet away from his door before hearing.

“Nurse!” once more.

She chuckled making her way through the halls. She walked out of the hospital looking for empty space, away from most eyes. Wanda threw her hand out, her fingers slightly wiggling before twisting her hand and arm to its side. A portal appeared, crimson like her energy. She smiled softly, stepping through it. He was right, she just needed to be careful.

The END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you're probably thinking....WTF. The END? What I didn't even get all the goods!
> 
> Okay well, let me explain myself. First off I ended it like this for a few reasons. One... I respect and love the characters too much to just put them in a half-ass, smut, romance, relationship without a reasonable explanation to how and why. Like in a believable way too. I also know that in the comics they're like friends and like neither has shown any type of interest in each other like that, except maybe once. When Stephen woke up from a Nightmare with Clea and Wanda in the bed *wink wink*. Like Damn....LOL. Two it gives me reason and room for SEQUELS! Yay! It could be small stories, one-shots, or another long one. Who knows but I pretty much laid a foundation down, in my little mind and hopefully...YOURS! That's right you SHIPPERS's put some time aside and write some ScarletStrange Fics of your own. So I and others can read. We're a small ship but I know I'm not sailing this ship alone. So all you wonderful writers and storytellers get your fingers in gear. Cause honestly I consider myself a storyteller more than a writer. 
> 
> I really hope this story has sparked your imagination and well some inspiration. Also be kind, Kudos and Review.


End file.
